Dimensional Heroes: Sword and Shield
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in the majestic Galar Region where a certain size changing heroine takes it upon herself to enter the Gym Challenge and become champion. Does she have what it takes?
1. Enter Galar! Birth of a New Trainer

The Galar Region, possibly one of the more massive regions within the Pokemon world. All across its many fields and towns live pokemon, the mysterious creatures that inhabit this world and live in harmony with humankind. Now begins the new chapter of this story. One of the heroes rising up to save it. Our story begins...now.

"So, the Galar Region. C'est Magnifique." Ash said.

"I'll say." Mahiru said looking at a travel guide. "It's got a lot of landmarks. Lush country towns, sprawling cities, very amazing food, and such a diverse culture."

"Oooh! It says here Galar's got a whole area that's packed with pokemon!" Akane said. "The Wild Area!"

"The Wild Area?" David asked.

"That's right. It's a large expansive field that houses almost every Pokemon in Galar." Leia said.

"Sounds interesting. I suppose it would be a place to form 'Perfect Links' as you call them?" Ash asked.

"Perfect Links don't happen as common as you think. It's not like drawing a lottery ticket and winning every time." Hope said.

"Can't blame me for not knowing a lot. I was lost in time for a few years after all." Ash said.

"Anyway, according to Jexi's letter...we're supposed to meet up in a town called Wedgehurst." Hope said.

"These regions sure have a lot of weird names for some of the towns." Sato said.

"You'll get used to it." Hope said.

"I think I see it." Sonia said as they approached a small town with a train station near vast farmlands with sheep-like pokemon grazing about as the ships landed near it.

"They're so fluffy!" Stoj said.

"According to the guide, they're called Wooloo. Must raise em around here." Mahiru said.

"Wooloo, Woohoo!" Stoj said hugging one of them.

"Easy, Stoj." Hope said before seeing a massive crowd amassed at the train station.

"Hmm? I wonder what's going on over there." David said.

"Oi, you lot have no clue. He's come back in town. The champion." one of the citizens said.

They looked past the crowd and saw a man in a cape with a sports cap and a Charizard behind him. "That's right, people of Wedgehurst...after a long time, your Champion...has returned!" the man said striking a pose as the people cheered.

"Wow, that's the Galar Region's Champion?" Hagakure asked.

"That there's Leon, mates." a citizen said. "You're looking at the Undefeated Champion of Galar. That man has never lost a match in his life."

"Whoa. Really?" David asked.

"You people got it wrong. He'll lose...especially once I face him." said a young boy walking towards the crowd. "Yo, Lee! You came back!"

"Oh...heh. I was wondering when you'd come by, Hop." Leon said.

"Those two must be brothers." Ash said.

"Yeah. I came to guide you home since you always get lost everywhere ya go." Hop said.

"Great. Glad to hear that." Leon said.

"So didja bring it? The present you were talking about?" Hop asked.

"Yeah...I brought three Pokemon with me." Leon said tossing out three balls as out came three different pokemon. "The grass Pokemon, Grookey." he said pointing to a green monkey with a stick. "The fire Pokemon, Scorbunny." he said pointing to a white and red rabbit. "And the water Pokemon, Sobble." he said pointing to a small blue lizard. "One of these Pokemon will be your partner."

"Oh, wow!" Hope said as the three Pokemon ran about. Scorbunny ran around the field as wherever it stepped, flames were left behind.

"Ooh." Ash said as he clapped his hands.

"These Pokemon look so interesting." Titanica said as she saw Scorbunny run-up to her. "Uh...hi." she said.

"It seems that Scorbunny has taken a liking to you, Titanica." Double D said.

"Yeah...it kinda does." Titanica said.

"Oh...you want that one then? I'd be fine with it. I think Scorbunny would too." Leon said.

"Alright...I'll take Scorbunny." Titanica said.

"In that case, I'll be partnering with Grookey." Hop said.

Sobble watched as its friends were picked and it looked down in depression.

"Poor thing." Ash said as he kneeled down to it. "Hey, you mind if we take this little guy with us for awhile?"

"Sure. By all means." Leon said. "Now then...to christen this newly found kinship...Hop, Titanica...you two will have a battle."

"Oh yeah, mate! My legend starts today as the great Hop battles his rival in their first ever battle!" Hop said.

"Rival?!" Titanica said.

"Get ready, cause we're about to start a battle for the ages!" Hop said as Grookey and Scorbunny took to the battlefield. "Now...Grookey! Attack Scorbunny with Scratch!" Hop said as Grookey ran at Scorbunny and scratched it.

"Oh uh ...Scorbunny...counter with...Tackle?" Titanica said as Scorbunny ran right into Grookey with a tackle.

"Madame Alice has the type advantage. But it would make sense for her to be nervous since this is her first battle." Ash said as Sobble sat on his shoe.

"We're not done yet, Grookey! Attack with Scratch!" Hop said.

"Counter that Scratch with Tackle!" Titanica said as Scorbunny was quicker than Grookey and nailed a hit that knocked it out.

"And the battle is over. Scorbunny and Titanica win." Leon said.

"Ow. Not what I wanted for my start as a legend." Hop said. "But I'll get stronger and get more Pokemon...and defeat you, Lee."

"I figured as much. You wanna compete in the Gym Challenge." Leon said.

"Heck yeah! I'm gonna win and become the new undefeated champion!" Hop said.

"Well….we can always talk about it later." Leon said laughing as he walked off.

"Aw come on!" Hop said. "Man...and I was so pumped and…" he said before they heard a crash nearby. "What the?" he said before seeing a wooden fence broken apart. "That Wooloo...did it...it actually went into the Slumbering Weald."

"Well...we should probably go after it then." Hope said as they followed Hop into a mist-shrouded forest.

"This place...it feels so...strange somehow." Litty said. "I'm feeling a massive amount of power here."

"Wooloo! Come out, come out!" Hop shouted. "Huh?" he said as they saw figures in the mist. "There you...are?" he said as standing there were two wolf like creatures, one more leaner and blue and the other more muscular and red.

"Their power...it's immense." Ash said.

The two wolves did nothing, standing there in the mist as both gave eerie howls.

"This pressure… What is this…?" David asked.

"Could they be…" Tsuki started.

"Most likely. We don't stand a chance against these things at the moment. We have to get out of here." David said.

The two wolves howled again as the mist intensified.

"Ugh, this fog, so thick! Can't see anything!" Hope said.

The two wolf-like creatures gave one final howl before they vanished into the mist they had created.

"Kirumi… Marco, get us out of here! Hurry!" David said.

"We can't leave! What about Wooloo?" Hop said.

"I didn't see Wooloo before the fog rolled in. I don't think we need to worry about it." Cheetah said.

"I don't know if that's assurable, but nonetheless, there's no time. We need to leave, now." David said.

"Wait...I hear something." Hope said.

"Hope, David, Ace, Mark! You guys in here?" Jexi's voice sounded.

"Jexi? Jexi, we're over here!" Ace said.

They followed his voice before they reached the clear part of the Slumbering Weald where Jexi and the Dimensional Heroes waited there.

"There you are." Jexi said. "I was a little worried when I heard you guys wandered in there."

"Especially with the tales of two powerful Pokemon that reside within the fog." Aelita said.

"Wait, we saw them." Hope said. "Two wolves. One was skinny and blue, the other had a little more meat on it and had red along with his fur."

"Uh...Hope...you guys okay? Cause you were only in there for a minute." Sci-Twi said.

"We're alright. Well, no injuries at least. That's a plus." David said.

"It did feel like we were in there for more than a minute though." Ash said.

"Do you think the illusions we saw in the fog have something to do with it?" Mana asked.

"Most likely." Ash said.

"Wait...we still didn't…" Hop said before they heard baaing as a lone Wooloo trotted out of the woods. "Uh...nevermind."

"See? What did she tell you, Hop? He's totally fine." David said.

"Wooloo, Woohoo!" Stoj said hugging it.

"So...why isn't R-Dex doing his thing?" Hope asked.

"Because he doesn't answer to that stupid nickname anymore." a voice said as they saw a floating phone near Sci-Twi. "He's been upgraded."

"I traded in his old body for a RotomPhone." Sci-Twi said.

"Indeed. More features along with the usual Pokedex." RotomPhone said.

"Still, it's nice to see you guys again. All finished with the Capital over in New World?" Hope asked.

"Eh, for the most part." Jexi said. "All done with King of Fighters stuff?"

"Sort of. A Dynamaxed Haxorus attacked the stadium before the champions could face Terry." David said.

"I see. And you came here since Galar was where the Dynamax Phenomenon was discovered." Starlight said.

"More or less." David said. "So...what do you know?"

"Well...nothing about Dynamaxing really. But...the professor of this region does know a bit about it." Robin said.

"Do you know where he is?" Mari asked.

"She. And before any of you consider it, you should at least rest for the night." Jexi said.

"Good idea." David said.

"Yes, it has been a long day." Ash said as he petted Sobble. "Either way, it's a pleasure meeting the rest of the Dimensional Heroes." he said before spotting Rarity.

"Hm?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't you worry, Mademoiselle." Ash said.

"Okay…" Rarity said stepping back from him.

They rested that night in the Galaxy King as Titanica looked out into the endless sky. "I still can't believe...I actually had a battle with Pokemon." she said looking to Scorbunny who slept by her side. "Hmm...maybe this is some sort of sign. Yeah...I've made my choice." she said with a smile.

The next morning…

"Morning guys." Titanica said sporting a new outfit and bag.

"Whoa, what's with the look, Alice?" Hope asked.

"Because last night...I've made a decision...I'm joining the Gym Challenge!" Titanica said.


	2. Dynamax Info

In Wedgehurst at the same time the Hero Alliance was preparing for the day, a flying carrier of some sort carried by a large black raven as it crashed on the ground near the train station as a familiar group piled out of the door.

"Ow!" Connor said falling flat on his face in the dirt. "Ah… ugh… what a ride."

"Well, we were in there for days on end." Morph said. "So...this is the Galar Region. Quite...massive to say the least."

"It has to be if this job is of any indication." Mustang said as he and Hawkeye unloaded a few camping supplies as Brandish stepped out last and snapped her fingers, shrinking the carriage as the raven flew down to them.

"Thanks for the lift, Corviknight." Connor said petting it. "You're a big help."

Corviknight screeched as Connor fed it some berries for its hard work.

"Well, well… I didn't think this is how we'd meet again." a voice said.

"Let me guess… Poison Ivy? If you're here that means the others are close behind, are they?" Connor asked.

"Ever the sharp cowboy." Poison Ivy said as Team Revival saw the Hero Alliance with the Reformed Society.

"Hello everyone. What a coincidence that we'd meet here." Connor said.

"'Sup, Connor? I thought you'd be back in Alola by now." Zelos said.

"Actually, no, he wouldn't. When Galeem made that little light show of his, parts of Alola got hit pretty bad." David said. "Er… Speaking of which, how have the Tapu Guardians been? Still working on repairing the damage, I bet."

"Possibly. And we didn't go back because guess what, our little base was part of the destruction." Connor said. "Yessir, Galeem hit our house hard, and boy didn't we know what-"

"A Bewear trashed it." Ryo said.

"Oooh…. Bewear and houses, not a good combo." Indigo said.

"Yep, we're homeless, least for now. But we've been thinking of moving operations to Galar." Connor said.

"We got a job from All Science Go, and they promised us full residence in Galar if we can figure out the secrets to the Dynamax Phenomenon to help with their research." Betty said.

"That's a name I thought we'd never hear again." Alphamon said.

"Hey, don't worry. Now that Theodore's outta power, they're 100% legit good." Connor said. "They made a great deal. Get the info they want, we get a home here in Galar and they give us great paycheck to go with it." Connor said.

"Just like that?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Just like that." Betty said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet Team Revival either way." Ash said.

"Hey, did this giant raven take you guys here?" Zephyr asked looking at Corviknight.

"Yup. all the way." Connor said. "It's called Corviknight."

"Corviknight, huh? Looks pretty strong." Hope said.

"And useful. Supposedly these guys take people wherever they want to go Via a flying Taxi service around here." Connor said. "This one wasn't enrolled, so it took us here no charge. And ASG said we could keep it."

"Amazing. He's beautiful." Azura said.

"Don't let his looks fool ya. He's pretty fierce." Connor said. "Yeah he...wait...wait where ya going?" he said as it flew off.

"Uh...according to the note, it was only asked to carry us to this town." Hawkeye said.

"Damn." Connor said.

"Don't worry about it, Connor. We'll catch another one for you later." Scott said.

"Much obliged. So, where you guys headed?" Connor asked.

"Well...Alice has decided she wants to join the Gym Challenge. She's actually gone ahead of us to capture Pokemon to get a start to her team and head to the lab." Hiyoko said.

"The Gym Challenge? Sounds interesting. My Handy Rotomphone is..." Connor said seeing one with them too. "You got a phone too?"

"Yeah, everyone here does." Sci-Twi said.

"Well isn't that just convenient." Connor said. "Wonder what kinda Pokemon Alice is catching right now?"

"Guess we'll know when we see them in the Gym Challenge." Ash said as Sobble sat on his shoulder.

"Or we could just go to the lab right now where she's likely headed." Jexi said.

"That's a good idea." Hope said as they headed to the lab.

"Vee! Vee!" Cheshire said as he, Cosplay Pikachu, and Sobble rode on Absol on their way to the lab.

When they got to the lab, they were greeted by a dog-like creature that ran up to them and barked.

"Aw, ain't you just the cutest little-YOW!" Connor said trying to pet it before he got shocked.

"Ooh, you okay, Conner?" Ace asked as he stood over him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little shocked." Connor said. "What is that?"

"I got this." RotomPhone said. "Bzzt! Yamper, the Puppy Pokemon! An Electric Type! This Pokémon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail."

"Oh, so that's why I got that shock…" Connor said flinging his arm.

"First time petting a Yamper? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The group heard a girl's voice as they saw a woman with long blonde hair and in green. "You're looking for my grandmother...or perhaps heard the champion had come by?"

"Uh...the first one I guess?" Hope asked.

"Sorry but she's at home right now. I can take you to it." she said.

"Thank you, we really appreciate that." Tanjiro said.

The followed the young girl as she led them to a small house at the edge of some wilds where Titanica and Hop has just arrived as well.

"Well, Sonia, I was wondering if you'd come by today." said an older woman.

"Hiya Gran. These people wanted to speak to you." Sonia said.

"Do they now?" the woman asked.

"So who is the old lady?" Connor whispered.

"That's Professor Magnolia. She's the one researching the Dynamax Phenomenon." Sci-Twi whispered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ash said.

"I see. Splendid." Magnolia said. "Unfortunately I'm still learning much about it myself. But I can share what I do know about it. This is a key component." she said pointing to a small band on Leon's arm.

"This is a Power Band. Inside it is a Wishing Star. Those two together create a device that allows trainers to Dynamax their pokemon." Leon said.

Connor updated the info to his rotomphone.

"However, Dynamaxing also requires a key component. An area enriched with energy and lots of small red bits of power, which we call Galar Particles. And we call the areas they gather Power Spots. A number of them do exist but they are either enclosed to dens or built over by stadiums." Magnolia said.

"Like in the King of Fighters arena." Ash said.

"No, we looked into that. The stadium was not built on a power spot, just like Magenta said." Miu said. "And the Pokémon was wild. How it arrived there and all those others arriving on those worlds is a complete mystery."

"But that still doesn't explain how my Pokéball was able to enlarge itself without a Dynamax Band." David said.

"Its possible a number of Galar Particles had accumulated around it enabling it to capture the Dynamax Pokemon." Magnolia said.

"So you guys are trying to find out why Dynamaxing is happening all over?" Connor said finishing his first report on his phone.

"No. Our objective is to discover how Dynamaxing came about in Galar in the first place. A mystery that has baffled many." Magnolia said. "Sonia, I have an assignment for you. You will go across Galar and look into its mythology."

"What!?" Sonia said.

"Consider it a test to see if you can become a Pokemon professor." Magnolia said.

"Fine. You got it." Sonia said.

"Now...for the real reason. Lee, you gotta endorse me!" Hop said to Leon.

"What? Endorse? For the Gym Challenge?" Leon said.

"Wait...endorse?" Ichiro asked.

"Technically, someone can't enter the gym challenge unless they've been endorsed by someone." Leon said.

"And by endorsed you mean scouted out?" Kagura said.

"Sort of. It's sort of like having proof that someone acknowledges your skills. I really wanna endorse you Hop, I also wanna endorse Titanica too. Hmm...tough choice here. Ah. Got it. Hop, Titanica...you're gonna battle each other!" Leon said.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's do it!" Hop said.

"Deja vu anyone?" Leviathan said.

They stood on the battlefield as each stood on opposite ends.

"Things aren't gonna go like last time. Here we go! Go...Wooloo!" Hop said sending out Wooloo.

"Bzzt! Wooloo, the Sheep Pokemon! A Normal Type! Its curly fleece is such an effective cushion that this Pokémon could fall off a cliff and stand right back up at the bottom, unharmed." Rotomphone said.

"Go go Wooloo! Wooloo, Woohoo!" Stoj cheered.

"Who's side are you on?" Hope asked.

"Okay, here I go." Titanica said. "Let's go...Blipbug!" she said sending out a small worm like creature with glasses like eyes.

"Bzzt! Blipbug, the Larva Pokemon! A Bug Type! A constant collector of information, this Pokémon is very smart. Very strong is what it isn't." Rotomphone said.

"Here we go! Tackle it!" Hop said as Wooloo charged.

"Blipbug, attack with Struggle Bug!" Titanica said as Blipbug attacked Wooloo with a strong bug type attack.

"Whoa! Now that is impressive." Hop said as Wooloo was taken down with constant uses of Struggle Bug. "Return! I got just the thing for that. Go, Rookidee!" Hop said sending out a small bird.

"Bzzt! Rookidee, the Tiny Bird Pokemon! A Flying Type! It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle—even a defeat increases its strength a bit." Rotomphone said.

"You did good. Return! Come on out! Yamper!" Titanica said as out came a Yamper. "Attack with Nuzzle!" she said as Yamper nuzzled against Rookidee, shocking it.

"Ouch. Guess you learned about type advantage huh." Hop said. "This might not be so easy."

"No it won't be." Titanica said as Yamper attacked with Nuzzle again after avoiding Rookidee's peck.

"Return. Not bad! But now we get serious! Let's go, Grookey!" Hop said.

"Return! Come on out! Scorbunny!" Titanica said. "Use Quick Attack!" she called as Scorbunny hit Grookey quickly.

"You don't gotta take that! Grookey, use Branch Poke!" Hop said as Grookey poked at Scorbunny with its stick.

"Fire back with Ember!" Titanica called as Scorbunny launched a small fireball at Grookey, hitting it hard. It wasn't long before Scorbunny stood victorious over Grookey.

"Okay...that's all I needed to see." Leon said. "Hmm...you both battled it pretty hard so...guess I have no choice but to endorse you both!"

"Yes!" Hop cheered. "Our legend begins now!"

"Congrats, Alice." Hope said.

"Thank you Hope. I'll be sure to do my best in the Gym Challenge." Titanica said.

"Then you might wanna...duck down!" Eddy said as they ducked down as something crashed into the ground near the battlefield.

"I don't believe it." Magnolia said seeing several black rocks. "Wishing Stars."

"They're beautiful." Ash said as he picked one up.

"These will serve as good samples for research. As well as using two of them to create bands for our newly endorsed trainers." Magnolia said.

"Ah, well… We can always have Miu craft them from scratch for us." David said as several Trainers from his group collect them as well. "Speaking of which, guys… There's something I want to talk to you all about the night before the opening ceremonies."

"Sure, whatever you wanna talk about, we'll listen." Hope said.

"What is it exactly that he wants to talk about?" Simon asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get to Motostoke. That's where the opening ceremonies are being held." Mahiru mentioned.

"In that case, we'll just have to wait." Mark said.


	3. The Gym Challenge Begins!

The next morning, the group gathered in Wedgehurst as they boarded the train as it drove off.

"This is so amazing. I hear the Wild Area is this massive expanse where a number of Pokemon roam free." Hop said excitedly sharing some photos of the area with them.

"Well...glad to see you're excited." Titanica said before the train stop.

"Last stop, the Meetup Spot!" the conductor said.

"Wait... that's...oh yes!" Hop said running out.

"Hey! Hold it! Don't go...whoa." Titanica said as she stared out at the vast fields and lakes before her. "So this is it...the Wild Area."

"It's like Hyrule in the Era of the Wild." Lance said.

"Look...in the distance. That's Motostoke standing there across the way. We can cross the fields just to get to it." Titanica said.

"Let's go then." Ash said with a sad expression as they ventured into the Wild Area.

"Look at how many Pokémon are here. You can form the perfect team in this place alone." Leia said.

"A true Pokémon paradise." Connor said before noticing some weird holes in the area glowing red. "Hey, those dens…"

"They're most likely the dens Professor Magnolia explained. The ones that house Dynamax Pokemon." Robin said.

"Power Spots." Arnice said.

"Don't even think about it, you two." Morph said pulling the two back. "We do not need you causing trouble like this."

"Yes, maam." the two said.

"I have a feeling we'll have to go into at least one of those dens before we're done here in Galar." Scarlet said. "We'd better make sure we're prepared."

"Scarlet's right." Hope said. "Against a Dynamax Pokémon, you have to be prepared. Let's come back when were more ready."

"I know that…" Arnice said flicking Morph's arm off.

"Arnice, is something wrong?" Hope asked.

"It's nothing." Arnice said.

"If you're sure. Okay, let's get moving to Motostoke." Hope said.

The group then ran along the fields to the Motostoke entrance, avoiding many stronger Pokemon and seeing those that were smaller along the way.

"There's so many Pokémon here. It wouldn't hurt to catch a few on the way, would it?" Kendo asked.

David remained silent at the idea.

"Let's focus on getting to Motostoke for now." Hope said as they continued until they reached the entrance to the city itself and went inside. It was a steam driven like city with multiple factories dotted all across it. Arriving at Motostoke stadium, both Titanica and Hop registered as participants. However…

"Okay, out of my way." said a boy with white hair in purple pushing the two out of the way. "Registering. My endorsement and the name is Bede."

"Excuse me. Where do you get off?" David asked.

"Hmph. Those two may have been endorsed by the champion. But do you know who I was endorsed by?" Bede asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." David said.

"The chairman. Which means I am much more important and have more talent." Bede said.

"Says who? That's not usually how these things work." David said.

"Even if you were chosen by this Chairman, you're still just a trainer like the rest of them." Ash said.

"He's right. Believe me, I know my way around a competition. And people with attitudes like yours don't last very long." David said.

"And I suppose you lot are of some importance?" Bede asked.

"You still have no idea who some of us even are, do you?" David asked.

"Don't know, don't care. You all are just unimportant background characters compared to me." Bede said.

"Hahaha. That arrogance of yours will be your own downfall." Ash laughed.

"Oh please. I don't have time to explain myself to you." Bede said walking off and pushing by Titanica. "If you and your company cross my path again, I'll make an example out of you all." he said before leaving.

"Hmph." Ash said with a smirk.

"That guy's so egocentric." Hope said.

"So...seems you all are here too." a voice said as they saw Emi approaching.

"Emi! Didn't think we'd see you here." David said.

"You can thank the Dynamax Phenomenon for that. Recently a giant Tsareena attacked Tokyo. We managed to defeat it but it was later discovered that a small rift was found near one of the parks, where the Pokemon originated." Emi said.

"So it wasn't just us then. A giant Haxorus attacked the KOF Stadium not too long ago." Mayumi said.

"I know. Counting Tokyo and that city, there have been 7 other incidents where Dynamax Pokemon have occured." Emi said.

"Yeah, we saw them on the video that was posted." Mari said. "These rifts… Could they be originating from this region?"

"If so, then who would be causing them?" Jude asked.

"No idea. Though from what I've seen I'm not the only one who went through the rift to investigate." Emi said.

"Well, well, seems we've got quite the party here." a voice said as they saw Dazai with Atsushi and Kunikida walking in.

"Atsushi!" Ace smiled.

"Dazai and Kunikida are here too?" Hope asked.

"Friends of yours?" Connor asked.

"Something like that." David said.

"They're members of the Armed Detective Agency." Hope said. "If you guys are here, I can only guess a Dynamaxed Pokemon was rampaging through Yokohama as well."

"Yes. A large rock like creature comprised of blue and red stones. People called it a Gigalith. It was calmed by us immediately." Kunikida said.

"I'm guessing Dazai tried to get himself killed by it." Hope said.

"Hope, he already said he stopped doing that!" David said.

"Anyways…" Atsushi cleared his throat. "We were hoping to figure out why that creature came to Yokohama, so we cam to galar to investigate."

"Man, everybody's coming to Galar for one reason or another, aren't they?" Connor asked.

"It sure looks like that." a voice said as they saw Adora and her alliance enter.

"Adora and the Princesses as well." Mari said.

"Yep, we're here too, don't make a big thing out of it." Mermista said nonchalantly.

"All of our kingdoms feel under attack by those creatures as well." Perfuma said.

"And that's where the other four attacks happened." Emi said.

"So we decided to go through the rift and see what those creatures were. So...this is what another world looks like." Adora said.

"Eh, you get used to it." Natsu said.

"Well...we should probably get over to the hotel and rest up for the opening ceremonies." Hop said. "Come on. I'm sure they got enough room for us."

The large group then headed over to the Budew Drop inn as they saw the lobby.

"Oooh! So this is a hotel!" Perfuma said.

"I've already went ahead and booked some rooms for us." Kunikida said. "We must hurry, we don't want to fall behind my schedule."

"Hey, look at that statue." Connor said seeing a knight with a sword and shield.

"Wow… It looks so nice. I wonder what this is about." David said.

"I've been hearing stories about this one." Cheetah said. "Legend tells of centuries ago where the entire region was coated in a dark sky as it gave rise to a giant monster. But two warriors, bearing a sword and shield, rose up to dispel the darkness. But no one really remembers what they looked like so they settled on this statue."

"Hmm, not exact but that's pretty close to the original legend." said a young girl with black hair in pigtails. "The monster is actually a disaster known as the Darkest Day where giant pokemon roamed Galar and caused mayhem."

"Giant Pokemon causing mayhem… I didn't know it dated that far back." Mayumi said.

"It's fine. The legend is so old, no one knows what the actual events were anyway." the girl said as a small hamster like pokemon near her agreed.

"Oh! Hello there." Perfuma said.

"What is that, a hamster?" Bow asked.

"Bzzt! Morpeko, the Two-Sided Pokemon! An Electric and Dark Type! It carries electrically roasted seeds with it as if they're precious treasures. No matter how much it eats, it always gets hungry again in short order." Rotomphone said.

"He's my partner. What you lot would call a Perfect Link in a way. My name is Marnie. As luck has it, I'm also a gym challenge participant." she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Marnie." David said with a bow.

"Anyway, we really need to...what the?" Hop said as they saw rowdy people in black and pink crowding the front desk.

"What the? I told them not to cause trouble." Marnie groaned.

"Let me guess… Your adoring fans? One of them kind of has your picture on a banner." Leia said.

"Unfortunately. They're from the same town as me and started a fanbase called Team Yell." Marnie said. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"Take it from me, girl. I know how it feels to have rowdy fans." David said.

"And rowdy they are, they aren't moving for any… wait, where's Kunikida?" Hope asked.

"Oi, fancy! Shove off!" one of the Team Yell grunts threatened.

"I will not! You're putting me behind schedule!" Kunikida said.

"Oh for the love of…" David said. "Excuse me you guys. Can we help you with anything? You're kind of disrupting the staff here."

"You wanna get in our faces too? Team Yell's all about helpin' one trainer alone win the Gym challenge, and that's Marnie! You get in our way, you're in for a battle!" the grunt said.

"Now now. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable way to settle this without getting the other guests involved." David said.

"Like heck you will. We're gonna be as loud as we want!" one of them said sending out a black and white raccoon like creature.

"A Zigzagoon? Wait… Something's different." David said.

"Bzzt! Zigzagoon, the Tiny Racoon Pokemon! Galarian Form! A Dark and Normal Type! Thought to be the oldest form of Zigzagoon, it moves in zigzags and wreaks havoc upon its surroundings." Rotomphone said.

"Heh. Suit yourselves, then." David said sending out Dustox.

"Take em down! Use Knock off!" the grunt said as the Galarian Zigzagoon charged at Dustox.

"Use Poison Powder." David said.

Zigzagoon was hit with the powder as it growled in pain.

"No worries! I got your back, mate! Go, Nickit!" another of them said sending out a red fox creature.

"Bzzt! Nickit, the Fox Pokemon! A Dark Type! Aided by the soft pads on its feet, it silently raids the food stores of other Pokémon. It survives off its ill-gotten gains." Rotomphone said.

"Alrighty. Don't say I didn't warn you." David said. "Dustox, Silver Wind on Nickit!"\

The attack nailed Nickit head on, taking it out in one hit.

"What the? No way!" Nickit's trainer said.

"No way we'll let that off. Zigzagoon, hit it with Headbutt!" the other said as Zigzagoon charged.

"Dustox, finish this with Venoshock!" David said.

Dustox nailed Zigzagoon with its poison type move, which was even more effective since the target was poisoned as Zigzagoon was knocked out.

"He's so strong!" the yell grunt said.

"We'll just gang up on him in a brawl and…" another said.

"Okay, that's enough!" Marnie shouted.

"M-M-Marnie!" they shouted.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Go back home and think about what you've done." Marnie said as the grunts slumped over and walked out the door.

"Whew… Those are some wild fans you got there, Marnie." David said as he retrieved Dustox. "But in my opinion… They don't seem like bad people, deep down. They're just a little...extreme in their support."

"Yeah...they are." Marnie said sighing as she checked in. "Nice meeting you all. I'll see you at the opening ceremonies." she said going to her room.

"Oh yeah. There was something I wanted to talk to you all about. Once you all settle into your rooms, meet me on the rooftop." David said.

"Sure thing, David." Mark nodded.

It was after checking into everyone's rooms, they soon gathered on the rooftop.

"Okay, everyone's here. So...what was it you wanted to tell us?" Jexi asked.

"Guys… I've been thinking… After the opening ceremonies… I think my group and I are going to stay in the Wild Area for a while." David said.

"Why's that?" Hope said. "Do you think… oh, I know what this is about. The Champion Cup."

"Something like that. I've been hearing that exceptional trainers are exempt from the Gym Challenge and go straight there. I figured that with this in mind, some of us would keep our teams up to date. But that's not the only thing." David said.

"The Dynamax Pokemon, right?" Jexi asked.

"That's right. I figured that in the process of doing so, we would do a little research on the Dynamax Pokemon on our own. I don't know if we'll find much to go on, though." David said.

"You might. There are more than just Dynamax Pokemon out there. Some Pokemon even go beyond that size we've seen and change into an all new form altogether. Gigantamax." Emi said.

"So it's like a gigantic version of Mega Evolution?" Connor asked.

"It has to be, if not only their size changes, but their form as well." Hope said.

"This is something we have to investigate on two fronts." Kunikida said. "David, we'll leave the investigation in the Wild Area to you. We will gather data from the mainland."

"And I'll see what I can learn as we go through the region." Titanica said. "About Galar's history and the Dynamax Phenomenon!"

"So...just count on us as we will on you." Jexi said.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you guys." David said.

The next morning…

"Okay...this does feel a bit strange." Titanica said wearing a soccer like uniform with the number 52 on it.

"Well apparently that uniform is required of all Gym Challenge participants." Sci-Twi said.

"Well...as long as I have to." Titanica said.

They gathered in the stands as walking out into the arena was a man in a suit with combed over hair stepping out. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am Rose, Chairman of the Pokemon League! I know that everyone gathered here and everyone watching at home have all been waiting for this big moment. It is my pleasure to announce that finally, the Galar Region Gym Challenge will now begin! Now to explain how it works, only by defeating 8 of the ten gym leaders and collecting 8 of the ten gym badges can a challenger have the change of battling the greatest champion in history! Now...I would like to invite the gym leaders to show themselves!" he said.

The lights then shined to an entrance as walking into the stadium were nine different individuals.

"First we have the Fighting Farmer! The Grass Type expert, Milo!" the announcer said referring to a muscular guy in a straw hat.

"The Raging Wave! Give it up for the master of water types, Nessa!" the announcer said referring to a dark skinned woman with ocean blue streaks as she blew a kiss to the crowd.

"The ever burning man of fire! Here comes the fire type master, Kabu!" the announcer said referring to a man in red with a towel over his shoulders.

Next out was a stoic and strong looking young girl as she marched out. "The Galar Karate Prodigy! Nobody's better with Fighting types than Bea!" the announcer said.

"Next comes the silent boy of mystery! Allister, friend to Ghost types!" the announcer said referring to a boy in a white mask.

"Master of a fantastic theater! The charming Fairy Type user, Opal!" the announcer said referring to an elderly woman.

"Then comes the Hard Rock Crusher! Please welcome the rock type master, Gordie!" the announcer said referring to a blond haired man in shades as he saluted to the crowd.

"Then comes the Ice cold professional! The ice type master, Melony!" the announcer said referring to a woman dressed in winter wear.

"And last but not least, we can't forget about the Tamer of Dragons! Raihan, the top Gym leader!" the announcer said referring to a man in a jacket as he was taking some selfies.

"Well we're missing one but, these are the people we are more than proud to call our Gym Leaders!" Rose said.

"Wow…. this years challenge must be big for all of them to show up." Bow said from the stands.

"Here comes Alice!" Hope said as Titanica stepped out along with the other Gym Challenge participants as the crowd roared with excitement. "Wow...so this is how a parent feels when seeing their child out there."

"We're all proud of her, Hope." Jexi said.

"I can't wait to see what she'll do in this challenge." Hope smiled.

_Later back in the main reception._

"That was a heck of a ceremony. Those gym leaders look tough too." Glimmer siad.

"And there's 10 of em you gotta go through? Wow." Mermista nodded.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon, boys and girls." Emo said. "It's pretty much like this in every country in this world."

"Not like this." Connor said. "Gym battles aren't in no ordinary gyms. They're in stadiums just like this one. And according to Magnolia, each one is built on a Power Spot."

"Which means we will gather data from every gym leader we see Alice fight." Kunikida said.

"Sound strategy." Hope said.

"Which gym should I start at though?" Alice asked.

"Well the gyms seem to go in a series so...best first spot would be Turffield, home to Milo." Atsushi said.

"Then that's as good a place to start as any." Titanica said. "Let's go!"


	4. Encounter with Bede

"Ah...now this is an experience." Titanica said smelling the air of the natural air.

"Yeah...a journey can truly do that to someone." Jexi said.

"Truer words have never been spoken. The fields remind me of the ones I always spent my time with Elizabeth when I was little." Ash said.

"Well it's not going to be fields for long. From the looks of things, we'll have to cross through a mine in order to reach the next town." Atsushi said.

"Guess we'll be doing a little spelunking then." Cu Chulainn said.

"The Galar Mine 1 is a mine that helps to provide the region with some of its materials and raw energy." Atsushi said. "It's owned by the same company that this Rose guy runs."

"Rose? The chairman himself?" Emi asked.

"According to most of the records, he runs multiple departments under a large corporation called Macro Cosmos." Kunikida said. "It's one that actually does a lot of good for the region."

"So Macro Cosmos basically is the pillar of the region." Connor said.

"Companies always look like they're doing good, but eventually there's a dark secret revealed." Orchid said.

"Well you'd be wrong this time. We've looked at their background. They're as clean as can be." Dazai said.

"Forgive her. Ace's group tends to suspect a lot of people." Jexi said.

"Wait, aren't they usually right though?" ZS asked.

"That isn't the point. Suspicion leads to false accusation leading to a lot of mixed feelings about people who may seem bad but are innocent." Emi said.

"Wish I could deny but...given what happened with Barry...I'm not sure what to believe is true right now." Mark said.

"Anarchy is right. Everyone who was at Infernity Tower saw how he looked when he was at the top. Ishihara trusts almost everyone here, and even he doesn't trust him." Cheetah said.

"I agree with her. For now...let's just cut down on suspicion and just give people the benefit of the doubt." Hope said as they entered the mines as they explored them for a bit before they were heading for the end as they saw a familiar face. "Wait...is that…"

They looked ahead as they saw Bede smiling as he was collecting a few Wishing Stars.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. This joker again?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, it's you lot." Bede said. "Ah, I see your numbers have dwindled quite a bit. Scared at my marvelousness, are they?"

"Quite the opposite actually. They have important business to take care of and don't have time to play with you right now." Cheetah said.

"Oh, really? That's too bad. They seem like people of considerable skill." Bede said. "Still, if they have better things to do, then it's no skin off my bones. Less competition for me."

"You really think you're more important?" Titanica asked.

"Think? I AM more important. I have been chosen by the chairman of all people. I am the more marvelous and amazing trainer here than any of you combined, even those cowards who went and chickened out." Bede said.

"Why don't you prove it then?" Ash asked producing his flames.

"Don't. You harm him, you'll get arrested on the spot. A battle is more appropriate. After all, we are Gym Challenge participants." Titanica said.

"I have no arguments. After all, any trainer with a wishing star is in for a beating!" Bede said. "Let's go, Solosis!" he said sending out a green creature in a liquid-like membrane.

"A Solosis? He must be good with psychic types." Hope said.

"I warned you I would make an example of you next time we met. So prepare to lose with utter humiliation." Bede said.

"I'm not going to fall that easily! Go, Chewtle!" Titanica said sending out a small turtle like creature.

"Bzzt! Chewtle, the Snapping Pokemon! A Water type! Apparently the itch of its teething impels it to snap its jaws at anything in front of it." Rotomphone said.

"Please. Solosis, use Confusion!" Bede said as Solosis hit Chewtle with a powerful psychic attack.

"Chewtle, use Bite!" Titanica said as Chewtle ran at Solosis and bit down hard on it as Solosis started panicking with worry.

"Tch. Return!" Bede said recalling Solosis. "Come, Gothita!" he said sending out a small gothic looking pokemon.

"Nice work, Chewtle. Return! Go, Blipbug!" Titanica said sending out Blipbug.

"Gothita, attack it with Psybeam!" Bede said as Gothita fired a beam of psychic energy.

"Blipbug, Struggle Bug!" Titanica said as Blipbug went at Gothita with a powerful bug type attack.

"Nice. Good thing bug types are stronger than psychic types." Dan said.

"Return." Bede said. "Hmm. You clearly...are just some lucky little girl who is getting full of herself. You unimportant background characters...will fall now! Come, Hatenna!" he said sending out a small pink creature with a hat like antennae on its head.

"That's a new one!" Rainbow noticed.

"Bzzt! Hatenna, the Calm Pokemon! A Psychic Type! Via the protrusion on its head, it senses other creatures' emotions. If you don't have a calm disposition, it will never warm up to you." Rotomphone said.

"Let's keep it up, Blipbug! Struggle Bug!" Titanica said as Blipbug kept up the attack.

"Cancel it out with Disarming Voice!" Bede said as Hatenna gave a startled shout as Blipbug stopped its attack. "Now, use Confusion!" he said as Hatenna attacked Blipbug.

"Blipbug!" Titanica shouted.

"Let's finish it off. See...I told you...you all are just garbage compared to me! Confusion!" Bede said.

Blipbug slowly got up as it braved the psychic attack before giving a loud cry as it started to glow brightly.

"What?!" Bede asked.

"Blipbug's evolving!" Hope stated.

Blipbug then changed into a spherical hexagon like creature with glowing dots on its body.

"Bzzt! Dottler, the Radome Pokemon and the evolved form of Blipbug! A Bug and Psychic Type! As it grows inside its shell, it uses its psychic abilities to monitor the outside world and prepare for evolution." Rotomphone said.

"Evolution changes nothing. It's still just a lowly bug!" Bede said as Hatenna continued its attack.

"Use Light Screen!" Titanica said as Dottler created a barrier that blocked the attack.

"So that's it. When it became Dottler, it developed moves to protect it self. Light Screen reduces damage from special attacks like Confusion. In short, it's become more defensive now." Sci-Twi said.

"Now...let's have you get a taste of your own medicine. Dottler, Confusion!" Titanica said as Dottler attacked Hatenna with the attack and sent it flying.

"Return." Bede said recalling Hatenna. "Well...seems as though you were hiding your true talents from me. Though it matters little to me. I have all I need from this mine. I'll just have to strategize better against you next time." he said leaving the mine.

"What a sore loser, he just doesn't want to admit he lost." Simon said. "Either way, awesome fight, Alice!"

"Thanks. I'm really proud of Dottler for hanging in there. He's a big help." Titanica said patting Dottler.

"These creatures are strange, but something about them is really likeable." Perfuma said.

"They sure are." Simon said rubbing Cheshire's head before turning to Litty. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Litty said snapping out of her trance.

"Anyway, let's get going. I think Turffield is just outside." Adora said.

They headed outside of the mines before they looked out to a large farmland and inside the town's center was a large green stadium.

"Finally...its about time. My first Gym battle." Titanica said.


	5. The Fighting Farmer!

"Turffield. First stop on the tour." Hope said.

"Look at how connected to nature this place is." Perfuma said. "Reminds me of home."

"Yes. It's certainly breathtaking." Lance said.

"Okay...now is the time." Titanica said as she went into the stadium with the others.

"Well...looks like we got another challenger here for the Gym Challenge." Milo said stepping out.

"Hello Milo. And that's right, our friend Alice here would like to participate." Simon said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Vee! Vee!" Cheshire agreed.

"Well it ain't that simple kid, first things first, she's gotta ace my Gym Mission before facing me." Milo said. "That's how the gyms work. Beat the mission, then face the leader."

"Okay...I'm totally ready." Titanica said.

"Your friends are welcome to watch from the stands with the others in the crowd." Milo said.

"I wonder if it's the same with facing a few other trainers like in Kanto." Simon said.

"Close, but there's more to it here. Each gym has a certain mission that requires challengers to complete before they can face the Gym Leader." Emi said.

"She's right. Now...let's get it underway." Milo said as they took their places in the stands as a monitor showed Titanica entering a large grassy field.

"Okay, I'm ready! What is...huh?" she said before seeing a large herd of Wooloo in the field. "It's...just Wooloo?"

"Yep. You'll be corralling these fellers into a pen in order to get through. But keep in mind, these guys frighten easily." Milo said.

"So I just gotta lead them to their pens? No problem." Titanica said herding them. "So far so...huh?" she said before hearing barking as several Yamper ran out. "Oh come on!" she said as the Wooloo scattered from the barking.

"Ah, so there's the twist." SE said.

"Yamper are used as herding dogs here in Galar, so it makes total sense to have them as obstacles when it comes to herding Wooloo." Sci-Twi said.

"Still, this is pretty entertaining." Captain Cold said as Titanica chased the Wooloo all around the field before eventually getting them into their pen.

"Phew ...finally." she said passing through a gate before winding up in the stadium.

"Here we go. We're about to see a real Gym Battle now." Rainbow said.

Titanica and Milo soon reached the center of the arena.

"You know, my gym is usually the first one most people go to, so we get a lot of challengers. That's why I gotta keep the mission challenging, but that didn't stop you from completing it. Proper job! This is going to be a doozy of a battle. I'll have to Dynamax my Pokémon if I wanna win." Milo said.

"Same." Titanica said as they each took to different sides of the arena.

"The battle between the Fighting Farmer, Milo and the challenger Titanica will now...begin!" the announcer said.

(Cue- Gym Leader Battle- Pokémon Sword and Shield)

"Let's go, Rookidee!" Titanica said.

"Let's go, Gossifleur!" Milo said as Rookidee and a flower-like Pokémon were sent out.

"Bzzt! Gossifleur, the Flowering Pokémon! A Grass Type! It anchors itself in the ground with its single leg, then basks in the sun. After absorbing enough sunlight, its petals spread as it blooms brilliantly." Rotomphone said.

"I knew you used Grass types, so that's why I prepared in advance." Titanica said. "Rookidee, use Peck!"

"Not bad using type advantage but there's a bit more to it. Gossifleur, use Rapid Spin!" Milo said as Gossifleur spun around as Rookidee was blocked of its attack.

"Not bad, but we can come back from this!" Titanica said as Rookidee dove in from above and pecked at Gossifleur several times before it fell.

"Heh. Not bad, girly. Not bad at all." Milo said recalling Gossifleur.

"Nice work, Rookidee! Let's keep it up!" Titanica said.

"Woohoo! We're not going to be done in that easy! We're tough as weeds! I'm sending out one of my aces! Let's go, Eldegoss!" Milo said sending out a large cotton puff like Pokémon.

"Bzzt! Eldegoss, the Cotton Bloom Pokémon and the evolved form of Gossifleur! A Grass Type! The seeds attached to its cotton fluff are full of nutrients. It spreads them on the wind so that plants and other Pokémon can benefit from them." Rotomphone said.

"Here we go! Use Peck!" Titanica said.

"Oh...that's just gonna feel like a peck after this. It's Dynamax Time! You're about to be uprooted!" Milo said recalling Eldegoss as its pokeball grew to a large size as Milo pat it before tossing it as Eldegoss emerged and grew to the size of a giant. "Now then. It's time for the power of nature to come to full bloom! Eldegoss, Max Overgrowth!" Milo shouted as seeds were spread around Rookidee as a massive explosion of grass energy erupted and took out Rookidee.

"Rookidee, return!" Titanica said. "I shouldn't have underestimated the power of Dynamax, especially when I've seen it close hand. So...maybe it's time I played the same hand." Titanica said activating her band. "Let's do it Scorbunny." she said as her pokeball grew. "Dynamax!" she shouted tossing the ball as Scorbunny quickly grew to giant size to match Eldegoss.

"Whoa! Now we have two giants in the stadium! This is amazing!" the announcer said.

"We're going to show off our real power now!" Titanica said.

"We'll do the same, girl." Milo said.

"Scorbunny! Max Flare!" Titanica said.

"Eldegoss, Max Overgrowth!" Milo said as both moves collided with one another causing massive surges of energy across the stadium before Titanica and Scorbunny won out as the massive fireball hit Eldegoss. After it hit, a massive explosion of energy happened within Eldegoss as it shrunk back to normal size before being called back into its Pokéball.

"Well, don't that beat all?" Milo said as Scorbunny shrunk back to normal size. "Not bad, girl. Ya beat me fair and square, so this is your proof of your victory...the Grass Badge!" he said awarding her the badge as they shook hands as the crowd cheered.

"You got all that, right?" Betty asked.

"Every bit of it." Connor said who was recording the match on his Rotomphone for all science go.

_Later outside…_

"You rock, Alice! That was a heck of a gym battle!" Hope said.

"When can we see more?" Frosta asked eagerly.

"Hmm...looks like the next Gym is in Hulbury, that's where Nessa is." Atsushi said. "It's actually not that far. Just a straight path."

"Sounds good to me." Kagura said.

"Okay. Its set. Cross Route 5 and into Hulbury. Maybe I'll get some new Pokemon on the way. I'm gonna get a nice little group together...and become champion." Titanica said.


	6. Overcome the Raging Wave! Vs Nessa!

"Okay...that route wasn't as long as I originally thought it would be. Caught some good Pokémon along the way but we've made it." Titanica said as they arrived near the seafaring town of Hulbury.

"This place is beautiful." Selena said.

"Indeed." Double D agreed. "The architecture is rather fitting, isn't it?"

"It's not as cool as my place but… it's pretty cool, I guess." Mermista piped in.

"If you live around here, water type Pokémon are your thing." Hope said.

"And there's only one trainer I have interest in. And that's Nessa. Luckily I have two Pokémon ready to…" Titanica said as one of her balls opened as Yamper jumped out. "And that's one of them. Someone's eager."

"I'll say." Eze said petting Yamper.

"Since Nessa is a water type specialist, electric types like Yamper are the way to go." Connor said.

"Yep. Which is why this little guy is perfect. Now...off we go!" Titanica said as they marched over to the stadium.

"Ah...the next challenger. Right this way." an attendant said as Titanica changed out as the others sat in the stands.

"Wonder what the challenge will be this time." Leviathan said.

"Uh...looks like that." Tsuyu said as they saw a massive maze filled with pipes spouting rushing water.

"Where's Mario and Luigi when you need them?" ZS said, chuckling.

"Wrong world, Z." Alkal responded.

"It's a joke, dude. No need to get critical." Dan said.

"Okay...no pressure." Titanica said as she slowly made her way through the maze one part at a time before quickly making it to the end. "Okay, that wasn't so bad. And I didn't get wet once." she said as a pipe spouted out water over her. "Nevermind." she said going through the gate.

"Well she got washed up but at least she passed." Hope said as they saw her entering the arena.

As soon as she entered, entering from the opposite end was Nessa as the two of them gathered in the stadium.

"That wasn't bad, you passing my challenge like that." Nessa said. "But...suffice it to say, you aren't going to last long here."

"We'll just have to see about that." Titanica said as they both walked away from each other.

"Let's start this off right! Go, Goldeen!" Nessa said sending out a goldfish like creature.

"That...was not what I was expecting." SE said. "Looks pretty small, but I suppose it's got power in that horn."

"Let's go, Yamper!" Titanica said sending out Yamper. As soon as it was sent out, it spotted its own tail and started chasing it. "Now's not the time to play, boy."

"This should be over, pretty fast. Goldeen, use Horn Attack!" Nessa said as Goldeen went at Yamper at high speed but was surprised to see Yamper avoid it easily. "Huh?"

"Uh...yeah. Totally planned that! Now, use Spark!" Titanica said as Yamper charged into it with an electrified tackle, sending the goldfish Pokémon flying in a one hit K.O.

"Return!" Nessa said. "Let's make up for this. Go, Arrokuda!" she said sending out a strange brown and tan fish Pokémon.

"Never seen that Pokémon before." Simon said.

"Bzzt, Arrokuda, the Rush Pokémon! A Water Type! If it sees any movement around it, this Pokémon charges for it straightaway, leading with its sharply pointed jaw. It's very proud of that jaw." Rotomphone said.

"It's kinda like Leviathan in a way when she fights underwater with her halberd." Fefnir said.

"Goldeen may not have been a challenge but when it comes to speed, nothing beats Arrokuda! Now, use Aqua Jet!" Nessa said as Arrokuda quickly rammed into Yamper. "Don't let it get away. Use Bite!"

"Yamper! Use Dig!" Titanica said as Yamper dug into the ground.

"Oh please. I can just wash it out. Arrokuda, Whirlpool!" Nessa said as Arrokuda sent water down the hole. "Once it comes out, it's...what?" she said as Yamper came out behind Arrokuda.

"Use Nuzzle!" Titanica said as it nuzzled next to the fish and shocked it.

"Not good. Return!" Nessa said recalling it. "Well...here I am. Down to my last Pokemon...I've been saving the best for last!" she declared. "Let's do this, my ace! Drednaw!" she said sending out a large turtle like creature.

"Bzzt! Drednaw, the Bite Pokémon and the evolved form of Chewtle! A Water and Rock type! With jaws that can shear through steel rods, this highly aggressive Pokémon chomps down on its unfortunate prey." Rotomphone said.

"Okay...now things might be getting harder here." Titanica said.

"Your problems are about to get a whole lot worse." Nessa smirked. "It's time to flood this stadium and make it our ocean! Drednaw! Time to Dynamax!" she said recalling Drednaw as its ball grew larger as she tossed it, allowing Drednaw to grow to giant size.

"Now it's getting serious!" Connor said recording the fight.

"Get ready! Use Max Geyser!" Nessa called.

"Yamper! Use Dig!" Titanica said as Yamper quickly dug into the stadium.

"That's not going to work this time!" Nessa said as Drednaw fired a massive stream of water as it washed Yamper right out of the hole it dug.

"Yamper's in big trouble!" Atsushi said.

"The power of Dynamaxing is powerful indeed." Kunikida said adjusting his glasses.

"It's not over for the little guy yet. Look!" Glimmer said as Yamper was getting up.

"Even if its an electric type, I dunno if Yamper can take another hit like that." Hope said.

"Wait, I'm feeling a surge of power from it." Lilianna said as Yamper was glowing.

"Yamper…" Titanica said as Yamper grew bigger before it stood there as a larger dog like creature.

"Bzzt! Boltund, the Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Yamper! An Electric Type! It sends electricity through its legs to boost their strength. Running at top speed, it easily breaks 50 mph." Rotomphone said.

"Wow, That's one fast dog!" Bow marveled.

Boltund turned to Titanica and nodded.

"Okay then Boltund! Time to turn this around!" Titanica acknowledged. "You're not the only one with that trick." she said recalling Boltund. "Let's do it!" she said. "Dynamax!"

Boltund popped out of his ball and grew giant sized as well.

"So, want to go Dynamax for Dynamax, hm? Fine by us! Drednaw, Max Geyser again!" Nessa called.

"Boltund! It's time! Max Lightning!" Titanica said as Boltund surged with electricity and fired into the air before a bolt of lightning came down on Drednaw and shocked it.

"Did she get her?" Hope asked as Drednaw tried to stay upright. A massive explosion then came from its body before it shrunk down to normal size and fainted.

"It's over! Gym Challenger Alice is the winner!" the announcer called as the crowd cheered.

"I did it…" Titanica breathed.

"That you did. I didn't expect you to win with just one Pokémon and for it to hold out so well." Nessa said. "That Boltund of yours is really loyal. As a reward, you get the Water Badge."

_Later outside Hullbury Stadium…._

"Whoo, Alice, you are on fire!" Akane said.

"Speaking of fire, the next Gym leader has to face is Kabu back in Motostoke." Atsushi said. "From what I hear, he's nearly impossible to beat. They say Gym Challengers withdraw because they can't get past his powerful fire type Pokémon."

"And since we're going back to Motostoke, I wonder if David and his group have made progress on their research." Emi said.

"We'll just have to go back and meet them in Motostoke, I suppose." Hope said. "Atsushi, what's the quickest way back?"

"Well if we cut through Galar Mine 2, we'll make it to the outskirts of Motostoke." Atsushi said.

"Lets go, then. Man, this journeys fun." Connor said as they headed for the Galar Mine 2 entrance.

As they did, they stopped in place when they saw a familiar trainer up ahead. "Great, he's here too?" Betty said.

"Want me to take this one, Alice?" Simon asked.

"No, it's me he's after. We are in the same boat." Alice said approaching Bede. "Hello Bede. Looks like we keep running into each other."

"Hmm? Oh...it's you." Bede said. "And I see you're still hanging out with those people. You should really just cut them loose. They're just dead weight at this point."

"What'd you say?!" Saki said before Aya stopped her and shook her head.

"Let's not forget I beat you last time." Titanica said.

"Yes, out of pure luck. But...let's just see about making things better. Consider it my mercy, beating you now will save you from humiliation later." Bede said.

"Them's fighting words." Titanica said.

"Let's wrap this up quickly than. Come, Solosis!" Bede said.

"Time for you to work. Go, Applin!" Titanica said sending out a small apple like creature.

"What the heck is that? An apple? A worm?" Bow asked.

"Bzzt! Applin, the Apple Core Pokémon! A Grass and Dragon Type! As soon as it's born, it burrows into an apple. Not only does the apple serve as its food source, but the flavor of the fruit determines its evolution." Rotomphone said.

"That's pretty sweet." Stoj said.

"Hmph. I'll make that Applin into applesauce." Bede said.

"Don't think so. Use Sucker Punch!" Titanica said as Applin quickly uppercutted Solosis before it could even attack.

"Lucky hit." Bede said returning Solosis. "Teach her a lesson, Gothita!" he said sending out Gothita.

"Sucker Punch!" Titanica said as Applin uppercutted Gothita too.

"What? But it's just some lowly apple." Bede said recalling it.

"Looks aren't everything. You just don't know when to admit you're beat." Titanica said.

"Neither do you. Luckily, my newest addition will take you down. Come, Ponyta!" he said sending out a horse-like creature with a horn and flowing mane.

"Another Kanto Pokémon that's Galarian style." Hope said.

"Bzzt! Ponyta, the Unique Horn Pokémon! Galarian Form! A Psychic Type! This Pokémon will look into your eyes and read the contents of your heart. If it finds evil there, it promptly hides away." Rotomphone said.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Bede said as a strong magical wind hit Applin hard.

"This isn't good. Fairy type attacks and dragons don't mix. Return!" Titanica said recalling Applin. "Well...your turn. Go, Corvisquire!" she said sending out a bigger bird.

"Whoa, Rookidee evolved." Connor said.

"Bzzt, Corvisquire, the Raven Pokémon and the evolved form of Rookidee! A Flying Type! Smart enough to use tools in battle, these Pokémon have been seen picking up rocks and flinging them or using ropes to wrap up enemies." Rotomphone said.

"Now, use Power Trip!" Titanica said as Corvisquire flew right towards Ponyta and hit it hard with its beak.

"Return! Not too shabby but you forgot about Hatenna!" Bede said sending out Hatenna.

"Actually, I didn't!" Titanica said as Corvisquire flew right towards it. "Power Trip!" she said as the bird nailed Hatenna with the powerful dark type attack, defeating it.

"Hmph. My mistake. You don't lack strength...you simply lack talent." Bede said. "No matter, I've gotten what I wanted here."

"Talent has nothing to do with this. You just don't want to accept you lost, twice in fact." Simon said.

"I don't need words from some nobody." Bede said as he walked off.

"Ignore him, Simon. He's not worth it." Emi said. "In fact… He reminded me of David in his early days."

"Really?" Simon said.

"Yep. Though, without the high-and-mighty attitude." Emi said.

"Well that's a good point." Simon said as Cheshire jumped onto his shoulder.

"Nonetheless, he is only a conceited child that doesn't know when he is out of his depth. His overblown ego will be his own downfall, soon enough." Cheetah said.

"Bede...some of the Pokemon with you react to emotions and the heart. So...what could have put you down this path?" Titanica pondered as they continued heading to Motostoke.


	7. Pass That Iron Wall of Fire!

"Wow ...hard to believe that we've gone full circle. All the way back to Motostoke." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Looking at the map, seems the towns are connected in a circle." Atsushi said.

"Hey guys." a voice said as David was in front of the Gym. "How has the Gym Challenge been coming along?"

"Great! Alice has beaten Milo and Nessa already." Hope said.

"And in a few minutes, I'm going to Motostoke Stadium to face Kabu." Titanica said.

"Kabu, huh? We've seen a lot of Gym Challengers get crushed in there." David said.

"Yeah...he's not wrong. He's been called the Wall because most people who face him give up the challenge upon facing him." a voice said as Marnie arrived.

"Hey Marnie." Saaya said.

"You here for Kabu too?" Titanica said.

"I've already gotten my badge. I just figured...since we're rivals...I can't let you get ahead of me." she said drawing out a Pokéball.

"Oh, I get it. You want to battle me." Titanica said.

"That's right. It's only fitting. Now we're going to start this right! Go, Scraggy!" she said sending out a yellow lizard with loose lower skin.

"A Scraggy? She must be great with Dark Types, if Morpeko is of any indication." Connor said before noticing two Team Yell grunts behind her. "Whoa, where'd they come from?"

"Connor, you know it's been established that Team Yell are basically her cheerleaders, right?" David asked.

"Yeah, and quit making observations of our Marnie unless its about how great she is or we'll come over and tear ya a new one." one of them said.

"Uh...sure." Connor said sweating a bit.

"So that's how you wanna play it? Fine. Let's go, Raboot!" Titanica said sending out a rabbit creature with fur resembling a hoodie of sorts.

"Bzzt! Raboot, the Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Scorbunny! A Fire Type! It kicks berries right off the branches of trees and then juggles them with its feet, practicing its footwork." Rotomphone said.

"Use Headbutt!" Marnie said as Scraggy ran at Raboot only for Raboot to jump and avoid it.

"Now! Use Double Kick!" Titanica said as Raboot dealt two swift kicks to Scraggy, sending it into the air.

"Return. Come, Croagunk!" Marnie said sending out a purple frog creature.

"Return, Raboot! Let's go, Dottler!" Titanica said sending out Dottler.

"Use Poison Sting!" Marnie said as Croagunk attacked Dottler with poison needles.

"Counter! Use Confusion!" Titanica said as Dottler attacked Croagunk with a powerful psychic attack, taking it out instantly.

"Return. Okay...your turn now. Let's go, Morpeko!" Marnie said sending out Morpeko.

"Let's end this fast! Dottler, attack with Struggle Bug!" Titanica said as Morpeko was hit with powerful bug energy. "That a...huh?" she said as she saw Morpeko's fur turn black before it got an angry face on it. "What the heck?!"

"It switched forms?" Hope asked.

"Hunger Switch. An ability only Morpeko has. The one we usually see is Full Belly Mode, we're seeing its Hangry Mode." Sci-Twi said.

"Now...use Bite!" Marnie said as Morpeko ran at Dottler and bit into it, causing massive damage.

"That did a lot more damage than it usually did…" Titanica said. "Of course it did, Dottler has Psychic Type traits too. Return!" she said recalling Dottler. "Let's go, Boltund!" she said sending out Boltund. "Use Dig!" she said as Boltund dug underground.

"Now where could it have...Morpeko. Move now!" Marnie said too late as Boltund emerged from the ground and nailing Morpeko dead on.

"Morpeko may be a Dark Type but it's also an Electric Type too." Titanica said as Morpeko fainted.

"Hmm...not bad. You shouldn't have any problem clearing this challenge." Marnie said recalling Morpeko. "Looks like I'll have a little more work to do before I continue on." she said walking off.

"Marnie's pretty tough, huh?" Hope said.

"No kidding. She manages those Dark-types really well." David said. "Anyways, it's getting late, so it's best we rest at the Budew Drop Inn for the night and challenge Kabu tomorrow. My group will report our current findings there. I'll even treat you to a curry dish that I've been working on."

"Curry?" Akane asked.

"Turns out for some reason, Curry is very popular here." Connor said.

"Yep. It's very good for the Pokémon too. Perks them right up." David said.

"So, how 'bout we get over to the Budew Drop Inn and you whip that curry up." Gemini asked.

The Group headed over to the Budew Drop Inn and set up in their rooms. Afterwards, everyone met up for David's special dinner.

"Sorry it took so long. I've been working on this one. It's a Fettuccini Curry with dashes of Sitrus, Kebia and Aguav berries." David said.

"That sounds delicious." Hope said.

"Let's dig in, everybody!" Akane said.

"At least it's not Mystery Food X." Roy said as he took a bite.

The Royal Knights shiver at those words. "Don't remind us…" they all said.

"Why does it sound like you're all having traumatic flashbacks?" Mark asked.

"Because we've been travelling with the Dimensional Heroes when the Demon Lords were on the loose. The Investigation Team was among them." Dynasmon said.

"Let me guess. One night, Yukiko volunteered to make dinner?" Emo asked.

"And here was the result." Mari said showing pics of Yu and Yosuke with blanked out eyes on the ground.

"Exactly how we remember it. Word of advice for this Multiversal Coalition or whatever Barry calls it… Never get Yukiko in the kitchen." Leopardmon said as he tasted David's curry. "Mmm… This is actually really good."

"You're right. It's not the best curry, but…" Moltar started, taking another bite and swallowing. "Really good for a first attempt, David."

"I agree, it's very sweet and salty at the same time." Hope said.

"Thanks. It has been tough trying to find Berries that would compliment the Fettuccini." David said.

"I'd give this meal an A+!" Aya said.

"Actually, there are official grades by class of cooking curry. They go from Koffing, to Wobbufett, Micerly, Copperajah, and finally the highest rank, Charizard." Adora said.

"You sure know a lot." Glimmer said.

"I study up a lot." Adora said. "I wonder what kinda class rank this gets?"

"I've been trying out many different kinds of curries with different kinds of bases and mixtures, and Copperajah class is the highest I've gotten on any of them." David said.

"Well...let's say its Charizard rank and stay there." Titanica said.

"Thank you." David said. "Now that the critique is over, let's get right to business."

"What have you discovered so far?" Ace asked.

"We've discovered that the Pokémon that attacked those spots earlier aren't the only Dynamaxed Pokémon that went haywire." Cia said. "But since Dynamaxing can only be done in Power Spots, we are led to believe that someone is intentionally pushing the Dynamax Bands past their capabilities."

"We've seen that Bede kid collecting a lot of those Wishing Stars on our end. We don't know why though." Simon said.

"Hold on… Weren't the Dynamax Bands made with those Wishing Stars as a sort of core?" Sheena asked.

"Well, according to Professor Magnolia, every Dynamax Band has a Wishing Star so trainers are able to Dynamax their Pokémon." Titanica said.

"Hmm… Very interesting. And then there's that woman we've run into quite a few times. The chairman's assistant, Oleana." Alphamon said.

"This is quite a mystery." Spade said.

"What was this Oleana chick doing?" Captain Cold asked.

"Nothing malicious, at least on the surface. But she was a bit overbearing in pushing the chairman and Bede to accomplish their respective tasks." Francisca said.

"There's something big going on behind the scenes, that's for sure. Along with those Dynamaxed Pokémon that appeared on other worlds." Mari said.

"Not only that, but Oleana was the one who originally made the Dynamax Bands. The ones we're wearing right now are the ones that Miu reverse-engineered. While we can't say for sure that she is the one who sent those Dynamaxed Pokémon, we can tell that she is somehow involved." Sectonia said.

"While she did might have made them..I don't think she's the guilty party. Remember, that Haxorus we caught was a wild Pokémon." Poison Ivy said.

"Even so, all the signs point to her. This might be something we'll need to do a more thorough investigation on." David said.

"Look, let's not focus on trying to uncover some made up evil plot. We still need to get through the challenge." Hope said.

"To get to the rest of the Gyms after winning the Fire Badge at Motostoke, you'll need to get past the bridge in the Wild Area and make your way to Hammerlocke. We can guide you all there, if you don't mind, but that will be the best we can do to help out." David said.

"Still wanna continue your investigations in the Wild Area huh?" Jexi said.

"I will admit, we don't know how much more we can dig up. But I really feel like we're going somewhere with this. I'm sorry, but it's going to take a little more time." David said.

"Well...it's no problem. We'll just meet up at the Champion Cup once we get all eight badges." Titanica said.

"Seven, actually. The final Gym for the challenge is at Hammerlocke itself. We'll meet up again there." Genis said.

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to see you guys at the Champion Cup." Hope said.

_The next morning…_

"Okay...today is the day." Titanica said as they approached Motostoke Stadium.

"Welcome. Please take your seats as our challenger goes into their uniform to face the mission." an attendant said.

"Good Luck, Alice." Hope said as the group went to the stands.

"We will now begin the challenge!" Kabu said as a scoreboard appeared as Titanica found herself in some wilds. "In there are three wild Pokémon. She is to capture them to earn points."

"That's all? That shouldn't be too hard." Titanica said spotting a Vulpix as she tossed a Pokéball at it and caught it. "That's one." she said before seeing a Litwick and a small centipede like creature approach.

"The Litwick I recognize, but what's the centipede?" Connor asked.

"Bzzt! Sizzlipede, the Radiator Pokémon! A Fire and Bug Type! It stores flammable gas in its body and uses it to generate heat. The yellow sections on its belly get particularly hot." Rotomphone said.

"Okay...let's do this." she said tossing both Pokéballs at once at the two Fire Types before taking them and clicking.

"Hmm...a lot faster than expected but it is still a pass." Kabu said as Titanica entered the stadium. She was surprised to see Kabu standing next to her as they entered the stadium at the same time.

"Trainers always tend to work hard to bring out the power of their Pokémon in battle and in life. But in the end, the match is decided upon which side is able to bring out the true potential of their Pokémon." Kabu said.

"Yeah...I know." Titanica said as the two of them took to opposite sides of the arena.

"Let the battle begin. Come, Ninetales!" Kabu said sending out a fox with nine tails.

"I figured that's how he's start. Let's go, Drednaw!" Titanica said sending out Drednaw. "Use Water Gun!"

"Use Will o Wisp." Kabu said as the water attack hit as a ghostly fireball hit Drednaw, inflicting it with a burn before Ninetales fainted. "Return. Come, Arcanine!" he said sending out a large orange dog.

"First Ninetales, now an Arcanine? This guys got some pretty powerful hitters." Connor said.

"Drednaw, use Bite!" Titanica said as Drednaw struggled with its burns. "Not good." she as Arcanine attacked it with a bite of its own. "Water Gun!" she said hitting it as it fainted, leaving Drednaw very drained.

"Light that fire and get your mind moving, Kabu! There still must be a path to victory!" Kabu said. "We shall finish this with our combined power. You will earn our victory. Burn our path to victory, Centiskorch!" he said sending out a large centipede like creature.

"Bzzt! Centiskorch, the Radiator Pokémon and the evolved form of Sizzlipede! A Bug and Fire Type! When it heats up, its body temperature reaches about 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit. It lashes its body like a whip and launches itself at enemies." Rotomphone said.

"Wow, that's hot!" Glimmer said.

"It's about to get even hotter, I think I know what's coming…" Connor said.

"Burn Bright, Centiskorch. Let Gigantamax change your size and form!" Kabu said as he recalled Centiskorch as he tossed the enlarged ball as emerging from it was Centiskorch, now much longer with its flames burning brighter.

"Hoo boy, that's a big bug." Eddy whisteled.

"So that's an example of a Pokémon being Gigantamaxed…" Hope said.

"Info update! Gigantamax energy has evoked a rise in its body temperature, now reaching over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. Its heat waves incinerate its enemies." Rotomphone said.

"Drednaw! We can still do this! We'll Dynamax and…" Titanica said.

"It is far too late for that." Kabu said. "Centiskorch! Use your long body to entrap our enemy in a spiral of fire! G-MAX! Centiferno!" he shouted as a spiral of flames surrounded Titanica and Drednaw.

"Take cover!" David said as he put an ice shield around the stands.

"Not good." Titanica said. "I can't take this sort of heat for long. I need to do something." Titanica said as she saw Drednaw faint. "Return!" she said. "Looks like it's time for our debut. Let's go!"

Outside of the tornado, the audience saw something begin to move inside of the spiral before something grew bigger and bigger before emerging was a large coal cart like creature in Dynamax form.

"What the heck?" Dan said.

"Bzzt! Carkol, the Coal Pokémon and the evolved form of Rolycoly! A Rock and Fire Type! It forms coal inside its body. Coal dropped by this Pokémon once helped fuel the lives of people in the Galar region." Rotomphone said.

"You're not the only one who can get big! Let's do this! Carkol! Max Rockfall!" Titanica said as Carkol brought up a large stone slab.

"Centiskorch!" Kabu said as Centiskorch continued to breath fire before the slab fell right on top of it before following was a massive explosion as it returned to normal size and fainted.

"I...I did it." Titanica said as the flames dispersed.

"Hmm." Kabu said. "Many challengers have referred to me as the first real roadblock in the Gym Challenge. However, it seems your skills and knowledge have overcome my many years of wisdom. So...it is with pride that I offer you the Fire Badge."

"Thank you." Titanica said bowing as she took the badge.

_Later…_

"Nice work there." Jexi said.

"Thanks but the road isn't done yet. Next it's back into the Wild Area and onto Hammerlocke." Titanica said.

"Let's keep on doing our best out there. Let's get going." Dan said.


	8. The Vault of Hammerlocke!

The group, accompanied by the Brave Adventurers, headed through the Wild Area into the Northernmost sector.

"Well, it was quite a distance but we have made it." Ash said as Sobble's second evolved form was on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash… I've got a question." Hope said. "Sobble's a water type, and you're a pyrokinetic. Why are you raising it? Fire and Water don't mix."

"It was all alone, so I couldn't just let her be sad. Besides, it doesn't matter if we're elemental opposites, we are a good tag team, Monsieur Victor." Ash said.

"Don't mind Hope. He just loves to stick his nose into other people's business." David said.

"It's no problem at all, Monsieur Ishihara." Ash said.

"Just what is it anyway?" Raine asked.

"Bzzt! Drizzile, the Water Lizard Pokémon and the evolved form of Sobble! A Water Type! A clever combatant, this Pokémon battles using water balloons created with moisture secreted from its palms." Rotomphone said.

"Hmm. If my Thermidor combined with that, I wonder what the reaction would be." Ash said to himself.

"We're here." Peko said as the group came up to a large dragon head like entrance.

"This is it. Hammerlocke." Titanica said showing her band to the gatekeeper.

"You have indeed earned the Grass, Water and Fire badges. You may pass." the gatekeeper said.

"Just look at this place. It's huge!" Captain Cold said.

"I hear you. But this place isn't even Galar's last city." Bow said.

"Actually, it kind of is. If you want to challenge the Gym Leader here, you are going to need seven badges." Cia said.

"So Raihan's the penultimate final challenge before anyone goes to the Champion Cup. Makes sense since he's Leon's greatest rival." Hope said.

"What do you expect when the Gym Challenge has challengers face Gyms in a specific order?" Genis asked.

"Right. What's the closest city near here?" Titanica asked.

"That would be Stow-on-Side. It would be the next one." Atsushi said.

"There is even an ancient monument there supposedly. Shame we can't go with you." Raine said.

"We can take a picture of it for you if you'd like." Mari said.

"It probably would feel the same for her in that case." Cheetah said.

"Speaking of which… Stow-on-Side has two Gym Leaders. I wonder how this is going to affect the Gym Challenge." David said.

"From what I know, they make who you fight there random for each challenger." Emi said.

"It would be interesting, since both Bea's Fighting-Types and Allister's Ghost-Types both have separate weaknesses, so anyone that's expecting one but ends up getting the other will be having a hard time." David said.

"The same could be said for Gordie and Melony." Simon said.

"Actually, both of them share one weakness. Fighting-types. However, they have other Pokemon that can work around that." Genis said.

"Thinking about it won't get us anywhere. I say once we get to Stow-On-Side, we play it by ear and see who goes against Alice there." Hope said.

"Good luck, Alice." David said.

"Thanks. The same to you." Titanica said.

"See you guys later." Ace said.

Separating from the Brave Adventurers once more, the group then entered Hammerlocke through the gate and took a look around.

"So, what shall we do first? Hang out around Hammerlocke a bit, or go straight to Stow On Side?" Hope said.

"I think it would be best we took a break before continuing on." Ash said.

"If that's the case, you guys don't mind a little if we check out The Hammerlocke Vault, do ya?" Connor asked.

"Wanting to delve into its history, are you?" Cheetah asked.

"I'm as curious as the next guy about this whole Darkest Day thing." Connor said. "If its got any relation to the Dynamax Phenomenon, then looking in the Vaults our best lead yet."

"Well, seems some poor chump is planning on breaking into the vault." a voice said as a hand was on Connor's head. "Don't even try it." they said.

"And what gives…" he said before seeing Raihan. "Oh...crap."

"Raihan, The Dragon Type Gym Leader." Simon said.

"Hey, look Raihan, I wasn't planning on…" Connor started.

"Connor, don't say anything else." Morph said. "This man has immense ferocity coming off him."

"No wonder he's Leon's rival." Ryu said.

"Look, you unlucky chumps couldn't get in anyway. You need permission to enter the vault." Raihan said snapping a selfie.

"Well, guess we're outta luck." Glimmer said.

"Not so fast shrimp. Look...you caught me in a good mood so...I'll give you permission just this once." Raihan said giving them a ticket.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Rutee said.

"Now get going before I change my mind." Rahain grinned as they quickly ran for the vault.

"Oh man, that was a close one…" Connor said.

"He may seem like a selfie and fierce type, he's a pretty cool guy." Simon said.

They approached the vault and walked right inside where four tapestries were displayed.

"Okay...so...Robin you're the archeologist here...what can you decipher from this?" Hope asked.

"From what I can see...the hero is actually two heroes, the next one shows dark clouds covering Galar which is likely a reference to the Darkest Day. Then we have the heroes taking up a sword and a shield. Finally, the two are crowned kings as they look sadly upon the sword and shield as they fly into the sky. Quite curious." Robin said.

"So the hero of Galar is really two. But the statue is just one so...why would it just be one?" Tanjiro said as they left the building.

"Who knows. Maybe we'll learn more from that mural that's in Stow-On-Side." Jexi said.

"Please, you all won't even last much longer in this challenge." a voice said as Bede happened to pass by.

"Ugh. You never quit, do you?" Simon asked.

"I'm guessing you think it was just dumb luck Alice was able to get past Kabu and make it here?" Hope said.

"Hmm." Bede said pouring a bottle of water on Hope. "You really need to get a better cheer squad. He's more pathetic than that champion's brother I beat on the way here." Bede said.

"You little…!" Leviathan said.

"Halt. He is not worth it." Cheetah said.

"Hate to take her side on this, but she's right." Emi said. "And what do you mean by Champion's brother? You mean Hop, don't you?"

"Yes. He thought he could beat someone chosen by greatness but he failed spectacularly. He's only going to end up dragging his brother's name through the dirt." Bede said.

"I don't see how a spoiled brat like you was endorsed by the Chairman with that attitude." Simon said.

"Simple, he has a keen eye for finding talent. Honestly...I don't know what the Champion was thinking picking his brother and this girl." Bede said. "Now...I've got to be going. Meeting with the Chairman and all." he said as he left.

"... You okay, Hope?" Simon asked as Pyro used the wind from flapping his wings to dry Hope up.

"Yeah, it's just water." Hope said drying off. "That kid has a real ego problem. Just what does he think I am?"

"Can I please, PLEASE, just punch him already?!" Saki asked as she was cracking her knuckles.

"There is no need. As Ishihara has already stated, people like him don't last very long. He'll get his comeuppance soon enough. Sooner than he thinks, in fact." Cheetah said.

"Besides if you punch him, you get arrested." Jexi said.

"Yeah, that's what's stopping me." Saki said as she glared at Jexi.

"Saki, don't." Hope spoke up.

"Hope, relax. It's fine." Jexi said.

"You sure?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...I'm sure." Jexi said before tapping a finger on Saki's forehead before she was sent flying into a wall.

"Jexi!" Aya said.

"Such...such power…" Saki said almost shocked.

"Sorry...meant to hold back just a tiny bit." he said with a smile.

"You've been training in secret, I see." Emi said.

"For the past six months." Jexi said. "It wasn't all construction."

"Damn…" Connor said. "Still, was it really okay to…you know…"

"Know what?" Jexi said.

"Hit girls." Connor said.

"It doesn't matter if she's a girl or not. Someone had to calm her down." Jexi said.

"Good point. Let's get moving then. Err…Ivy, I think she might need your help getting up." Emi said.

"I'm on it." Poison Ivy said going to Saki.

"Now then...let's get on going...to the next town." Titanica said.


	9. The Karate Prodigy! Save the Mural!

After travelling through some ancient ruins, Titanica and her group had soon arrived in Stow-On-Side.

"Finally made it." Titanica said. "Looks like the time has come to earn my next badge." she said approaching the stadium as a coin was flipped before her.

"Challenger has been decided. Your opponent for this challenge is...Bea." a computer said.

"Alright, so now we know who Alice is fighting against." Hope said.

"This should be interesting." Volta said. "Good luck, Titanica."

"Don't need it." she said heading on inside. "Hello?" she asked before seeing some sort of ride. "Huh? What is this? Some sort of…" she said before seeing a boxing glove pull back. "Uh oh." she said before it sent her spinning down a long path.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Mari winced.

"Wow...she just keeps going left and right." Dan said as they saw Titanica get battered and bashed across the board as she continued to fall towards the end of it as it stopped and opened.

"And that...is what I call a...victory?" Titanica groaned before throwing up near the edge.

After a bit of rest and relief, Titanica then walked out to the stadium stage. Walking out on the other side was Bea, who, true to upholding the Galar karate standards, had no shoes on as the two trainers faced each other.

"Welcome, Gym Challenger Alice. I'm Bea." Bea bowed with respect. "Do you have an unshakable spirit that won't be moved, no matter how you are attacked?"

"You're going to see that spirit." Titanica said as they took to opposite sides.

"Let us begin! Come, Hitmontop!" Bea said sending out a humanoid creature with a horn on its head.

"Let's do it, Corvisquire!" Titanica said sending out Corvisquire. "Attack with Pluck!" she said as Corvisquire attacked Hitmontop.

"Retaliate with Revenge!" Bea said as Hitmontop spun and hit Corvisquire.

"Return the revenge with another Pluck!" Titanica said as Corvisquire took down Hitmontop.

"Return! Now is your chance! Let's go, Pangoro!" Bea said sending out a large panda-like creature.

"Let us do this! Use Pluck once more!" Titanica said.

"Use Bullet Punch!" Bea said as Pangoro took down Corvisquire with one punch.

"Not good. Return! Let's go, Boltund!" she said switching to Boltund. "Use Spark!" she said as Boltund charged into Pangoro with massive amounts of electricity before it knelt over.

"Return! Hmm, she does have good spirit. Come now, Sirfetch'd!" Bea said sending out a white duck with a large leak-shaped sword and shield.

"A Farfetch'd? No wait… that's a new evolution of it!" Hope said.

"Really? I thought Farfetch'd couldn't evolve." Mahiru said.

"Well, they can here." Cheetah said.

"Bzzt! Sirfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of the Galarian Farfetch'd! A Fighting Type! Only Farfetch'd that have survived many battles can attain this evolution. When this Pokémon's leek withers, it will retire from combat." Rotomphone said.

"This might get tough. Boltund, go on and use Spark!" Titanica said.

"Counter with Brutal Swing!" Bea said as Sirfetch'd hit Boltund with its leek sword before the spark could even reach it.

"Return! Raboot, let's get out there! Use Flame Charge!" Titanica said.

"Sirfetch'd, use Revenge!" Bea said before Raboot got close to Sirfetch'd and hit it with a flaming strike, sending it flying. "No, return!"

"She's getting her butt kicked!" Glimmer called as the crowd cheered.

"It's time to dig in our heels! I'm not giving up and neither should you! Go and show your fighting spirit! Machamp!" Bea said sending out a four armed muscular Pokémon.

"A Machamp? This could be tough." Connor said.

"Let's give it our all, Raboot." Titanica said. "We're going to come out on top!"

"Argh! Fine then, let's just destroy everything! Your skill is worthy of respect...and Gigantamaxing!" Bea said recalling Machamp as its ball grew larger before she tossed it and emerging from it was an even stronger looking Machamp with bulked up arms and glowing hands.

"Holy 120 inch pythons!" Bow stammered.

"Update! The Gigantamax energy coursing through its arms makes its punches hit as hard as bomb blasts." Rotomphone said.

"I'll now use my Galar Karate in sync with my partner to deliver this crushing blow!" Bea said posing. "Hiyah! Machamp, use G-Max Chi Strike!"

Raboot looked at Machamp intensely as it jumped into the air and tried its best to block Machamp's fist with its kick. Raboot growled with determination as a glow overcame its body as it started to grow bigger. It soon stood there as a large humanoid rabbit creature.

"Check it out!" Glimmer said.

"Finally! We've reached the final form!" Kazuichi cheered.

"Bzzt! Cinderace, the Striker Pokémon and the evolved form of Raboot! A Fire Type! It juggles a pebble with its feet, turning it into a burning soccer ball. Its shots strike opponents hard and leave them scorched." Rotomphone said.

"Its...learned a new move. Okay...let's give the people here a show!" Titanica said as Cinderace kicked up a pebble as fire began to gather around it with each kick.

"Whoa! So that must be…!" Bow siaid.

"Pyro Ball!" Titanica shouted as Cinderace launched the ball as it hit Machamp square in its chest as a large explosion went off around it before it collapsed to the ground and shrunk back to normal.

"They did it!" Hope called as the crowd cheered. Cinderace slid on his knees and yelled to the sky.

"Eh, I wasn't worried." Mermista said.

"Hm? What could be wrong with Bea?" Perfuma asked seeing that Beas was getting teary eyed all of a sudden.

"Thank you, for this amazing battle! I now see where your spirit lies." Bea said. "So...in honor of your victory...I give you the Fighting Badge." she said as they shook hands as the audience roared.

"So she DOES have emotions! Phew, I was worried she didn't have them." Hagakure said.

"Don't be rude, Hagakure." Shoji said.

_Later outside the stadium…._

"That was another fine display of excellent battling." Nekomaru said.

"I'll say. You're really getting the hang of being a trainer, Alice." Hope said.

"Yeah...I really am." Titanica said as they headed out. "Is that...hey, Sonia!"

"Oh...long time no see." Sonia said.

"I can already tell why you're here." Izuku said.

"Yes, for the mural. I wanted to…" Sonia said as the ground shook. "What the? Was that an earthquake?"

"No...it's coming from up near the mural." Titanica said as they ran up the steps to see Bede commanding a large elephant-like creature to bash into it.

"Come on, Copperajah! Are you the chairman's Pokémon or aren't you?" Bede said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emi asked.

"Getting more Wishing Stars obviously. I just need to tear down the wall." Bede said.

"What you're doing is destroying a sacred mural. Do you really think you'll get off scot-free doing that?" Poison Ivy asked.

"What are you worthless fools saying? I'm the chairman's chosen endorsed! This is far below you all!" Bede said.

"No, Bede… This time, you've gone too far." Titanica said.

"You're letting your own ego get in the way of what's important! Do you really believe in your own hype that much?" Hope asked.

"I am the hype!" Bede said. "If you all keep insisting on getting in my way, then I guess there's no choice but to do away with you! Duosion!" he said sending it out.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Simon said.

"I'll claim these Wishing Stars before you even have a chance." Bede said.

"No way! We're stopping you, right now!" Hope said.

"Oh really? And just how exactly is your favorite girl going to stop me when she's already exhausted her team in a Gym battle?" Bede asked.

"Everyone on my team...they've been filled with so many mixed feelings. So...I'll take their anger and defeat you with it." Simon said.

"Your words mean nothing! Duosion, Psybeam!" Bede said.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Simon called as Absol appeared and launched a wave of darkness that pierced through the attack and into Duosion. "Now, Crunch!"

"No! Return!" Bede said recalling Duosion. "I'll bury you for this! Go, Gothorita! Use Rock Tomb!" he said sending out Gothorita as it created rocks in midair as Absol avoided them easily.

"Not good enough!" Simon said. "Absol, use Dark Pulse!" he said as Absol released a dark aura imbued with terrible thoughts, critically damaging Gothorita.

"Grr. Return! Go, Ponyta! Attack with Fairy Wind!" Bede said sending Ponyta out as it let loose a magical wind at Absol.

"Absol, power through and use Night Slash!" Simon shouted as Absol cut right through Ponyta.

"Return." Bede said. "What...is your problem, you idiot? Don't you understand you're just a piece of gravel for the elite to walk over? No? Then I'll beat it into you!" Bede said. "Go, Hattrem!" he said sending out a creature with a hat-like feature with two long braids.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Simon asked. "If you destroy this sacred mural...you're no less than a thug."

"I'll show you who's a thug! Hattrem, Dazzling Gleam!" Bede said as Hattrem unleashed a powerful fairy type move on Absol.

"What the heck? Just what is that Pokémon anyway?" Rainbow said.

"Bzzt! Hattrem, the Serene Pokémon and the evolved form of Hattenna! A Psychic Type! Using the braids on its head, it pummels foes to get them to quiet down. One blow from those braids would knock out a professional boxer." Rotomphone said.

"Absol can tough this out, Simon! Teach him a lesson!" Hope said.

"With pleasure. Absol, beyond evolution...Mega Evolve!" Simon said pressing the keystone on his sword as Absol was encased in an orb of light before it shattered as his bang extended over his left eye, and two angel wings on his back as his horn was wider.

"Mega Evolution?! But...not a trainer in Galar even uses that method!" Bede said. "Just...who the hell are you?!"

"Simon Neptune, Pokemon Champion of Kanto. Let's finish this, Absol, Night Slash!" Simon called as Absol unleashed one final Night Slash as it finished Hattrem in one shot.

"I… I lost? How is this possible? This must be some sort of mistake!" Bede said.

"Oh, there was a mistake. On your part, that is." Cheetah said.

"Shut up! I was chosen! I am he who will surpass the champion!" Bede said.

"That's enough." a voice said as several league workers along with the chairman and his assistant Oleana arrived.

"I thought it was strange when you asked to borrow the chairman's Copperajah." Oleana said. "But attacking a Galar mural, how heinous."

"But...I'm only doing as you ask of me." Bede said.

"Bede… I know what I expected of you when I took you in. I even sent you to a Trainer School so that you could learn how to work in harmony with your Pokemon. To see you go this far, I am quite shocked, to be honest." Rose said. "I may have endorsed you into the Gym Challenge, but I'm afraid my hands are tied in this situation. In light of these events, I'm afraid I have no choice...but to disqualify you."

"What? But...you...you can't." Bede said.

"Workers, confiscate his Challenge band and any Wishing Stars he has on him. Then once that is over, escort him back to Hammerlocke." Oleana said.

"This...is this even real?" Bede said in disbelief as he was hauled off.

"You know...I heard Bede was found in an orphanage by the Chairman and helped to raise his talent." Sonia said.

"Clearly his ego got to him. And he went and took it too far." Hope said. "But there's one thing I don't get. His Pokémon. Duosion, Hattrem, Galarian Ponyta, Gothorita… all of them react to emotions in the heart. Why are they with him when he's a mess like this?"

"Well...at least the mural is okay." Asta said before they saw it begin to crumble and fall apart. On the other side, they looked to see statues of two pokemon. One wielding a sword and the other a shield.

"Those are…" Ash muttered in shock and awe.

"This...is the truth! The heroes weren't humans. They were Pokémon!" Sonia said.

"Hey… Those Pokémon we saw in the Slumbering Weald… Do you think these could be them? Or at least a significance of them?" Cheetah asked.

"They have to be." Hope said.

"Pokémon that wielded weapons huh? Now that sounds incredible." Jexi said.

"What we just found here...it's the first in a long sprint that will change Galar's history forever." Robin said.


	10. To Ballonea! A Gym Interview!

After discovering the hidden ruins behind the Mural, the group had soon set out for the Glimwood Tangle to cross through it to reach Ballonea where the fifth gym was set.

"Wow...all of these strange mushrooms...makes you feel like you're in a fantasy world." Titanica said.

"Don't let its beauty fool you. Some say those who enter the Glimwood Tangle get lost in it forever." Kunikida said.

"Y'hear that Mosshead? Don't wander off." Sanji said.

"Like I would get lost, you stupid cook!" Zoro shouted.

"Those two… are just a little bit against each other." Zenitsu sweated.

"More like a lot." Hope said.

"Just let it go. It's more of a...unique way of showing each other that they care." Cheetah said.

"You're saying that based on experience, are you?" Emi asked. "Deep down, even though you prefer not to show it, you really do care for David, do you?"

"Not just him, but us too." Poison Ivy said.

"Relax. We can't possibly get lost. Look." Sunset said tapping on a mushroom as the area lit up.

"I see. The mushrooms light up when something touches them." Aelita said.

"Then let's light this place up!" Eddy said, moving forward and tapping every mushroom within reach.

"Eddy! Do slow down!" Double D said as they tried to keep up with him. The others moved at a slower pace through the tangle. All the while, something was watching them from above.

Upon heading into a dark pass with limited mushrooms, something then stirred on a rock. After Tanjiro made his way through, the shape jumped from the rock it was standing on as it let out its cry, and glommed itself onto Tanjiro's box.

"What the?" Tanjiro said as he saw an impish looking creature with long black hair as it laughed.

"Aaaaaah! It's a demon!" Zenitsu screamed.

"Hah! This trip was getting boring, about time some fun came!" Inosuke said drawing his swords. "Let's cut its head off!"

"Stop you dolts! I think it's a Pokémon!" Kazuichi said.

"Correct! Bzzt! Morgrem, the Devious Pokémon and the evolved form of Impidimp! A Dark and Fairy Type! When it gets down on all fours as if to beg for forgiveness, it's trying to lure opponents in so that it can stab them with its spear-like hair." Rotomphone said.

"So, it's not a demon?" Tanjiro asked.

"I can see why. It really looks like a devil, doesn't it?" Shoji asked.

"But what's it doing latching onto Tanjiro's box?" Ruby asked.

Morgrem then slipped the box of Tanjiro's shoulders and landed with it.

"Hey, give that back!" Hope said.

Morgrem cackled as it then used its claws like a lockpick to open the lock on the box, thereby opening it wide.

"Oh no." Tanjiro said as Nezuko rolled out of the box.

"Don't worry. This forest is so dense, sunlight can't even get in." Jexi said.

Morgrem didn't expect Nezuko to come out of the box. What he was expecting was something to steal. Still, there was something about her that seemed so interesting to him.

"Huh. Looks like Morgrem's got some interest in Nezuko." Hope said. "I can actually kinda see the symbolism."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh, you guys haven't seen Nezuko till now. We'll, long story short… Nezuko there's a demon." Hope said.

"She's what?!" Bow asked.

"Easy, easy! She's not dangerous!" Hope said.

"Yes, she refuses to eat humans, we've seen it for ourselves. That's why she has that bamboo gag over her mouth." Ace said. "She may be a demon, but she still retains her humanity and love for her brother."

"Morgrem must have been attracted to her Demon Side." Sci-Twi said. "That's why it's interested in her."

"Could it be possible that Morgrem is her Perfect Link?" Aluche asked.

"That could be the case." Hope said. "Hey, Tanjiro. Why not have Morgrem come along with us? He doesn't look like he's gonna harm Nezuko. And he could be quite the ally to have."

"Well as long as Nezuko is fine with it, so am I." Tanjiro said.

After a few precious hours of exploring with some capturing, they soon arrived in Ballonea where all around they could see Fairy and Psychic Type Pokémon wandering around the area.

"Look at this! Fairy and Psychic Types everywhere!" Hagakure said.

"It makes sense. Opal's a Fairy Type specialist, and we have seen plenty of Psychic and Fairy Types along the way." Hope said.

"It makes you wonder what kind of challenge Opal will give Alice. I mean, it has to be something unique." Kazuichi said.

"Let's find out when we get to the stadium." Hope said as they headed to Ballonlea stadium. Inside, they were greeted by a gym trainer.

"Right this way, Gym Challenger Alice." the trainer said.

"Lead the way." she said following them before arriving on a stage. "What in the?"

"Shh. Don't be so nervous during an interview, dear." said Opal sitting at the table.

"Opal? What's going on?" Titanica asked.

"I will be honest. This mission will involve some questions and you simply answer them." Opal said. "I'm interviewing challengers to find the new gym leader for this gym."

"Oh, a successor? Okay then." Titanica nodded.

"Right then. First question...the Fairy Type's weakness...what is it?" Opal asked.

"That's a trick question. Fairy types have two major weaknesses. Poison and Steel." Titanica said.

"It wasn't a trick, you could have said one or the other but I'll count that. Next one...the trainer that lead you in here, what was her name?" Opal said.

"Oh um...she looked like an...Annette?" Titanica said.

"That is...correct. Now, last question. What did I have for breakfast this morning?" Opal asked.

"Omelets?" Titanica guessed.

"That is...correct. Well done. You've passed...the first half of the interview." Opal said.

"First half?" Titanica asked.

"Oh darling… your interview has only just begun. Come with me." Opal said getting up from her seat.

The two then headed outside to the stadiums field as the crowd cheered for their arrival. Opal and Alice took their positions on the turf.

"Now then… let's see just how talented you really are." Opal said. "See...I need to see how your Pokémon battle."

"Guess that makes sense." Titanica said.

"Now...we shall begin! Go, Weezing!" Opal said sending out a floating creature with two pipe like features on its heads with some smog on its faces acting like mustaches and beards.

"Is that a Weezing?" Dan asked.

"I think thats its Galarian Form." Atsushi said.

"Correct! Bzzzt! Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Koffing! Galarian Form! A Poison and Fairy Type! This Pokémon consumes particles that contaminate the air. Instead of leaving droppings, it expels clean air." Rotomphone said.

"She's starting out with Weezing huh? Fine. Let's go, Cufant!" Titanica said sending out a small elephant like creature.

"Whoa. That looks like one of the Pokémon Alice caught in the Wild Area." Hope said.

"Bzzt! Cufant, the Copperderm Pokemon! A Steel Type! If a job requires serious strength, this Pokémon will excel at it. Its copper body tarnishes in the rain, turning a vibrant green color." Rotomphone said.

"Not too shabby. Weezing! Use Fairy Wind!" Opal said as the attack hit Cufant but not doing much damage.

"Bulldoze!" Titanica said as Cufant ripped up the ground around it as it hit Weezing with all its might.

"Return!" Opal said. "Time for the first question! Do you know my nickname around here?"

"Hmm...do they call you the Wizard?" Titanica asked.

"That is correct! Now...go, Mawile!" she said sending out a creature with a large jaw on the back of its head.

"I can keep going with Cufant! Use Bulldoze!" Titanica said as Cufant hit Mawile dead on with all its strength.

"Return!" Opal said. "Next question! What is my favorite color?"

"Hmm… I'd have to say...Purple." Titanica said.

"Correct. While I use the word pink a lot, I prefer purple. Now come, Togekiss!" Opal said sending out a white dove like creature.

"Return, Cufant! Time for us to rock out for the first time. Go, Toxtricity!" Titanica said sending out a lizard like creature with blue electricity surging its body.

"Whoa! Where'd she get that?!" Bow asked.

"She must've stopped by the daycare on Route 5. I heard that a Toxel hatched from an egg in there, and they let her have it." Hope said.

"Bzzt! Toxtricity, the Punk Pokémon and the evolved form of Toxel! Low Key Form! A Poison and Electric Type! It has an electrical organ on its chest. While generating electricity, it fills its surroundings with what sounds like the strumming of a bass guitar." Rotomphone said.

"Wow, first time I've seen a dual type Pokemon that's Poison and Electric." Mari said.

"Now we're going to give everyone a rocking show! Toxtricity, let's rock out with Overdrive!" Titanica said as Toxtricity strummed its organ as electricity surged out of it and zapped down Togekiss in one hit.

"Hoo! Shocking." Opal said. "My morning tea is finally kicking in, and not a moment too soon! Let's show them the meaning of sweet! Go, Alcremie!" she said sending out a creature made of cream.

"She sent out...a walking dessert?" Ochako said.

"Bzzt! Alcremie, the Cream Pokémon and the evolved form of Milcery! A Fairy Type! When Alcremie is content, the cream it secretes from its hands becomes sweeter and richer." Rotomphone said.

"Well...it's about time we did it right." Titanica said Dynamaxing Toxtricity.

"Are you prepared? I'm going to have fun with this!" Opal said recalling Alcremie as its ball grew larger before it was tossed as Alcremie emerged now sporting a large towering cake like body.

"That is a cake! That is the mother of all Giant Cakes!" Bow said.

"Update! It launches swarms of missiles, each made of cream and loaded with 100,000 kilocalories. Get hit by one of these, and your head will swim." Rotomphone said.

Hope then saw Stoj drooling a waterfall. "Get ahold of yourself, Stoj. You can't eat all that."

"Let's not keep the audience waiting! We're gonna rock out all night long!" Titanica said.

"Alcremie, Max Starfall!" Opal said as stars started to fall from the sky.

"Toxtricity, Max Ooze!" Titanica said as Toxtricity rocked out as poisonous puddles appeared in the stadium before they all struck against Alcremie, causing a massive explosion before it reverted to normal size and fainted.

"Bang, baby!" Hope cheered.

"Hmm...not bad. Not bad at all. However, you aren't really what I'm looking for." Opal said. "It's a matter of preference. So to make up for it, you are welcome to this...the Fairy Badge."

"Thank you." Titanica said accepting the badge.

"Now your final test...mind escorting this old woman to Hammerlocke?" Opal said.

"Uh...sure." Titanica said.

_It was later in Hammerlocke…_

"So where to next?" Titanica asked.

"Circhester. We can get there through the other side of the city." Atsushi said before they saw Bede staring at the Hammerlocke Gym.

"Hey guys. We heard the news." Leia said.

"About us winning or Bede getting served?" Hope asked.

"Erm… A little bit of both. But mostly for Bede's disqualification. It...took everything we had to calm Raine down about it." Leia said.

"If she came with us to Stow-On-Side and saw Bede tearing down that mural, it would've been no joke." Connor said. "But, we did find some interesting info."

"Oh...so all of you joined together to laugh at me, is that it?" Bede said having overheard all of that.

"Bede, just stop with the attitude already. Do you even know why you were disqualified?" David asked.

"Hmm? Now what's…" Opal pondered. "That boy...hmm. He certainly looks good in pink." she said before getting between him and David and looking him over. "Yes, yes, yes! You're perfect!"

"Wh-what?!" Bede asked in shock. "H-hey! Hold on a second!"

"No time, dear boy! Your training will begin immediately once we get back!" Opal said.

As Opal rushed off with Bede, everyone just sweated.

"Um...so, that just happened." Hope said.

"Yes, but in the end, this will give the boy what he deserves." Cheetah said. "A lesson in humility."

"Now I'm kinda glad she didn't pick me." Titanica said.

"Definitely." Simon said.

"Well...about time we headed off again." Jexi said. "Circhester waits for no man." he said as they started to depart.

"David...you should know...in that town where Bede ruined the mural...there were statues with those Pokémon we saw in the fog." Hope said.

"Really? I figured there was a certain air about them." David said.

"Yeah. Well, they looked close to them anyway. One had a sword and the other had a shield." Hope said.

"I wonder why they appeared before us though." Ace said.

"Maybe we weren't the ones they were trying to see. Well, not all of us anyway." Hope said.

"But...they appeared without the sword and shield, right? Do you think they were lost somewhere?" Teepo asked.

"No… I can definitely tell they were in the Slumbering Weald. Maybe they were guarding them until someone worthy came along." David said.

"Like some sort of sword in the stone deal?" ZS asked.

"Most likely, yes. We didn't see it because we were too weak for them at that point." David said.

"Or perhaps...its further into the fog." Hope said.

"Either way...we'll leave it to you to decipher the mystery." Titanica said.

"Leave it to us. We'll have this figured out by the time you get back." David said.

"In the meantime, we'll still gather some info. We were just on our way to Circhester, actually." Connor said. "From what I know, it's a major site in that hero legend."

"Take care." Hope said as they hurried off.

"The Sword and Shield Pokemon...just what is their meaning?" Raine pondered. "Now I'm dying to solve this region's history."


	11. Roar to Circhester! The Icy Melony!

"Okay...just a trip down this path and we'll reach the icy city known as Circhester." Atsushi said.

"Route 8, right?" Glimmer said. "Shouldn't be too hard. All we gotta do is navigate a ladder maze filled with Fighting Type Pokémon."

"You make it sound hard though…" Mermista said.

The group went to Route 8 and navigated the maze, encountering many Fighting Types along the way.

"Hmm. You know, I am curious about something." Linde said.

"What's that, Linde?" Hope asked.

"Remember when Chairman Rose said there was one Gym Leader not present at the Opening Ceremonies?" Linde asked.

"Oh yeah. Maybe there was one missing or something." Bow said.

"I've gone over the list. The only one missing is this Dark Type Gym Leader named Piers." Kunikida said.

"If Piers was MIA at the ceremonies, does that mean he doesn't have his own Stadium on a power spot?" Connor asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Kunikida shouted. "But yes, Spikemuth, the town where he is located, has no stadium and is not on a power spot. But it doesn't matter to him. According to his profile, he hates Dynamaxing."

"Really? Well, I'm sure he has his reasons." Emi said.

"He's old school, huh? Should be interesting to see what he can do. Also to find out how exactly he battle-agh!" Bow asked as he accidentally tripped over something.

"Bow, are you okay?!" Glimmer asked.

"I'm fine… I just tripped on something." Bow said.

"You tripped on something? You're probably just clumsy. For an archer, that's kinda ba-argh!" Flamberge called tripping herself.

"You were saying, Berge?" Zan asked with a smirk.

"I think Bow might've tripped on something, honest!" Flamberge retorted.

"You two are delusional." Eddy said. "There's no way anything out here could...huh?" he said spotting a small round and yellow creature marching past him. "The heck is that?"

"Dawww, it's adorable!" Glimmer said.

"You mean they, don't you?" Hope asked.

"They? All I see is one little round guy." Mermista said.

"No, I'm spotting...five? Just what is that?" Cheetah asked.

The small creature then followed the other five as they formed a single line.

"Pokémon identified! Falinks, the Formation Pokémon! A Fighting Type! The six of them work together as one Pokémon. Teamwork is also their battle strategy, and they constantly change their formation as they fight." Rotomphone said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Kagura said.

"It's like they're a platoon of miniature soldiers or something." Glimmer said.

"So is the one in front with the sharp horn their leader?" Hope asked.

"Sure looks like it. All the other little guys are following the one in front." Gemini said seeing that the leader had a sharp horn and its shields covering up its face looking like a pair of eyes.

"So the other five follow the one in front? That's a pretty unique Pokémon." Hagakure said.

"Hey, I know!" Glimmer said. "Adora, you should try to get them to follow you!"

"Me?" Adora asked.

"You are the leader of the Princess Alliance after all. Maybe you can lead these little guys too." Marta said.

"Well...we could use all the help we could get for the rebellion…" Adora thought. "Okay. I'll give it a try." she drew her sword and whistled to Falinks. "Hey! Over here you!"

Falinks heard Adora as it marched over to her in a formation.

"Uh...ten hut?" she said as they stomped left to right in an attempt to salute.

"I think it's working…" Bow whispered.

"What should I do with them?" Adora asked.

"Call an attack, see if they'll obey." Glimmer said.

"Okay." Adora said clearing her throat. "Good thing I memorized some attack names. *ahem*. First Impression!" she called pointing her sword at a passing Dusclops as the formation charged and attacked it head on with ease.

"Whoa! They totally listened!" Bow said in awe.

"Don't you mean it?" Glimmer asked.

Adora smiled as she pointed at a Crustle passing. "Smart Strike!"

The leader sharpened its horn and charged, the other troops using themselves at springboards to launch their leader into the air as it charged in midair and pierced the crustle, taking it down.

"Regroup!" Adora ordered. The Pokemon did so and got into formation and marched in place in front of her. "Wow, I'm a natural at this!"

"Well that's enough of that. We should really keep going." Atsushi said.

"Right. The next town is really close." Emi said.

And so, the group made their way to Circhester, a city covered all over in blankets of snow with a single hot bath right in the center of it.

"Brrr… This place is so cold…" Poison Ivy said.

"Well, an Ice-Type Gym Leader would be out of place if it wasn't cold." Cheetah said. "Hm? That hot spring seems to be the only place that isn't covered in snow. Yet I feel something...peculiar from it."

"Let's take a look." Luke said.

They approached the bath to see people surrounding the bath without getting into it, with only the Pokémon crawling in.

"Hmm...either all the people are secretly snowmen, or there's something about this bath that's got them spooked." ZS said.

"No. That's not it." Cheetah said. "It seems only Pokémon are allowed in this spring. But...the inscription says that this is where the heroes of long past recovered their bodies. How very strange…"

"So those Pokémon once visited this place long ago." Ash said.

"That is without a doubt the reason." a voice said as Sonia approached the bath. "It is what makes sense since the Pokémon are the only creatures that enter the bath."

"So...your research. Has it..." Tails started.

"I've looked into it. Apparently there have been two Pokémon that have protected Galar since ancient times. Two Pokémon worthy of being called heroes. Zacian and Zamazenta...those are their names." Sonia said.

"Zacian and Zamazenta… Those have got to be the Pokémon we've met in the Slumbering Weald. No doubt about it." Cheetah said.

"Yes. Without a doubt, those two Pokémon in the fog...are Galar's legendary heroes." Hope said.

"Is it me, or do we seem to attract Legendary Pokémon like flies to sugar?" Scarlet asked.

"Who knows?" Lea said.

"It might be something about Jexi, David, and their groups in general. But enough about that for now. We have something important to attend to right now." Emi said.

They approached the gym as a coin was flipped.

"Gym leader has been decided. The challenger will face...Melony." a computer said.

"The Ice Type User huh? Shouldn't be too hard with Cinderace by your side." Axl said.

"Still, don't get cocky Alice. It's still a Gym Leader." Mark advised.

"Guys, don't gang up on her. Let her do the gym her way." Hope said.

"Thank you." Titanica said as she headed in. "Phew. Glad to get past all those...Oh...nuts." she said seeing a massive floor of ice. "Maybe I would have been fine with the critiques."

She carefully made her way across the fields of ice and noticed one patch breaking as she set one foot on it. "Wait...some of it is thin? Oh my." she said being even more cautious now.

It took her about an hour or so before she reached the other side of the ice and to the stadium. "Thank goodness." she sighed.

"Well, I'm surprised." Melony said as she was waiting for her. "You didn't fall into a single hole, though your nerves must be really high. Let's get started, shall we? Though, you won't be able to escape once I freeze you solid."

"Please, I've met someone icier than you." Titanica said.

"Let's get started! Come, Frosmoth!" Melony said sending out a large white moth.

"Bzzt! Frosmoth, the Frost Moth Pokemon and the evolved form of Snom! A Bug and Ice Type! It shows no mercy to any who desecrate fields and mountains. It will fly around on its icy wings, causing a blizzard to chase offenders away." Rotomphone said.

"It would be easy to send out Cinderace...but I better conserve its energy. So...let's go, Corviknight!" Titanica said sending out Corviknight.

"Wasn't that what you came by on, Connor?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, the very same." Connor said. "Shame we couldn't keep it."

"Bzzt! Corviknight, the Raven Pokemon and the evolved form of Corvisquire! A Flying and Steel Type! This Pokémon reigns supreme in the skies of the Galar region. The black luster of its steel body could drive terror into the heart of any foe." Rotomphone said.

"Guess that's why part of its name is Knight." Ruenheid said.

"Yes. It really does look like armor." Cheetah said.

"Frosmoth, use Icy Wind!" Melony said as an icy wind blew at Corviknight but doing only minimum damage.

"Sorry but Ice won't do much to Corviknight's steel body! Now...use Steel Wing!" Titanica said as Corviknight flew at Frosmoth and took it down with its wings.

"Return! Let's get it going! Darmanitan!" Melony said sending out a white furred creature with a snowball afro on its head.

"Whoa, is that thing going to Disco?" Kagura asked.

"No, it's a variant of the one in Unova." Emi said.

"Bzzt! Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon and the evolved form of Darumaka! Galarian Form! An Ice Type! On days when blizzards blow through, it comes down to where people live. It stashes food in the snowball on its head, taking it home for later." Rotomphone said.

"If its appearance changed in normal mode, I wonder what it's Zen Mode is like?" Hope asked.

"Maybe a Daruma Statue?" Mari asked.

"Now Darmanitan, use Icicle Crash!" Melony said.

"Corviknight, take to the air and then charge with Steel Wing!" Titanica said as Corviknight flew into the air before striking at Darmanitan with its wings. Upon taking half the damage, its form then changed to that of a snowman as fire breathed from its mouth.

"So that's it's Zen Mode, it's like a flaming snowman." Bow said.

"That's… unusual." Frosta admitted.

"Yeah, I can't tell if it's a fire type now or still an ice type." Fefnir said.

"Looks like when it enters Zen Mode, its flame sac reheats up." Sci-Twi said.

"Darmanitan, retaliate with Fire Fang!" Melony said as Darmanitan bit into Corviknights wing just as it landed another Steel Wing, taking out both pokemon.

"Return!" Titanica and Melony said.

"Come on out, Cinderace!" Titanica said.

"Let's do this, Eiscue!" Melony said as she sent out a penguin with an ice cube shaped head.

"A Penguin?" Glimmer asked.

"Bzzt! Eiscue, the Penguin Pokemon! An Ice Type! It drifted in on the flow of ocean waters from a frigid place. It keeps its head iced constantly to make sure it stays nice and cold." Rotomphone said.

"This will be quick. Use Flame Charge!" Titanica called as Cinderace slammed into Eiscue, but then its cube like face shattered, revealing its true head.

"Whoa! Its iced up face took all the damage!" Zephyr said.

"It's an ice type version of Mimikyu's Disguise ability. It's an ability called Ice Face." Sci-Twi said.

"Cinderace...send it flying with Flame Charge!" Titanica said as Cinderace rammed into the penguin pokemon and sent it flying.

"It's outta here!" Connor called.

Stoj and Papelne pulled up score cards that showed ten.

"Even if it cracks, Ice is still ice! I'll show you what I mean!" Melony called. "Let's do this, my dear friend! Let's go, Lapras!" she said sending out a Lapras.

"A Lapras? But isn't that a Water type?" Hope asked.

"Lapras is a dual water and icy type." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah. But why is she...wait...is she about to…" Dan said.

"Come on, Lapras! Go and Gigantamax! I'll let you freeze everything solid!" Melony said recalling Lapras and hugging its ball before tossing it before Lapras emerged as a larger version of itself with the shell on its back towering over it.

"Holy Mackerel!" Kagura said.

"Update! It surrounds itself with a huge ring of gathered ice particles. It uses the ring to smash any icebergs that might impede its graceful swimming." Rotomphone said.

"Let's do this. Cinderace, Dynamax!" Titanica said dynamaxing Cinderace. "Let's go, Max Knuckle!"

"Max Geyser!" Melony said as both attacks hit each of the giant pokemon dead on.

"Whoa! Who got the best of that exchange?!" Connor asked.

Cinderace was shown kneeling on the ground while an explosion came from Lapras as it shrunk to normal size and fainted.

"Well...that isn't too shabby." Melony said. "You did well girl. So...with great pride...I award you with the Ice Badge." she said as they shook hands.

It was later that they departed the gym.

"Okay, six down, two to go. Where to next?" Hope asked.

"The only gym left would be the one in Spikemuth." Atsushi said.

"Guys, there's another tapestry in the nearby steakhouse." Emi said. "The tapestry showed the two heroes looking sad as they parted with the sword and shield. What could that possibly mean?"

"It's hard to say, maybe they were unable to prevent some horrible event. But we still need more info to follow up on that before reaching a conclusion." Spade said.

"For now, let's head over to Spikemuth. We can get there by navigating route 9 and crossing through the bay." Hope said.

"Um, how? Lest you forget, we don't exactly have a boat." Cheetah said.

"That part's easy. When they accompanied us to Salineas, Gray and Juvia made an ice boat." Glimmer said.

"You might come in handy on this one, Cold. Your cold gun could help forge a path there." Cheetah said.

"Yeah, he can easily freeze us a path there." Kazuichi said.

"You got it. Just leave it to me." Captain Cold said.

"Alright. Then its onward to Spikemuth!" Hope said.


	12. The Dark Town! Rocking Gym Leader Piers!

Continuing onwards on Route 9, the group made their way to Circhester bay to cross the ocean to Spikemuth. Along the way however, something was following Mermista, and as soon as she noticed, she didn't take kindly to it following her.

"Uuuuuugh… will you stop following me already?" Mermista begrudgingly asked a blue bird like creature with a large beak. "I'm not a trainer, and I don't have any fish on me, so just get lost."

As Mermista walked a few steps ahead, the bird creature stared at her. It turned around to return to whatever it was doing, but it soon forgot what Mermista said, so it continued to fly behind her, and Mermista noticed, making her groan loudly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Mermista asked the large bird.

"Hey, Mermista! Keep up, will ya? You're dragging your feet a bit!" Eddy called.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming! Just gotta tell this bird thing to get lost!" Mermista called.

"What the heck is that anyway?" Jexi asked.

"Bzzt! Cramorant, the Gulp Pokémon! A Water and Flying Type! This hungry Pokémon swallows Arrokuda whole. Occasionally, it makes a mistake and tries to swallow a Pokémon other than its preferred prey." Rotomphone said.

"It is so ANNOYING." Mermista groaned. "I keep telling it to leave, but it keeps forgetting what i said, and keeps following me."

"Yeah, they aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Their memory is terrible." Sci-Twi said.

"Could one of you please catch it or whatever?" Mermista asked.

"No way. I'm not a fan of strange birds." Titanica said.

"Don't look at me, I'm not an experienced enough trainer." Hope said.

"Well what am I supposed to do with this birdbrain?" Mermista asked. "It's not like it's following me because it likes me."

"I think that is the reason." Leviathan said.

"Seriously? Great…" Mermista groaned. "Okay, then if I'm gonna keep this thing, I'm doing it my way."

Cramorant cocked its head as Merimista looked at him.

"Look… I'm not a big fan of yours, but if you're gonna keep following me around, you gotta remember one thing… don't eat anything that belongs to me, or eat anything that's not guys we fight. Got it?" Mermista instructed the Gulp Pokémon. "Plus, you shouldn't eat anything that belongs to any of the others, or you're gonna get cooked, and you don't want that." she said nonchalantly.

Cramorant seemed to get the message and nodded his head.

"Good. You'd better not forget all that." Mermista nodded back.

"Looks like Cramorant and Mermista have come to an agreement of sorts." Hope said.

"Wonder how this is gonna turn out?" Glimmer asked.

"Hopefully for the better." Adora said. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving."

The group finally made it to Circhester Bay as they had a straight path along the water to Spikemuth thanks to Captain Cold and the ice users. But once they got close to the city…

"Aw, what?" Titanica said seeing the city sealed off with a line of challengers in front of it.

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in. What now?" Emi asked.

"This scent… There is an opening to the side. We might be able to slip in through there." Cheetah said.

"She's right. There is." Marnie said arriving.

"What? Marnie? Wait, it's true and you know about it?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I'm from Spikemuth." Marnie said.

"Wait, you are? But that would mean…" Poison Ivy started.

"Mean what?" Marnie said.

"Uh...nothing." Poison Ivy said.

"Look, I only came back because I heard about this blockade too." she said leading them inside. "Okay, what's going on in here?"

"Uh...Miss Marnie!" a Team Yell grunt said. "Look, we just figured if no one could battle Piers, we could keep the challengers held back."

"And that's supposed to help, how?" Emi asked.

"This is not something my brother would approve of." Marnie said.

"Piers is your brother?!" everyone but the more observant members gawked.

"Yeah. He's my older brother. Is that a problem?" Marnie said.

"No, it's not. In fact, it makes the whole setting here much more sense." Poison Ivy said.

"Looks like Ivy's hunch was right on the mark, after all." Cheetah said.

"The fact still remains that no one else can enter unless we can get the city opened back up. So the best way we can do that is if I defeat Piers." Titanica said.

"Seems like the best option right now." Arnice said.

"Just a heads up, like me, Piers is an expert with Dark Type Pokémon." Marnie said.

"Thanks for the warning...but I got this." Titanica said.

They headed down the alleyway where at the edge of Spikemuth was a large gathering of Team Yell members along with some Zigzagoon, Linoone and Toxel rocking out to the music of a man with spiky black and white hair. He then took notice of the group. "Sigh...so you're finally here, huh?"

"Yeah...we are." Titanica said.

"I realize you're probably pumped for it but...I'm really not that great a Gym Leader. We can't even Dynamax our Pokémon here. Figured that's why no one was coming to challenge me." Piers said. "But I did overhear the city being shut down. It felt like my soul was weepin' being so lonely."

"Well...you are ready for a battle right?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Just hope you'll enjoy it either way." Piers said as the crowd cleared the battlefield. He then smiled and brought out a microphone on a stand. "I'm the Gym Leader of Spikemuth! Piers, the Dark Type user! You wanna challenge me even though you'll know you'll lose? Then this song's for you, foolish trainer! Get ready for a mosh pit with me and my Pokémon! Spikemuth, it's time to rock!" Piers said rocking as the audience cheered.

(Cue- Piers Battle Theme- Pokemon Sword and Shield)

"Okay...let's get it on then. Let's go, Corviknight!" Titanica said sending it out.

"Everyone, cheer on my pokemon! Let's do it, Scrafty! Intimidate the opponent!" Piers said sending out Scrafty.

"A Scrafty huh? Well, no worries! Let's do this, Corviknight! Use Drill Peck!" Titanica said as Corviknight spun towards Scrafty, hitting it dead on with its beak, knocking it out.

"Return. Now then, Malamar's gonna mess you up with its Contrary Ability!" Piers said sending out a strange squid like creature.

"Hmm. Since I don't normally focus on raising stats, its not an issue. But still...return Corviknight!" Titanica said. "Let's do it! Go, Orbeetle!" she said sending out a floating beetle like creature.

"Hey, looks like Dottler evolved." Usopp said.

"Bzzt! Orbeetle, the Seven Spot Pokémon and the evolved form of Dottler! A Bug and Psychic Type! It's famous for its high level of intelligence, and the large size of its brain is proof that it also possesses immense psychic power." Rotomphone said.

"Kind of an odd choice, you know Psychic Type attacks don't work on Dark Types." Piers said.

"I do. However, both Psychic and Dark Types do share one weakness. Orbeetle, use Bug Buzz!" Titanica said as Orbeetle unleashed a loud buzzing sound that hit Malamar dead on.

"Now that's using that thing's big brain!" Ibuki said.

"Return! Everyone's going to stink with this next one but who cares? Skuntank, use your Sucker Punch and Toxic!" Piers said sending out a large skunk creature.

"Uh oh." Mari said putting on a gas mask.

"Yeah, you've done your job, Orbeetle! Return! Let's go, Silicobra!" Titanica said sending out a small snake creature.

"Bzzt! Silicobra, the Sand Snake Pokémon! A Ground Type! As it digs, it swallows sand and stores it in its neck pouch. The pouch can hold more than 17 pounds of sand." Rotomphone said.

"Snake? Snake? SNAKE!" Stoj screamed latching onto Carrot's head.

"It's okay. The snake is on our side." Carrot said.

"And we're being protected by a cage." Cheetah said.

"Sorry, they just kinda freak me out." Stoj said.

"Silicobra, let's get it on. Use Sandstorm!" Titanica said as Silicobra spit out the sand from its pouch as it created a sandstorm.

"Man this makes it hard to see. Skuntank, use Toxic!" Piers said as Skuntank fired large blobs of poison onto the battlefield. "Doesn't feel like they hit." he said before seeing a hole. "What?"

"Silicobra, counter with Dig!" Titanica said as Silicobra came back up and took down Skuntank.

"Return!" Piers said. "Listen carefully! I don't do encores! Not songs, not moves, not Pokémon!" Piers shouted. "We're really gonna rock now! Here's my star member of my crew! Face the high, proud roar of my Obstagoon!" he shouted, sending out a large black and white creature with its arms crossed over its chest.

"Bzzt! Obstagoon, the Blocking Pokémon and the evolved form of the Galarian Linoone! A Normal and Dark Type! Its voice is staggering in volume. Obstagoon has a tendency to take on a threatening posture and shout—this move is known as Obstruct." Rotomphone said.

"I was not aware that Linoone even had an evolution." Rainbow said.

"The same could be said for Farfetch'd but we saw different." Jexi said.

"Return, Silicobra!" Titanica said. "Betting it all on you! Let's go, Cinderace!" she said sending it out. "Now, attack with Double Kick!"

"Use Obstruct!" Piers said as Obstagoon blocked the kicks before letting out its roar. "Now fight back with Throat Chop!" he said as Obstagoon struck at Cinderace's throat.

"Now that is some power...but that isn't going to stop us!" Titanica said. "Cinderace, we're striking back with all our might!" she said as Cinderace started kicking around a small rock as it started gathering flames around it. "Pyro Ball!" Titanica said as Cinderace sent it flying at Obstagoon as it tried to block only to be overpowered by the intense flames of the ball as it fell over backwards and fainted.

"Wow...guess that's the end of the show." Piers said. "That wasn't too bad. I had fun. So here...the Dark Badge." he said as he and Titanica shook hands.

"Also, please open back the city for everyone else." Titanica said. "Cause you are an awesome guy." she said as the group headed out.

"That's seven badges. Just one to go." Hope said.

"Yeah, and that last one is waiting for me in Hammerlocke." Titanica said.

"Luckily it's a simple path, all we have to do is go through the tunnel." Spade said.

"It's not that easy. Her opponent's gonna be Raihan, Leon's rival. Galar's number 2." Jexi said.

"Yeah...but I am more than ready for it." Titanica said.


	13. The Final Hurdle The Dragon Tamer Raihan

"We're finally back to where it all started...Hammerlocke. Well, not where it started but...you guys know what I mean." Titanica said.

"Of course, Mademoiselle." Ash said.

"Hey, guys. How has everything been?" David asked as the Brave Adventurers were waiting by the stadium entrance.

"Kinda figured you guys would be around to catch this." Titanica said.

"Yep. We're all finished with the research too." Leia said.

"Also, there's something that's been happening lately. Do you guys remember when that Haxorus attacked the KOF Stadium?" Omnimon asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Leon Magnus asked.

"Well, we were just finished with our research on Dynamaxing and the legend of those two heroes when it suddenly happened. Wild Pokémon have been starting to Dynamax on their own!" Raine said.

"What?! How can that be?!" Mari said in shock.

"There was this red beacon that hit not too long ago. Pokémon have been Dynamaxing ever since the beacon hit." Genis said. "Do you think this has something to do with that Darkest Day that Marnie mentioned back in Motostoke?"

"It has to be, there's no other explanation." Mari said using her Syega powered D-Pad. "It may take time but I may be able to find out where the beacon originated from."

"That's kind of you Mari, but we already know the origin. It came from the Energy Plant here in Hammerlocke." Shuichi said.

"My bad." Mari said.

"Yeah, there have been some massive energy fluxes from there but they only happen in bursts." Miu said. "Coincidentally, they time with the random Pokémon Dynamaxing."

"Hmm." Mari said. "Is there a connection to the rifts the Dynamaxed Pokémon came out of?"

"It's inconclusive right now. No proof that the two are connected right now." Miu said.

"Look, we can always focus on the Dynamax Pokémon after the Champion Cup, but for right now, it's time to face the final hurdle." Titanica said as they headed inside as standing right there was Raihan himself.

"Well...figured you would probably be closing in on me soon enough." Raihan said.

"Yeah...so...we gonna do this...or not?" Titanica said.

"Heh. Yeah. No point in giving you a mission. Let's just go jump right into it. Now...one thing to note, this is gonna be a double battle." Raihan said.

"Two Pokémon at once huh? Sounds like your kinda style." Titanica said. "Let's get it on."

"Here we go! Go, Gigalith! Flygon!" Raihan said sending both Pokémon out. As soon as they came out, a sandstorm soon started up. "Let the winds blow! Stream forward, Sandstorm!"

"Let's do this right! Go, Grimmsnarl! Hatterene!" Titanica said sending out a large creature covered in hairs and another with a large hat thing on its head.

"Bzzt! Grimmsnarl, the Bulk Up Pokémon and the evolved form of Morgrem! A Dark and Fairy Type! With the hair wrapped around its body helping to enhance its muscles, this Pokémon can overwhelm even Machamp. Bzzt! Hatterene, the Silent Pokémon and the evolved form of Hattrem! A Psychic and Fairy Type! If you're too loud around it, you risk being torn apart by the claws on its tentacle. This Pokémon is also known as the Forest Witch." Rotomphone said.

"So that's Fringe's final form." Litty said as said Pokemon sat on her head.

"Okay, let's go! Grimmsnarl, attack Gigalith with Power Up Punch! And Hatterene, attack Flygon with Dazzling Gleam!" Titanica said as both Pokémon unleashed their attacks on the opposing Pokémon with Gigalith surviving the punch from Grimmsnarl but Flygon fainting.

"Return, Flygon! Come on out, Sandaconda!" Raihan said sending out a large coiled snake creature.

"Bzzt! Sandaconda, the Sand Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Silicobra! A Ground Type! When it contracts its body, over 220 pounds of sand sprays from its nose. If it ever runs out of sand, it becomes disheartened." Rotomphone said.

"Well...let's get this going right!" Titanica said. "Grimmsnarl, use Spirit Break on Sandaconda and Hatterene, use Psycho Cut on Gigalith!" she said as Grimmsnarl charged into Sandaconda with full force, taking it out as Hatterene finished off Gigalith.

"Huh...you've really trained your Pokémon well...and those two seem to have a good chemistry with each other. However...I'm not outta the running yet! Let's go partner, go, Duraludon!" Raihan said sending out a metallic looking dragon.

"Bzzt! Duraludon, the Alloy Pokémon! A Steel and Dragon Type! The special metal that composes its body is very light, so this Pokémon has considerable agility. It lives in caves because it dislikes the rain." Rotomphone said.

"Bring the storm! My partner will send everyone in this stadium flying!" Raihan said recalling Duraludon and snapping a quick selfie before tossing the ball as Duraludon grew and took on a large form resembling that of a skyscraper.

"Oh snap!" Kagura said.

"Update! The hardness of its cells is exceptional, even among Steel Types. It also has a body structure that's resistant to earthquakes." Rotomphone said.

"Two can play this game!" Titanica said. "Grimmsnarl, Dynamax!" she shouted recalling him before tossing the ball as Grimmsnarl grew to a large size. "Let's do it! Go! Max Knuckle! And Hatterene, support with Dazzling Gleam!" she shouted as the two Pokemon joined their attacks together against Duraludon.

"There's no way you'll stop it with those moves!" Raihan said as Duraludon faced the attacks head on only to be pushed back slowly inch by inch. "What the? No way! No Pokémon have ever been able to move it at this size!"

"Well, let's say I know the force it takes to make giants fall!" Titanica said as both Grimmsnarl and Hatterene overpowered Duraludon with their combined attacks, resulting in an explosion as Duraludon shrunk back to normal size and lay there unconscious.

"Aw yeah! That's our girl! She toppled Galar's number 2!" Indigo said.

"Heh. You did well girl. That felt refreshing like the calm after a raging storm. So...with great honor...I give you the Dragon Badge." Raihan said as they shook hands. "That's your last one. Meaning you qualify for the Champion's Cup."

"Thanks. So I get to face Leon now?" Titanica asked.

"Not quite. You gotta rise through the Semifinals and then the Finals. Though, if you get in the finals, there's a good chance I'll beat you before you even reach him." Raihan said.

"We'll see. So, where is it?" Titanica asked. "The Champion's Cup?"

"Take the train and head north. There you'll reach a town called Wyndon. That's where the Champion's Cup is held." Raihan said.

"Thank you." Titanica said as they headed out.

"Wow...I can't believe we got this far. Now we're going to the Champion's Cup. This is getting exciting." Hope said.

"I know. Some of us here can barely contain our excitement right now." David said.

"You're gonna do great, Alice." Simon said.

"Thank you. Back then, I didn't even think about becoming a trainer. But now that I've gotten to this point...I may as well win it all." Titanica said.

"Just warning you, you'll be up against some very tough competition. This isn't the biggest event in Galar for nothing." Leia said.

"I know. But I'm more than ready for it. I'll beat them and defeat Leon too. I'll become Galar's Champion." Titanica said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Simon said.

"Here we go!" Titanica said.


	14. The Semifinals Champion Cup Begin!

"Hey, guys." Bow said while the group was on the train. "I found out something about Applin's evolution before we left."

"You did?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Applin can evolve into two specific forms if it eats a special kind of apple." Bow said. "I found it out from a guy in Hammerlocke. He gave me these after I helped him.' he said holding out a Sweet and Tart Apple.

"Apples? The heck will that do?" Mermista asked.

"If Applin eats one of these, he'll evolve. Eating the Tart apple will make him evolve into Flapple, and the Sweet Apple Evolves him into Appletun…. Whatever those look like." Bow said.

"It even mentions it in its Pokédex entry. The flavor of the apple determines their evolution." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah...I found out that fact long before you did. Even tried it myself." Titanica said sending out a strange creature with a dragonic appearance with part of an apple on its head.

"So that's Appletun, I take it?" Hope asked.

"Correct! Appletun, the Apple Nectar Pokémon and the evolved form of Applin! A Grass and Dragon Type! Eating a sweet apple caused its evolution. A nectarous scent wafts from its body, luring in the bug Pokémon it preys on." Rotomphone said.

"Gotta admit, it does smell sweet, like a freshly baked apple pie." Applejack sniffed.

"As for how it battles, we'll see what it can do at the Champion Cup." Hope said. "David, you ready to throw down?"

"Oh yeah. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. None of us have even Dynamaxed in an actual battle before." David said.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it." Hope said.

"Hey...I think we're here." Titanica said as the train came to a halt as they got out and looked before them a large bustling city with massive towering buildings. "Wyndon."

"This is gonna be awesome! The Venue of the Champion Cup, I can't wait!" Rainbow said.

"Actually this is the city where its held. That's the venue." Atsushi said pointing to a large stadium with a rose like design to it.

"Looks like the Stadium is owned by the Chairman. Makes sense." Arnice said.

David's vision suddenly darkened.

"Guess who~?" A voice said.

"Lele? What are you guys doing here?" David asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This is the biggest event here in Galar. Of course we came here to watch." Tapu Bulu said.

"I appreciate you all coming. But, aren't you busy with Alola's recovery? I mean, Acnologia and Galeem left pretty big marks." Jesmon said.

"Alola's recovery can wait a bit longer." Tapu Fini said.

"Besides… This might be the last time we'll see each other." Tapu Lele said.

"Really? But you all have been great allies to us on our journey." Harpuia said. "But I understand, as Guardians of Alola, it is your duty to protect it."

"It's a shame because it means Sectonia and I can't armatize anymore." David said. "Do you guys remember the conversation we had in the First Ones ship back in Adora's world?"

"The one about the people accompanying you having their own lives to live, right?" Alphamon asked.

"That's right. As the leader of the Brave Adventurers, I should want what's best for them. For Tapu Koko and the other Guardians of Alola… This means that they stay in Alola where they belong." David said. "So, I've decided. Our efforts in this tournament… We're gonna dedicate to you guys."

"David… You have grown so strong since we first met in Glenwood." Tapu Fini said.

"I agree with Fini. At first, I didn't know if you had what it took, but you're grown really powerful as time went on." Tapu Koko said. "We have no doubt that even without us, you can handle anything that comes your way."

"He's not wrong. You've been through a lot of changes since that time when you and the Tapu's met up." Jexi said.

"Yeah, you didn't armitize when you fought Odin and many other past foes, it was thanks to your own power and the people who stood by you that gave you strength." Ace smiled.

"He's not wrong. It seemed like a few short months when you all defeated Brainiac." Cheetah said. "It's kind of ironic now, but...that was how we first met some of you."

"Yeah, I think that incident with Brainiac was when I felt like I truly started to emerge." David said. "And I have not just the Tapu Guardians to thank for that, but everyone that was there as well. And now… I will honor those bonds by giving it my all in the Champion's Cup."

"Speaking of the cup...do you think they'll start without us?" Mark asked.

"Guess now's the time to drop the sentimentalities. You ready, Alice?" Tapu Lele asked.

"More than ever." she said as they walked into the stadium. As they took their seats, Alice walked out into the arena as walking in from the other side was Marnie herself.

"She's facing Marnie right off the bat." Hope said.

"It will be interesting to see what she brings to the table." Cheetah said.

"You know, I've been through a lot thanks to my brother, and Team Yell and Spikemuth...so...in the end, I just really want to become champion. So...no hard feelings when I kick your butt." Marnie said.

"I appreciate it but my butt isn't what's getting kicked today." Titanica said.

"The battle between challenger Titanica and challenger Marnie will now...begin!" the announcer said.

"Let's go, Liepard!" Marnie shouted.

"Here we go, Orbeetle!" Titanica said sending out Orbeetle.

"Like that'll stop us. Liepard, use Snarl!" Marnie said.

"Orbeetle, counter with Bug Buzz!" Titanica said as Orbeetle started unleashing a powerful sound from its wings as it blocked out Liepard's snarl and hit it dead on.

"Return!" Marnie said. "Come, Toxicroak!" she said sending it out.

"I had a feeling that one might be coming. Orbeetle, use Psychic!" Titanica said as Orbeetle attacked Toxicroak with a powerful psychic attack, causing it to faint.

"Return! I underestimated you. But not anymore! Go, Scrafty!" Marnie said sending out Scrafty.

"Return, Orbeetle! Let's go, Corviknight!" Titanica said swapping out to Corviknight.

"Attack with Brick Break!" Marnie said as Scrafty chopped at Corviknight.

"That may do damage, but my bird is as tough as steel. Let's go! Brave Bird!" Titanica said as Corviknight flew right into Scrafty at high speeds while taking some damage itself.

"Let's let our hearts shine." Marnie said recalling Scrafty. "Let's do it, Morpeko!" she said sending out Morpeko. "Use Spark!" she said as Morpeko rammed into Corviknight before changing to Hangry form as Titanica recalled Corviknight.

"You did well, buddy. Now let's get this show on the road! Go, Boltund!" she said sending out Boltund.

"Attack with Bullet Seed!" Marnie said as Morpeko started spitting out seeds.

"Boltund, use Dig!" Titanica said as Boltund dug underground.

"Not good." Marnie said as Boltund jumped right out and nailed Morpeko causing Marnie to recall it. "I've got everyone's cheers backin me. I'm really, really gonna win this time, got it?! Let's go, Grimmsnarl!" she said sending out Grimmsnarl.

"Return Boltund! Now...let's rock the show, Toxtricity!" Titanica said sending out Toxtricity.

"My bro might not use it...but I'll Gigantamax my Pokémon if its to win!" Marnie said recalling Grimmsnarl before tossing its ball as Grimmsnarl grew larger and looking more slender than buff.

"Update! Gigantamax energy has caused more hair to sprout all over its body. With the added strength, it can jump over the world's tallest building." Rotomphone said.

"Two can play that game. Let's go, Toxtricity! Dynamax!" she said, Dynamaxing Toxtricity.

"Yay! Kaiju Battle!" Ed cheered.

"Grimmsnarl, use it! Max Starfall!" Marnie said.

"We can do this! Max Ooze!" Titanica said as both gigantic attacks collided with one another as both tried to overpower the other before Toxtricity won out as its poison washed over Grimmsnarl before a massive explosion came from it as Grimmsnarl fainted and returned to normal.

"And the battle has been decided! The winner is...Titanica!" the announcer said as the audience cheered.

"Well...at least we drove the audience wild." Marnie said.

"Yeah. We sure did. So...what happens now?" Titanica asked.

"Hmm. I'll probably take up my brother's offer and become Spikemuth's gym leader." Marnie said.

"Well then...I know you're going to do great." Titanica said as they shook hands.

"Don't go too far folks, after a short break, we get into the final battle of the semifinals! Where Challenger Titanica will go up against Challenger Hop!" the announcer said.

"These two started around the same time. It'll be interesting to see how skilled they both are now." David said.

"Indeed. This shall be an exciting match." Ash said.

After a short break between matches, the final semifinal match was soon about to begin as both Titanica and Hop started heading out into the stadium.

"Hard to believe we're still those two newbies who started out in the country." Hop said. "However...I'm not going to drag my brother's name through the mud anymore. I'm going to beat you and become champion!"

"Hop...sorry but...that isn't going to be you." Titanica said.

"The battle between Challenger Titanica and Challenger Hop will now...begin!" the announcer said.

"Let's go, Sirfetch'd!" Titanica said.

"Get it on, Dubwool!" Hop said sending out a large horned sheep.

"Bzzt! Dubwool, the Sheep Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooloo! A Normal Type! Weave a carpet from its springy wool, and you end up with something closer to a trampoline. You'll start to bounce the moment you set foot on it." Rotomphone said.

"A type advantage right off the bat…" Hop smiled. "You truly are my rival! Now Dubwool, use Body Slam!" Dubwool charged at Sirfetch'd. "We had our fight in that garden. But now I'm really, really, really pumped for this match in the stadium!"

"Sirfetch'd, Brick Break!" Titanica said as Sirfetch'd took down Dubwool with its leek sword.

"Dang. Return!" Hop said. "I can do this! Let's go, Corviknight!" he said sending out Corviknight.

"Well whaddya know? Hop evolved his Corvisquire too." Hope said.

"Steel Wing, let's go!" Hop called as Corviknight swooped in.

"Return! Let's go, Boltund! Counter with Spark!" Titanica said switching out as Boltund charged into Corviknight while taking on some damage from the Steel Wing attack.

"Return!" Hop said recalling Corviknight. "I got the perfect thing! Let's go, Pincurchin!" Hop said sending out a small urchin like creature.

"Whoa, its an Urchin!" Luffy said.

"That's an urchin?" Mermista asked.

"Bzzt! Pincurchin, the Sea Urchin Pokémon! An Electric Type! It stores electricity in each spine. Even if one gets broken off, it still continues to emit electricity for at least three hours." Rotomphone said.

"You're fighting seriously, Alice. Which means I have to give my all! Pinurchin, Pin Missile!" Hope called as Pinurchin fired its needles, wich Boltund dodged. "Don't let em go! Use Poison Jab!" Hop said before seeing Boltund digging underground. "What the?" he said before Boltund struck Pincurchin from underground. "Not good! Return!"

"Sorry Hop, but you need a lot more skill than that." Titanica said.

"Fine...then I'll go heavier! Go, Snorlax!" Hop said sending out Snorlax. "Go! High Horsepower!" Hop said as Snorlax rammed right into Boltund.

"Boltund! Return!" Titanica said. "Let's switch it up! Go, Grimmsnarl!" she said switching out to Grimmsnarl. "Use Power Up Punch!" she said as Grimmsnarl punched Snorlax.

"Heh...you'll have to do better than that to…" Hop said.

"Power up Punch Again!" Titanica shouted as Grimmsnarl hit Snorlax with an even stronger punch, taking it down.

"Shame Hop didn't know Power Up Punch increases the users strength with each use." Sci-Twi said.

"Return!" Hop and Titanica said. "I see now. You've wanted to end things like this since the match started huh?" Hop said.

"You know it." Titanica said. "Just like our first battle way back then."

"Then let's not keep the people waiting." Hop said. "Go, Rillaboom!"

"Cinderace!" Titanica said as both of their starter Pokeémon took to the stadium.

"Whoa! A drumming gorilla?" Ibuki said.

"Bzzt! Rillaboom, the Drummer Pokémon and the evolved form of Thwackey! A Grass Type!

The one with the best drumming techniques becomes the boss of the troop. It has a gentle disposition and values harmony among its group." Rotomphone said.

"He kinda reminds me of Donkey Kong during the 3rd and 4th Smash Tournaments when he used his first Final Smash." Roy said.

"How would you know about the third one? You weren't even there." Pit said.

"Marth told me." Roy said.

"But...just doing it like this would be boring for the people." Hop said.

"Couldn't agree more." Titanica said as they recalled their Pokémon.

"Let's go! Dynamax!" both shouted as both their starters Dynamaxed.

"End it with a Bang, Rillaboom! Max Overgrowth, now!" Hop called.

"Cinderace, Max Flare!" Titanica shouted as both their attacks collided with one another.

"So awesome…!" Hope called.

"That clash was incredible! Which of these brilliant trainers' Pokémon prevailed?!" the announcer called.

"C'mon, please be okay, Cinderace…" Hope said.

"I got a ton of money riding on you Cinderace!" Eddy yelled from the stands. "Don't you faint yet!"

The smoke soon cleared as Cinderace still stood as Rillaboom had fainted from the power of the attack.

"The match...is over! The one moving onto the finals is...Challenger Titanica!" the announcer shouted as the audience cheered.

"Alright, Alice!" Mark cheered.

"Man...that was some battle. Really thought I had you there." Hop said.

"Yeah...same here." Titanica said as they shook hands.

"Don't forget to check in for the finals tomorrow as Titanica and seven other trainers will battle for the right to face the Champion!" the announcer said.

"The finals… we're finally here." Hope said. "I don't know about all of us, but… if there are trainers I know that are exceptional it's you guys." he said looking at David.

"You've got that right. Heck, this is what we've beefed up our teams for. But…We're still a little nervous about the whole Dynamax thing. We still haven't gotten used to using it." David said.

"Heh." Connor said. "Well lucky for you pal, I have just the thing to help."

Connor then took out his Rotomphone.

"That's right! You recorded all of Alice's Gym battles and how the Gym leaders Dynamaxed." Atsushi said.

"The best way to learn. If you watch the Gym Leaders do their Dynamaxing, you'll feel comfy." Connor said. "I watched how good the Gym Leaders were Dynamaxing their Pokémon, and I found out that they Dynamax, or Gigantamax, the Pokémon they feel are their most trusted partners. Kabu and Centiskorch, Bea and Machamp, Melony and Lapras, Opal and Alcremie, Raihan and Duraludon, it all made sense. The stronger the bond with a Pokémon that you have, the more powerful Dynamaxing will be."

"There's just one glaring problem with that theory of yours. Everyone has their own Pokémon teams, and therefore, their own styles." Leopardmon said. "Though, the basics of it still coincides. Dynamaxed Pokémon grow stronger the deeper the bond they have with their Trainer."

"Plus, Dynamax isn't that complicated. All you need is a Dynamax Band and a place that has a number of Galar Particles aka a Power Spot." Tails said.

"Not only that, but from what we could gather from those Raid Battles we did in the Wild Area, Dynamaxing isn't permanent. The Pokémon Dynamaxed by a Dynamax Band go back to normal after 3 moves." David said. "But…Eh, I can worry about the schematics later. For now, let's celebrate!"

"Yeah." Jexi said as they headed off. "David, I wanted to keep quiet about this but I couldn't help but notice, you're missing a member. Where's Shuichi?" he asked quietly.

"Shuichi? Hm? That's strange. He was with us just a moment ago." David said.

"Maybe he spotted something amiss and wanted to investigate it." Tsumugi said.

"That's crazy. What could he possibly want to investigate?" Hope asked.

_Meanwhile, in another part of Wyndon…_

"So this is where the chairman likes to be. Rose Tower. A fitting name." Shuichi said. "I don't think he's a bad person...but something in me knows he's connected to this somehow. And I need to find out what."


	15. Investigation! Infiltrate Rose Tower!

"Okay...this is what I know about the case so far. Not too long ago, Dynamax Pokémon started appearing in random worlds. When a number of them were defeated, they reverted to normal size but rifts were left behind. Not only that but there have been energy signatures from the energy plant which the chairman's company owns that matches the time of the Dynamaxing Pokémon. It could just be a coincidence, but from what the others said, Bede has been gathering Wishing Stars up until he was disqualified. Wishing Stars are needed for Dynamaxing. Either way, be they connected or not...I need to check out the chairman." Shuichi said as he headed into Rose Tower. As soon as he walked inside, a number of trainers surrounded him.

"Hold it right there, boy. We've been asked to make sure you don't get near the top." one of them said.

"On whose orders?" Shuichi asked. "Why do I even need to ask? Only one person would take these matters...it was Oleana, without a doubt."

"Doesn't matter if you know. It's just one of you. We can take you down easy." one of the trainers said.

"Bring your best, but I'll have you know now, I'm not entirely defenseless." Shuichi said readying a Pokéball.

There was a few minutes of silence, and then…

"Take em down!" the Macro cosmos grunts threw Pokéballs, only for their Pokémon to be immediately defeated as soon as they emerged.

"Tell me, where do I go to meet the chairman?" Shuichi asked one of them.

"The next room...is an elevator. It'll take you to the top." they said weakly.

"Thank you." Shuichi said heading into the elevator.

He rode the elevator as it slowly headed for the top.

(Cue- Fatal Judge- Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma)

"Hmm, hope the others don't realize I'm not there. I hated having to leave like that but this is something I needed to do. I can make it up to them later." Shuichi said mulling it over before the elevator reached the top. "Here we are." he said.

"So...it's you who has decided to try and interfere with the Chairman." Oleana said standing there.

"I just have a few questions for him. Something that he might know about." Shuichi said.

"The chairman is meeting with the Champion right now. Please leave. He is not to be disturbed." Oleana said.

"Sorry, but this can't wait." Shuichi said.

"You realize who I am right? With just one word, I can see to it all of your friends are disqualified from the finals." Oleana said.

"That hasn't been much of a concern for me. But...my leader has been looking forward to this for awhile now." Shuichi said. "(This is not good. She's intentionally backed me into a corner. Hmm...only one option.)" he thought. "Then we'll just have to battle then."

"Fine then. I'll see to it that you and your friends will fall from their graces!" Oleana said. "Let's go, Froslass!" she said sending out Froslass.

"A Froslass? I know her tricks inside and out. Let's go, Drapion!" he said sending out Drapion.

"Burn it to a crisp! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Oleana said as Froslass sent a ghostly flame at Drapion.

"It'll take more than that to stop us. Fire Fang!" Shuichi said.

Drapion charged at Froslass and bit into her with a flaming bite.

"No! Return! How dare you! Go, Tsareena!" Oleana said sending out Tsareena. "Let's see how your Drapion handles this. Use Attract!" she said as Tsareena started sending hearts at Drapion.

"Just keep it together, Drapion. You need to concentrate." Shuichi said. "Try a Cross Poison."

Drapion kept it together as it ran at Tsareena and took it down with Cross Poison.

"Grr. Return!" Oleana said. "Annoying brat. We'll see how you feel against Salazzle!" Oleana said sending out Salazzle.

"(Drapion is already suffering too much from his burn. Time to give him a breather.)" Shuichi said. "Nice work, Drapion. Tag out." he said returning Drapion. "Show her what you're made of, Golurk!" he said sending out Golurk.

"Hmm. So you switched out your Poison type for a Ground and Ghost Type. That won't matter! Salazzle, Dragon Pulse! Make that pile of rubble crumble!" Oleana said.

"Rush her with High Horsepower!" Shuichi said.

Golurk charged in while withstanding the Dragon Pulse and delivering a powerful strike to Salazzle.

"Return! Okay, I can't crush it, but I'll wash it away instead! Come, Milotic!" Oleana said sending out a Milotic.

"(A Milotic? With her Recover, I can tell she's going to be more annoying that harmful.)" Shuichi thought. "Golurk, use Curse!"

"Curse?" Oleana said as Golurk took part of its life force as Milotic was inflicted with a curse. "No! How dare you! Milotic, wash it away with Surf!" Oleana said as Milotic rode towards Golurk on a wall of water.

"That's all from you, Golurk. Take a good rest." Shuichi said returning Golurk. "You're up Manectric!" Shuichi said as he sent out Manectric.

"An Electric Type! I'll take precaution! Use Aqua Ring!" Oleana said as Milotic coated itself in a ring of water.

"It's not going to be much help with Golurk's curse lurking about." Shuichi said.

"He's right. Milotic will fall even if it has Aqua Ring in effect. No choice...return!" she said. "I'll just crush you...under your own mess! Let's go, Garbodor!" she said sending out Garbodor.

"A...Garbodor? That's completely out of left field." Shuichi said.

"Oh...but this Garbodor is special, you see. You know about me right? What did I create?" Oleana said smiling wickedly as she recalled Garbodor as its ball grew larger.

"That's right! She made the Dynamax Band." Shuichi said.

"Yes. Although, this isn't a Dynamax. Its...Gigantamax!" she said tossing the ball as Garbodor emerged as a massive pile of garbage with things such as ships and towers sticking out of its massive body.

"Whoa…That is very freaky. So that's what its Gigantamax form looks like." Shuichi said. "Well, there's only one way to tackle something like this."

Manetric nodded as he knew what had to be done.

Shuichi recalled Manectric as his Pokéball grew larger.

"Now is the time! I will get through this! Dynamax!" he shouted tossing the ball as Manectric emerged as an even larger size.

"What…? How? You aren't even a Gym Challenger! How were you able to do that?!" Oleana asked.

"An inventor friend of mine reverse-engineered your technology." Shuichi said. "Besides, there's no rule that says you have to be a challenger to use Dynamax." he said. "This is the end for you! Manectric, Max Lightning!" he shouted as Manectric unleashed a powerful lightning strike against Garbodor, resulting in a massive explosion as Garbodor fainted and reverted to normal size.

"No...way." Oleana said kneeling on the ground speechless as Shuichi walked past her.

"My advice, think more about others than just you." he said heading inside. Once in, he saw the chairman with Leon. "So they really were meeting."

"What you are suggesting is completely crazy." Leon said.

"But this needs to be done. Imagine, all of this...gone. I've worked hard to provide Galar with its energy, I cannot simply stand by and let it go dark." Rose said.

"Yes, in a thousand years. There's no reason to press this issue now." Leon said. "Just let the Champion's Cup go its paces, and I'll help you as much as you want afterward."

"I see...and that is your final word on the matter?" Rose asked.

"Of course it is. Look, I can understand looking to the future but...this is too far, especially with all those random Pokémon you unintentionally Dynamaxed. Look, just abandon this whole thing. That's all I can say." Leon said as he went to leave.

"I'm sorry Leon...but for me...I can't simply turn away from the future." Rose said to himself.

"So that was it. The Pokémon Dynamaxed because of Rose's experiments with the Wishing Stars." Shuichi said as he quietly started leaving. "That must be it. That's why all those Pokemon were wild! But...there's something that still puzzles me. How could those Pokemon have left behind rifts? Could the experiments really have caused that? Or...is there another force in play?" he pondered.

In a dark place, under the Energy Plant was a strange egg shaped capsule that shook a bit as a crack appeared in it before showing a glowing red eye as a roar could be heard.


	16. The Champion Cup Finals Begin!

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer called from the box inside Wyndon Stadium. "It's now time for the Champion Cup Finals! Our sole Gym Challenge Survivor, Challenger Alice Right, will now be in competition against seven trainers who surprisingly defeated all the gym leaders before they could be selected for this finals bracket. Normally it would be a rule violation but the league officials have ruled to ignore it. Now then…"

"I'm sorry but...they did not beat all of them." a voice said.

"Oh no…" Hope sighed.

Walking into the arena and in a new uniform was a very familiar face as he smirked. It was none other than Bede.

"Bede? I thought he was disqualified." Hiyoko said.

"He was." Jexi said.

"Now then, does anyone here even remember who I am anymore?" Bede asked the audience as they murmured among themselves.

"Bede…" Titanica started.

"Don't you start!" Bede snapped. "You know this is all your and your merry band of cheerleaders faults! I'm not here to compete since I am no longer eligible. No...I've come to settle the score you started. I'll even make it interesting. If you defeat me...I'll resign as a trainer."

"He's so desperate…his ego really has overtaken him." Hope said.

"It's not a matter of ego. I can tell from the look in his eyes...he's dead serious about this." Jexi said.

"Jexi is right. I can tell there's a lot more meaning in his words this time." Cheetah said.

"Bede...you know what? That sounds like a great idea. Before we go to the finals...we'll have a kick off match!" Titanica said. "Just you and me!"

"Glad you agree. I've been through hellish training to get here...and now...I'll overcome you! Let's start it off! Go, Mawile!" Bede said sending out Mawile.

"If he's starting with Mawile, that can only mean Opal really has made him her successor. He is likely using only Fairy Types now." Ichiro said.

"Fairy Types huh? We'll...not like that's anything new. Let's go, Silicobra!" Titanica said sending out Silicobra.

"What, Silicobra? Shouldn't she start out with something more effective like Toxitricity?" Hiyoko asked.

"Uh…Hiyoko? You do know Mawile is also a Steel-type, right?" Kokichi asked.

"Steel Types are resilient against Poison Types. Alice had to rethink her strategy." Hope said.

"And since Ground Types have an advantage over Steel, this was likely her best possible move." Starlight said.

"A puny little snake is nothing to my Mawile's jaws! Use Crunch!" Bede called as Mawile charged.

"Had a feeling." Titanica smiled as Mawile bit into Silicobra before it spit out some sand as a sand storm started up.

"Yes! Silicobras Sand Spit ability!" Bow said.

"That's right. When Silicobra gets hit with an attack, it spits up the sand in its hood and makes a sandstorm." Dan said.

"Damn it. I can't see." Bede said.

"Good. Silicobra, use Sand Tomb!" Titanica said as Mawile was imprisoned in a tomb of sand and quickly taken out. "Sorry Bede, but I've come too far to fail now."

"So have I. Return! Grace them with your beauty, Gardevoir!" Bede said switching out to Gardevoir.

"Silicobra, return!" Titanica said recalling Silicobra. "Let's go! Boltund!" she said sending Boltund out.

"Oh, I see. Too scared to use that Toxitricity of yours?" Bede asked.

"No. It's not that I don't want to use him. It's more like...I can beat the rest of your team with just Boltund alone." Titanica said.

"Is that a joke? Don't make me laugh! Dazzling Gleam!" Bede said as Gardevoir sent a barrage of sparkles at Boltund.

"Go! Use Crunch!" Titanica said as Boltund ran at Gardevoir and swiftly avoiding its attacks before biting right into it.

"That Crunch. It looked stronger than a normal one." Bede said.

"Boltund's ability is Strong Jaw. When it uses biting moves, they get a power boost." Titanica said. "In short, his bite is worse than his bark."

"How dare you...return!" Bede said recalling Gardevoir. "Go, Rapidash!" he said sending out a unicorn like creature.

"Look at that, Bede's Ponyta Evolved!" Glimmer marveled.

"Bzzt! Rapidash, the Unique Horn Pokémon and the evolved form of Ponyta! Galarian Form! A Psychic and Fairy Type! Little can stand up to its psycho cut. Unleashed from this Pokémon's horn, the move will punch a hole right through a thick metal sheet." Rotomphone said.

"Allow me to give you a demonstration. Rapidash, Psycho Cut!" Bede said as energy emerged from her horn and lunged at Boltund.

"Boltund, Dig!" Titanica said as Boltund dug underground to avoid the attack.

"Gah! Where did it go?" Bede asked. "I'll flush it out of hiding! Use…"

Boltund then dug out at Rapidash and struck it. "Now use Crunch!" Titanica said as Boltund bit into it.

"Return!" Bede said and looked at Titaica's face. "Tsk… what's with that calm expression? Think you're going to win? I haven't even begun to fight!" he said. "Let's do this, Hatterene!" he shouted sending out Hatterene.

"So he saved Hatterene for last eh?" Connor said.

"That can only mean one thing." Brandish said.

"We'll show you a truly great pink. My dear Hatterene, it's time to Gigantamax!" Bede said recalling Hatterene before sending it out as it enlarged with its hat arm now three separate tentacles.

"Update! This Pokémon can read the emotions of creatures over 30 miles away. The minute it senses hostility, it goes on the attack." Rotomphone said.

"I had a feeling we'd be building to this." Titanica said recalling Boltund before Dynamaxing it.

"I'll wipe you out! Hatterene! G-MAX Smite!" Bede shouted.

"Boltund, Max Darkness!" Titanica said.

Boltund and Hatterene both respectively fired their Max and G-MAX Moves, causing a massive flash of light that forced the entire audience to cover their eyes. When the light faded…

"Come on, Alice." Hope said.

The dust soon settled as Boltund stood proud over Hatterene who lied there fainted.

"Well...seems like I lost." Bede said. "Guess I must keep my word."

But the crowd started roaring against this.

"Seems like they don't feel ready for you to quit just yet." Titanica said.

"Yes...seems that is true." Bede said. "And many future challengers will look forward to facing me in the Gym Challenge next year." he said heading off.

"Wow…He seemed much calmer now than he was back in Hammerlocke." Zelos said.

"Yeah, getting a few lessons in humility will do that to you." Scarlet said. "Now that he's got that...I think he's gonna be okay."

"Same here. He'll do many great things." Jexi said.

"Well...I hope that match excited all of you because now...we go on...to the Finals!" the announcer shouted as the audience went wild.

"Wonder who Alice is gonna face first? It could've been anybody from David's team that signed up for this." Hope said.

"Hey, imagine if it was David right off the bat." Emo chuckled.

"I don't think Titanica would be able to handle that." Cheetah said. "Remember, he's been through this before. He knows that she's going to check for weaknesses."

"Okay...our first final match has been decided! It will be Titanica vs Cia!" the announcer said.

"To be honest, I kind of expected to be your first opponent." Cia said.

"Yeah...I never took you for a trainer but then again, I could say the same for myself. So...I'm going to use all I've learned to climb through the Brave Adventurers and face Leon." Titanica said.

"I'm sure the others won't expect anything less. So, shall we begin?" Cia asked. "You're up first, Roserade!" she said sending out Roserade.

**You are challenged by Sorceress Cia!**

"Here I go! It's you and me, Corviknight!" Titanica said sending out Corviknight.

"Let's set the stage with Toxic Spikes." Cia said before Roserade covered the battlefield in poisonous spikes.

"Looks like she's setting off traps already." Titanica said. "Good thing Corviknight is a Steel Type. Use Drill Peck!" she said as Corviknight flew at Roserade with Drill Peck as it hit dead on.

"Looks like that's all from you. Excellent work." Cia said recalling Roserade. "You're up, Ninetales!" she said sending out Ninetales.

"Ninetales against a Steel Type, that's a no brainer." Connor said.

"Not only that, but if Alice switches to anything else, those Toxic Spikes will poison them. Cia has really thought this one through." Leopardmon said.

"Ninetales, use Fire Blast!" Cia said.

"Corviknight, take to the sky!" Titanica said as Corviknight took massive damage as it flew into the air but barely holding on. "Use Fly!" she said as Corviknight flew right at Ninetales with it only taking some damage.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cia asked. "We're just getting warmed up. Now, go for a Shadow Ball!"

Ninetales fired its Ghost Type move which nailed Corviknight in the face and made it faint, recalling to its Pokéball.

"Cia's really put Alice in a tight spot. Whoever she throws out next is gonna be poisoned by Toxic Spikes." Connor said.

"I see...so that's your plan." Titanica said. "Well...let's make things interesting! Go, Cinderace!" she said sending out Cinderace as it took damage from the Toxic Spikes.

"Pretty bold move sending him out despite the risks." Cia said.

"Oh there's a reason...this whole battlefield you have set up...I'm gonna turn everything around and onto your head." Titanica said. "Cinderace...use Court Change!" she shouted as Cinderace started kicking the toxic spikes over to Cia's side of the battlefield.

"No way! How'd he do that?!" Glimmer asked.

"Court Change. A move that lets the user swap the effects on one side of the field onto the other." Sci-Twi said.

"Given Cinderace's Soccer background, it's a great move for him." Connor said.

"Though, judging from what Cia's team consists of, it's not going to be much of a problem for her." Miu said.

"Though at least now her Pokémon won't get poisoned any further." Hope said.

"I knew that wouldn't help my situation...but I can at least keep it away from me! Now let's start the game off right! Cinderace...use Pyro Ball!" Titanica said as Cinderace kicked a fireball at Ninetales.

"Fighting fire against fire is not a good strategy." Cia said.

"That's right. Ninetales has the ability Flash Fire. It only makes Ninetales' Fire-Type moves stronger." Kaede said.

"Ninetales, use Extrasensory!" Cia said as Ninetales attack dealt damage to Cinderace.

"Return! Sorry but you need to rest up. Let's go, Boltund!" Alice said, sending out Boltund.

"Oh man…What's going on with Alice? Cia is using all of her strategies against her." Kokichi said.

"Let's work hard! Use Dig!" Titanica said as Boltund dug underground.

"Time for a defensive approach. Use Safeguard!" Cia said.

"Boltund!" Titanica said as Boltund emerged from the ground and lunged into Ninetales from underground.

"Return, Ninetales. Great work." Cia said returning Ninetales. "You're up next, Dusknoir!" she said sending out Dusknoir. Unfortunately, Dusknoir took damage from the Toxic Spikes and got poisoned.

"Great. Ready, Boltund? Let's go get her! Use Crunch!" Titanica said as Boltund ran at Dusknoir.

"Alright! Dark Type Moves are great against Ghost Types! And with Boltund's Strong Jaw Ability, Dusknoirs in for a short battle!" Bow said.

"Guess there's no avoiding it. Dusknoir, use Destiny Bond!" Cia said.

"Destiny Bond?! Not good!" Connor said.

"Dang it...I fell for her trap." Titanica said as Boltund bit into Dusknoir only for it and Dusknoir to both faint at once.

Cia recalled Dusknoir. "Impressive. It's been a long time since I've been backed into a corner like this."

"It feels like yesterday when we fought against each other in the Hyrule Wars. During those times, it was back and forth." Titanica said. "Your army against ours."

"Yes, indeed it was. If not for Sectonia, I'm very certain I would've died. Even though...I'm not even from your timeline." Cia said.

"Does it even matter at this point? You are our friend." Titanica said.

"I see. Thank you. Thank you all." Cia said bringing out another Pokéball. "Let's pick up the pace, Drifblim!" she said sending out Drifblim.

"Okay...I can do this. Just stay calm. We can do this. Let's do this, Orbeetle!" Titanica said sending out Orbeetle.

"Orbeetle? Drifblims resistant to Bug Type moves." Hope said.

"Alice is practically grasping straws at this point. Now that Cia took out her more powerful Pokemon, she'll have to think outside of weaknesses to defeat her now." Examon said.

"Fighting me with a Bug Type? Not too smart." Cia said.

"Type doesn't matter." Titanica said. "Only the moves you use! Orbeetle...use Confuse Ray!" she said as Orbeetle flashed a ray into Drifblim's eyes.

"Nice! She's having Orbettle gain the upperhand by Confusing Drifblim!" Bow said.

"I realize being both Bug and Psychic leaves Orbeetle open to attacks from many stronger Pokémon. But...that's why I helped teach moves that could give it an edge against them!" Titanica said.

"I see. The TMs and TRs that have been scattered around. I had almost forgotten about that." Cia said. "Alright, Drifblim. Focus...and Acrobatics."

"That's what I expected." Titanica said as Drifblim attacked itself in the confusion. "I know your strategy now, Cia...you prioritize over my team's greatest weaknesses and use them against me. That is why starting now...I'm staging my counter offensive!" she said. "Orbeetle...use Shadow Ball!" she shouted as Orbeetle fired a ball of ghostly energy right into Drifblim.

"Agh…Drifblim, return." Cia said recalling Drifblim. "You're up, Thievul!" she said sending out Thievul.

"Bzzt! Thievul, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Nickit! A Dark Type! With a lithe body and sharp claws, it goes around stealing food and eggs. Boltund is its natural enemy." Rotomphone said.

"Let's give your Orbeetle a real challenge." Cia said. "Use Night Slash!"

Thievul slashed at Orbeetle dealing it super effective damage.

"That hurt it a lot but...it's still a bug! Use Bug Buzz!" Titanica said as Orbeetle unleashed a loud buzzing sound against Thievul.

"Gotcha. Use Assurance!" Cia said.

"Orbeetle won't survive that." Titanica said as Orbeetle was beaten as she recalled it. "Let's go, Cinderace!" she said sending out Cinderace.

"She brought Cinderace back, but why? It seems his condition is not so good." Magnamon said.

"Come and attack me. We're more than ready for it!" Titanica said.

"If you insist. Quick Attack!" Cia said.

"I was expecting that. Use it! Double Kick!" Titanica said as Cinderace struck Thievul as soon as it got close before sending it flying with a second kick.

"Thievul, return!" Cia said recalling Thievul. "This is it…I'm down to my last Pokémon."

"I know. I still have more than one but we'll likely be down on our last legs in not too long." Titanica said.

"So, you are ready, then?" Cia asked.

"More than anything." Titanica said.

"Alright. This is all we've got. Let's go, Gengar!" Cia said.

"A Gengar huh? Well...we're going to send it flying!" Titanica said.

"Don't get hopped up just yet. This is where the real battle begins." Cia said as she recalled Gengar.

"Dynamax. So you guys figured out how to use it then? Now that is something exciting." Titanica said.

"Oh, this is more than just a simple Dynamax." she said as her Pokéball enlarged. "Allow me to show you!" she said as she threw the ball behind her. Gengar then emerged as a gigantic mouth phasing out of the ground with its arms by its side.

"Update! It lays traps, hoping to steal the lives of those it catches. If you stand in front of its mouth, you'll hear your loved ones' voices calling out to you!" Rotomphone said.

"I had a feeling Gengar could Gigantamax." Connor said. "It can Mega Evolve, after all."

"Now that is something. We'll still give it our all. Cinderace, use Pyro Ball!" Titanica said as a fire ball was launched into Gengar but not having that much damage dealt to it.

"Your Cinderace is about to be frozen in fear. Now! G-Max Terror!" Cia said.

Gengar launched dozens of Giant objects as if it was using Max Phantasm, but then following the explosion, a haunting face of gengar appeared on the ground.

"Return." Titanica said. "This is not good. Cia's taken down four of my strongest. All I have left is Silicobra and...wait...maybe I'm not as out as I think. We've worked hard so...let's make it...our first best memory! Let's go...Copperajah!" Titanica said sending out a large elephant like creature.

"Bzzt! Copperajah, the Copperderm Pokémon and the evolved form of Cufant! A Steel Type! They came over from another region long ago and worked together with humans. Their green skin is resistant to water." Rotomphone said.

"So Alice chose Copperajah…but why?" Brandish asked.

"I think I know why." Hope smiled.

"Let's do this! Dynamax!" Titanica said dynamaxing Copperajah. "We're going to make history here today! And you and Gengar can't stop us!" she said as Copperajah raised its trunk on high. "Copperajah...Max Quake!" she shouted as Copperajah slammed its trunk to the ground as it shook and rattled as cracks raced towards Gengar.

"We've only got enough energy for one attack. Best make it count… Max Phantasm!" Cia said. Gengar blasted its attack at Copperajah, but despite the damage, Copperajah held on.

"This ends now!" Titanica shouted as Copperajah hit Gengar with another Max Quake before an explosion came from it as it fainted.

"The match has ended! The winner is...Titanica!" the announcer said as the crowd went wild.

"Aww, I lost. But…That was still a good match. You had me on my feet the whole time." Cia said.

"Same here. You're really strong Cia. To be able to beat Boltund, Orbeetle, Cinderace and Corvinight is amazing." Titanica said."Though...I should consider all of my Pokémon my strongest."

"I can tell the others will have a hard time with you. You really are going to be the one to beat." Cia said as Gengar nudged her.

"Believe me, I don't plan on losing. I cant let down the one who's always supported me for so long. Him, and all of you of course." Titanica said.

"You've grown a lot stronger since you started this. I have a feeling you have what it takes to go all the way." Cia said.

The two then shook hands as the crowd cheered.

_Back in the rest area…._

"You all did great out there. Everyone gets Berries!" Erica said as Corviknight, Boltund, Orbeetle and Cinderace were being healed and fed. Copperajah was also treated and praised.

"Copperrajah has gotten really strong, hasn't he?" Hope asked. "In fact, Alice is a great trainer. She's really put together a great team."

"Phew...made it by the skin of my teeth." Titanica sighed.

"It was pretty close, but you still won. I was sure it would have gone either way." Glimmer said.

"Yeah...and this is the FIRST Finals battle." ZS said. "No doubt about it, Alice, it's gonna be an uphill battle getting to the top."

"Yeah...then again...that's how a finals tournament should be." Titanica said.

"Alrighty, folks. Let's move on to our next match! This is gonna be one for the ages! Shuichi Saihara vs Tsumugi Shirogane!" the announcer said.

"Shuichi and Tsumugi? I had a feeling a matchup like this was going to happen sooner or later." Kaito said.

"It'll be like the 53rd season finale but without all the craziness and killing." Hope said.

"But that's over and done with now, right? So, no one needs to worry about any tension between them." Chrysalis said.

"Actually, now that I think about it...they haven't really interacted since they joined, have they?" Double D asked. "At least, not from what I've seen."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Of course they have!" Kokichi said. "But with Danganronpa cancelled for good, Tsumugi has actually gotten a lot more mellow and her pop culture references are much more refreshing."

"I hear you. It's almost like a breath of fresh air." Hope said. "This is going to be exciting and fun."


	17. Ultimate Battle! Detective vs Cosplayer!

It wasn't long before the crowd was cheering inside Wyndon stadium for the next match of the champion cup finals. Shuichi and Tsumugi each were on the field, Cosplay Pikachu being by Tsumugi's side as always. For this occasion, Pikachu had decided to dress up as Pikachu Rockstar.

"I never thought we'd be facing each other in a Pokémon Battle, Shuichi." Tsumugi smiled.

"Yeah. Me either. To be honest, it's kind of ironic, actually." Shuichi said.

"You mean, back when I was that evil person in Danganronpa 53?" Tsumugi looked away. "When the Coalition revived me, I had lost all of my memories of that whole scandal. Even when they were slowly returning, I had found solace in all of you." Tsumugi then looked. "I may not remember all of what happened then yet but…I want us to have a battle that I can remember as a great and exciting one! So that we can treasure it as friends!"

"On that, I couldn't agree more, Tsumugi. I only request that you don't hold back." Shuichi said.

"I could say the same to you." Tsumugi adjusted her glasses as the two took their positions.

"Now, trainers...BEGIN!" the referee called.

"I'll start off with Sandslash!" Tsumugi said sending out Sandslash.

"Here we go, Drapion!" Shuichi said sending out Drapion.

"The first move is ours! Now Sandlash, Metal Claw!" Tsumugi called as Sandlash charged.

"Go for a Cross Poison!" Shuichi said.

The two Pokémon then clashed claws, Sandslash easily able to resist Drapion's attacks.

"Tsumugi made a great starting choice. Sandlash has great resistance against Poison Type attacks." Hope said.

"True, but if I know Shuichi, he's packing some other stuff too." Kokichi said.

"Now, time for an Ice Fang!" Shuichi said.

"Dodge it using Dig!" Tsumugi called as Sandlash dug underground just in time.

"Get ready, Drapion. Use Hone Claws." Shuichi said. Drapion increased its attack for the time being.

"There! Get him!" Tsumugi called as Sandslash burst up from the ground.

"Now! Ice Fang again!" Shuichi said. This time Drapion didn't miss, biting into Sandlash and landing as Super Effective hit.

"So Shuichi taught his Drapion Ice Fang. That's a smart play." Connor said.

"The many strategies you can come up with when trying to make up for weaknesses." David said.

"Don't give in, Sandlash! Use Magnitude!" Tsumugi called.

"Magnitude? That's a pretty chance move. The higher the number, the more damage Drapion will take." Connor said.

"And Drapion is a Poison-Type, so it doesn't look good on Shuichi's end." Tapu Fini said.

"The Magnitude number is...6!" Tsumugi called as Sandlash unleashed a devastating earthquake, damaging Drapion immensely as he was taken down.

"Drapion, return!" Shuichi said recalling Drapion. "You've been working hard with Sandslash, I can see. He wasn't able to do that before."

"Ever since Kanto, I've been training hard. Being defeated by Simon helped me realize I can get stronger. I don't want you all looking out for me so much." Tsumugi said.

"And it looks like that resolve is carrying you well. But this battle has just started. Let's go, Crawdaunt!" Shuichi said sending out Crawdaunt.

"Against a Water Type, Sandslash still has difficulty but…" Tsumugi said. "I'm not about to lose now! Sandlash, dig!" Tsumugi called as sandlash dug underground.

"Crawdaunt, Harden!" Shuichi said.

Crawdaunt hardened, increasing its defense as Sandlash attacked, but did little damage.

"Now, Crabhammer!" Shuichi said. Crawdaunt then slammed one of its pincers into Sandlashs face, sending it flying as it was knocked out.

"Now they're all tied up. This should be a close one." Hope said.

"You really stepped up your game, Shuichi. Then in that case, I'll kick things up too!" Tsumugi said as she returned Sandslash. "You're up, Victreebel!" she said sending out Victreebel.

"Good Choice. Victreebel's a perfect match for someone like Crawdaunt." Connor nodded.

"Type effectiveness isn't everything, Connor. Some of us have proven that already." David said.

"Okay Victreebel, use Sludge Bomb!" Tsumugi called as Victreebel blasted its Poison Type attack.

"Use Night Slash!" Shuichi said. Crawdaunt cut through Victereebel's attack and hit it.

"Hang in there Victreebel! Use Razor Leaf!" Tsumugi called as Victreebel fired at Crawdaunt, hitting him hard.

"You can take it, Crawdaunt. Use Ice Beam!" Shuichi said. Crawdaunt fired back at Victreebel, Super Effective hit for Super Effective hit.

"This should take down your Crawdaunt! Victreebel, charge up and use Solarbeam!" Tsumugi called.

"We can't let that Solarbeam fire! Go for another Ice Beam!" Shuichi said.

Crawdaunt attacked again as Victreebel took the beam, nearing full charge.

"If you're going down Victreebel, take him with you!" Tsumugi called.

Victreebell held on long enough for his Solarbeam to fire right at Crawdaunt, taking him down. Victerebell then felt the effects of the Ice Beam and fainted too.

"It's a double KO!" Akane called.

Tsumugi then laughed. "This is getting fun, Shuichi!"

"I know. It makes me wish we had time for this more often." Shuichi said.

"So then lets make up for lost time." Tsumugi said. "Here's my next Pokémon! Come out, Corviknight!" she called summoning the familiar Flying and Steel type.

"Let's keep this up. You're up, Golurk!" Shuichi said sending out Golurk.

"Now this'll be an interesting matchup. Ground and Ghost vs Flying and Steel." Hope said.

"Because of Corviknight's Flying-type attributes, any Ground-type attacks are rendered useless. It'll be interesting to see how Shuichi plans to counteract this." David said.

"Corviknight, let's start out strong! Soar into the air, then use Steel wing!" Tsumugi called as Corviknight gained altitude and dived at Golurk.

"Use Phantom Force!" Shuichi said.

Golurk disappeared in a dark mist before Corviknight could even hit him.

"Your Golurk can't hide from us forever, Shuichi." Tsumugi smiled.

"Who said it was hiding?" Shuichi asked.

"What?" Tsumugi asked. "Oh no…look out Corviknight!"

"Now!" Shuichi called as Golurk reappears and lands a blow on Corviknight.

"Impressive sneak attack, moving right behind Corviknight and dealing a heavy blow." Phantom said.

"It's just Shuichi's style, I'd say." Hope said.

"Don't give in, Corviknight! Lock on to Golurk and use Power Trip!" Tsumugi called. Corviknight struck back, dealing a strong blow of his own.

"You've got him on the ropes. Shadow Punch!" Shuichi said.

"Dodge it!" Tsumugi called as Corvinight evaded, Golurk's fists scraping against its armored body. "Now use Payback!"

Corviknight retaliated as it slammed into Golurk, sending it flying past Shuichi and landing on the grass behind him.

"Nice hit!" Hope said.

"Golurk, return." Shuichi said as he recalled Golurk. "(Alright… I don't have anything that can stand against Corviknight… But that has never stopped me in anything before.)" he thought. "You're up, Bisharp!" he said as he sent out Bisharp.

"You're down to the bottom of the barrel Shuichi, you've got three Pokémon left while I have four." Tsumugi said.

"They're just numbers. And it can all completely change." Shuichi said. "Because their strength is all Bisharp needs. Now, use Beat Up!"

Bisharp was able to connect a maximum of three hits with his dark move, one of which was more powerful than the others. This made Corviknight faint.

"Well, I expected no less." Tsumugi said. "When your backs against the wall, you get stronger. But the same can be said for me! Next up is Ninetales!" she said summoning her fire type. "Bisharp's a Dark and Steel Type! So you've got yourself a whole lot of trouble coming your way now! Ninetales, Fire Blast!" Ninetales fired its fire type attack at Bisharp.

"Now, Iron Defense!" Shuichi said. Bisharp coated himself in steel. Though he still took Super effective damage, his increased defense made him hold on to avoid any more damage. "Now for some payback. Use Assurance!"

Bisharp slashed at Ninetales with a counter attack as the fox held on.

"Give it back to him tenfold! Overheat, let's go!" Tsumugi called as Ninetales blasted fire at Bisharp again, landing a direct hit.

"That was pointblank! Even with his defense increased, Bisharp couldn't have survived that!" Betty said.

"But even then, Ninetales would lose a lot of power after that." David said.

"Return, Bisharp." Shuichi said recalling Bisharp. "You're next, Flygon!" he said sending out Flygon.

"Since I had to resort to Overheat, Ninetales Special attack power is lowered. But I have to try something." Tsumugi said. "Use Will-O-Wisp!"

Ninetales attacked Flygon with purple fire, inflicting Burn on it.

"Burns, Paralysis, Poison, send it all! But I won't let up, there's something I need to bring to light!" Shuichi called. "Flygon, use Earth Power!"

Flygon attacked using the Ground Type move and took out Ninetales.

"Good job, Ninetales. Take a break." Tsumugi said. "I've held you back long enough, my partner." she said looking to Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu pumped her first.

"Go for it, Pikachu Rockstar!" Tsumugi called as Pikachu jumped into the fight.

"Now why would Tsumugi bring out Pikachu now? Flygon can't be hurt with Electric Type moves." Hope said.

"Hope, you have to learn to keep track of details so people can stop reminding you. Remember that Cosplay Pikachu has a different move depending on the costume she's wearing." David asked.

"Go now! Use Meteor Mash!" Tsumugi called as Pikachu unleashed a powerful Steel Type punch, hitting Flygon dead on. "Now, Double Kick!" Pikachu followed up with two kicks to Flygon, not giving it room.

"We can come back from this. Go for a Mud Slap!" Shuichi said.

"Bring down the house with an Iron Tail!" Tsumugi said.

Both Flygon and Pikachu hit at the same time. But due to the damage Flygon took and the lingering effects of its burn, Pikachu held out while Flygon fainted.

"Alright! Tsumugi got Shuichi down to just one Pokémon!" Kaito said. "Uh…is it weird I'm on her side?"

"Actually, no." Kaede said. "I mean, sure, Tsumugi put us all through a crazy death show, which most of us didn't make it out alive, mind you…But I can tell from here that Tsumugi really has changed for the better since we all came back."

"It was because of James that Tsumugi was the way she was. Now that Danganronpa is over, she's a new person." Hope said.

"Down to my last Pokémon…I need to make this count." Shuichi said. "It's all up to you, Manectric!"

"Don't back down, Pikachu! Go, Double Kick!" Tsumugi called as Pikachu attacked again.

"Now, Fire Fang!" Shuichi said.

Manetrick struck first, biting Pikachu with fangs of fire.

"Follow it up with Iron Tail!" Shuichi said.

Manetric then showed no waste in motion, hitting Pikachu hard and sending her flying, knocking her out.

Tsumugi smiled. "Who would've thought that I would be down to my last Pokemon too? Shuichi, you really are something, you know that. I guess that's why…you ended Danganronpa." she then took out her last ball. "I didn't think I'd use this one. But you're so amazing Shuichi…I have to give it all I've got! Butterfree, let's go!" she said calling out her other link.

"Had a feeling she'd save Butterfree for last." Hope said.

"And given the theme here…I have a feeling I know what she's going to do." Himiko said.

Tsumugi recalled Butterfree as her Pokéball enlarged. "It's time to ascend to the ultimate form of my power! Butterfree, spread your wings across the world and soar! Gigantamax!" Tsumugi said throwing the ball into the sky.

The ball popped out as Butterfree turned giant sized. Its body was the same, but its wings were much larger, colored green and white.

"Whoa, so even Butterfree can do it!" Kaito called.

"That big bug…. Gonta sees its grace and power…" Gonta said.

"Update! Once it has opponents trapped in a tornado that could blow away a 10-ton truck, it finishes them off with its poisonous scales." Rotomphone said.

"Now that's what I call a butterfly!" Eleanor said.

"So that's what Butterfree's Gigantamax form looks like." Shuichi said. "Well, my Dynamax may not be anything special compared to that, but…We'll give this all we've got." he said as he recalled Manectric as the Pokéball enlarged. He tossed it in the sky as Manectric grew larger.

"We shall win with all our might! Butterfree, use G-Max Befuddle!" Tsumugi shouted as Butterfree then unleashed a mass of butterflies flew around Manectric before the attack resulted in an explosion from Manectric as it fainted and shrunk back down. "This is the power of the bond between me and Butterfree!"

"And there you have it! The winner of this match is...Tsumugi Shirogane!" the announcer shouted as the crowd went wild.

"I should've thought you'd win this, Tsumugi. You have more experience when it comes to Pokemon Battles than I do." Shuichi said. "Losing to you means that I still have a lot to learn about Pokemon Battles."

"Yes. But as long as battles continue to evolve...we'll both always have something to learn." Tsumugi said as both shook hands as the audience roared with excitement.

"Phew… That was an extremely close battle." Kaito said.

"Yeah. It was really enjoyable to watch it up close like that." Kaede said.

"Though from the looks of things, they still have a long way to go." Ryoma said.

"Okay. We will now announce the next battle. And it looks like another interesting matchup. Genis Sage...vs...Raine Sage!" the announcer said.

"Siblings battling against each other?" Betty asked.

"That's the part of this you're focusing on?" Leopardmon asked. "Granted, they're both half-elves and are amongst the smartest people we know when it comes to magic."

"And neither of them have been Trainers until we even came to Galar. I'm actually quite interested in seeing how they will perform." Kirumi said.


	18. Battle of the Half Elves! Genis vs Raine

"And after that short break, we are back! We're just about to see a battle unfold between Genis Sage and Raine Sage! The younger brother vs older sister. A tale as old as time itself. But hey, let's let their skills do the talking." the announcer said.

"I can still barely contain my shock, Raine. I mean, you're my opponent." Genis said.

"Genis, don't stress yourself too much about it. After all, you won't be able to perform well if you do." Raine said.

"Sis…I'm sorry about what happened back in the Human Ranch all those years ago. If it weren't for that, then…" Genis said.

"Yes, I know. But…I had a feeling that you would've come after us in the Journey of Regeneration anyway." Raine said. "Colette is a dear friend of both you and Lloyd, after all. And I think it was because of that that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were able to join together the way they did. I'm actually glad that you came all the way back in Triet. You've been a big help in our cause as well."

"Thank you, Raine. That really means a lot." Genis said.

"That being said, I don't plan on holding back. Think of this as an extracurricular lesson. The objective...is to defeat me." Raine said.

"Alright. I'll give this all I've got too. Here I come, Raine!" Genis said.

"Both Trainers, take your positions." the referee said. The two of them took their positions on the field. "And the battle begins!"

"I'll start things off with Beheeyem!" Raine said sending out Beheeyem.

"Alright, you're up first, Flareon!" Genis said sending out Flareon.

"Okay then Genis, just try and pass this test. Beheeyem, use Psychic Terrain!" Raine said as the field started being imbued in a mystic veil.

"Psychic Terrain…A move that increases the power of Psychic-Type moves…She's planning something big with this, I know it." Genis said. "Flareon, go for an Ember!"

Flareon shot a blast of fire at Beheeyem, dealing considerable damage.

"Now...Psybeam!" Raine said.

Beheeyem fired back with a psychic type attack, the damage increased more with Psychic Terrain.

"Barely hanging on...Use Fire Fang!" Genis said. Flareon rushes to Beheeyem and bites on him.

"Shake him off and use Confusion!" Raine said.

Beheeyem flashed lights in Flareon's face, confusing it.

"Uh oh…Focus, Flareon. Don't let it bother you." Genis said. "Try a Shadow Ball."

Despite being confused, Flareon tried to fire the projectile at Beheeyem. A direct hit was able to land as Beheeyem fainted.

Raine recalled Beheeyem. "Quite impressive. But this battle is just starting. Go, Ninetales!" she said as she sent out Ninetales.

"Both Flareon and Ninetales have the Flash Fire ability. So, they can't use Fire-Type moves on each other or they'll just get stronger later." David said. "They'll have to use other moves in their move pool to make a difference."

"Use Extrasensory!" Raine said. Ninetales' eyes flash as Flareon is overwhelmed by a psychic force before fainting.

"Flareon, return!" Genis said. "Let's go, Espeon!" he said sending out Espeon.

"An Espeon? Wouldn't something like Vaporeon be better suited for this?" Hope asked.

"Actually, no. After all, Psychic Terrain is still in effect." David said.

"Ah, I see. Genis is using the Psychic Terrain to his advantage." Jesmon said.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, Raine! Use Psybeam!" Genis said as Espeon hit Ninetales with a powerful psychic attack.

"Impressive. You took advantage of me using Psychic Terrain earlier in the battle. I shouldn't expect less from you, Genis." Raine said. "I guess it's time to get serious now. Use Fire Blast!"

Ninetales fired back at Espeon and landed a hit of its own.

"Now for something unexpected. Use Psyshock!" Genis said. Espeon fires a powerful Psychic wave that knocks out Ninetales.

"Whoa! How did Psyshock deal that much damage?" Connor asked.

"It's relatively simple. Despite being a special attack, Psyshock deals physical damage to the opponent. And since Ninetales has relatively low physical defense, it's prone to take more damage from physical attacks." Cheetah said.

"How does she even know this stuff?" Eddy asked.

"She was an archaeologist back when she was a human. She might've picked up on this a while back." David said.

"Now for Togekiss!" Raine said sending out Togekiss as Psychic Terrain fades.

"Now it's a Fairy Type. Guess I've got my work cut out for me now." Genis said. "Wait, I know what could work. Use Iron Tail!"

Espeon then hit Togekiss with a Steel Type attack.

"Steel Type moves are Super Effective on Fairy Types." Genis said. "It's lucky I taught Espeon Iron Tail just for moments like this. One more time!"

"Togekiss, use Reflect!" Raine said. Togekiss bounced Iron Tail back, making it resilient to physical moves.

"Reflect will increase Raine's entire teams physical defense. In that case I'll switch to special moves." Genis said. "Espeon, use another Psybeam!"

Espeon fired another Psychic attack which hit Togekiss dead on.

"You're going through my team rather quickly. You seem to be a natural in this." Raine said. "Now, Bronzong!" she said sending out Bronzong.

"Naturally. I was always one of your best students, don't forget." Genis said. "Espeon, use Future Sight!"

Espeon's eyes then glowed as an attack was prepared.

"Future Sight? I see, Genis is setting up something for later." Hope said.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Raine said. Bronzong fired a dark ball that nailed Espeon dead on.

"Espeon, return!" Genis said recalling Espeon. "You're up next, Umbreon!"

"Wow, it's Umbreon now?" Ibuki asked.

"I know I'm known for my wild guesses, but…I think Genis' team consists of Eevee's evolutions." Hope said.

"It seems like it, though I don't think his entire team consists of it." Leia said.

"Now, Dark Pulse!" Genis said. Umbreon hit Bronzong dead on, dealing super effective damage.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Raine said. Bronzong fired back at Umbreon with the powerful Steel attack.

"Dodge!" Genis said as Umbreon evaded. "Future Sight will kick in at 3...2...1!"

From a portal, the Future Sight attack came from absolutely nowhere and hit Bronzong, damaging him immensely.

"Wow! Genis timed Future Sight's appearance perfectly!" Odd called.

"It seems I have underestimated your abilities. But the real battle starts now!" Raine said sending out Gardevoir.

"I'm ready for you, Raine!" Genis said. "Okay Umbreon, use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon charged at Gardevoir, tail ready to strike.

"Now, use Moonblast!" Raine said.

"Heads up, Umbreon!" ZS called from the stands as Gardevoir fired a ball of light that hit Umbreon dead on as a super effective hit.

"Got you right where I want you. Use Assurance!" Genis said. Umbreon struck back and dealt damage to Gardevoir in return.

"Smart move Genis. But I'm not finished yet!" Raine said. "Dazzling Gleam!"

Gardevor unleashed a brilliant flash as she blinded umbreon and took it down.

"Nice move there, sis." Genis said returning Umbreon. "But I've never failed a lesson of yours before, and I'm not about to now! Let's go, Octillery!"

"Octillery? Hmm..interesting choice." Raine said.

"I figured I'd mix things up a little." Genis said.

"That's my best student for you. Gardevoir, Moonblast!" Raine called as Gardevoir fired at Octillery.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Genis said. Octillery fired back and cancelled out Gardevoirs moved. "She's open! Octcazooka, let's go!"

Octillery fired its signature move as Gardevoir went down.

"Well…I'm down to my last one now. I didn't expect to be backed into a corner like this." Raine said as she closed her eyes in concentration. "But I've saved my best for last. Prepare yourself!" she said sending out Golurk.

"Octillery still has the type advantage. But…I have a feeling I know what's going to happen." Genis said.

Raine then focused as she opened her eyes. "Are you Ready?! This is my full strength!" Raine called recalling Golurk and Dynamaxing him to massive size.

"Whoa…Golurk actually looks pretty intimidating at that size." Genis said.

"If you think that's intimidating, then you haven't seen anything yet. Now, Max Quake!" Raine said. Golurk burrowed underground and erupted the ground beneath Octillery, blasting him with an immense amount of ground power.

"Whoa. That was intense. But…I'm still good to go. You're up, Abomasnow!" Genis said. "Now… It's time I show you how it's done!" Genis said recalling Abomasnow and Dynamaxing him to massive size.

"Let's settle this!" Raine said. "Golurk, Max Phantasm!"

"Abomasnow, Max Hailstorm!" Genis said.

Both Pokémon fired their Max moves as both resulted in an explosion.

"Sweet Jumpin' Chili Bean!" Kagura said.

When the dust clears out, Golurk is found reverted back to normal size before fainting.

"Battle over!" The referee called. "The victor of this round is...Genis Sage!" he announced as the crowd cheered.

"I..I really won?" Genis asked. "I can't believe it!"

"Genis…As an older sister, I am so proud of you. You went beyond my expectations and managed to defeat me. If there was anyone I could've lost to, I'm glad that it was you." Raine said.

"I actually find what you say ironic." Genis said. "I mean… I was always looking after you back then. But today, you were testing me."

"It's good to see their sibling bond is as strong as ever." Emil said.

"Yep. Those two are about as strong as sibling bonds can be." Magnamon said.

"You can say that again." Marta said. "It feels like only yesterday we were on a journey with the Heroes of Regeneration to save the world."

"It's amazing to see how far you guys have come. Right, Lloyd?" Hope asked.

"Not just those two. All of us. After we were whisked away to Tokyo and met David, we have all gotten stronger as time went on." Lloyd said.

"We searched high and low for you guys before we were whisked away ourselves, and here we are now." Emil said. "Just like old times. But without the bad parts and those tacky masks you had."

"Well folks, without further ado, we will now announce the last finals match for this round. And it is...David Ishihara vs...Mayumi Kirishima!" the announcer said.

"Me against Mayumi, huh?" David asked.

"To be honest, I was kind of surprised too. Who would have thought it would be the two of us?" Mayumi asked.

"Well, we've both upgraded our teams since Alola, so this will be one for the history books." David said.

"Save the energy for the field, you two." Emi said. "It'll be nice to see how my employees have been faring in Pokémon Battles."

"Well, we have been doing jobs for you during our time in Tokyo, so I guess the results will speak for themselves." Mayumi said.


	19. Tokyo Rumble! David vs Mayumi!

"And we are back. Right now, we are about to start a battle between the titans of Tokyo, Japan. We have David Ishihara, a champion of the Hoenn League, going up against long time friend Mayumi Kirishima, runner up of the Perfect Link Tournament! How will this battle unfold?" announcer said.

"Just who would've thought, the two of us down here." David said.

"I know. Do you remember when it was just the three of us? You, me and Eikichi?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah, I did…But then Theodore and his experiments got him killed. I still feel a little guilt from that incident. He died in my place." David said. "I carry the burden of his soul with me every single day."

"I know… And we have both grown a lot since that day. I was able to discover my true origins in Ultra Space and was able to find my strength from all of you. But you, you were constantly striving to defy fate, and used your powers to make the impossible possible in an attempt to forge your own destiny."

"I only made it as far as I did because I have all of you. Don't forget that." David said. "If it weren't for all of you supporting me, I would've died a long time ago."

"And I'm sure that Eikichi is looking down on us, watching us in our travels." Mayumi said.

"Hmm…Now that I think about it, this might actually be the first time we've ever fought." David said. "So, in honor of that, let's make this a battle worthy of Eikichi's memory."

"On that, I couldn't agree more. I hope you're ready!" Mayumi said as both combatants took their positions.

"And the battle begins!" the referee said.

(Cue- Fury Sparks Arrangement- Tales of Vesperia)

"I'll start off with Nihilego!" Mayumi said sending out Nihilego.

"First up is Mightyena!" David said sending out Mightyena.

"Use Power Gem!" Mayumi said.

"Go for a Shadow Ball!" David said.

"We won't be taken in that easily." Mayumi said as Nihilego avoided the Shadow Ball. "Use Constrict!" she said as Nihilego wrapped its tentacles around Mightyena. "You won't be running from us now! Use Acid Spray!"

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that. Use Thunder Fang!" David said.

Nihilego let out a scream of pain as it was being shocked.

"David is now on the offensive! Can Mayumi recover and get her pokemon back in the game?" the announcer called.

"Nihilego...don't give up now! Use Power Gem!" Mayumi shouted as Nihilego hit Mightyena with a powerful power gem attack.

"Alright. One more time, another Shadow Ball!" David said.

Mightyena fired back, hitting Nihilego again.

"Return!" Mayumi said recalling Nihilego. "I'm not going to stand by for this. Let's go, Naganadel!" she said sending out a large purple dragon with a syringe like stinger.

"Bzzt! Naganadel, the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of Poipole! A Poison and Dragon Type! One kind of Ultra Beast, it fires a glowing, venomous liquid from its needles. This liquid is also immensely adhesive." Rotomphone said.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I aint even heard of an evolving Ultra Beast before." Connor said.

"Solgaleo and Lunala are Ultra Beasts, and they evolve from Cosmog." Hope said.

"Wait, what?" Connor asked.

"It's true. There's more than one evolving Ultra beast than Naganadel." Hope said.

"So, you managed to evolve that Poipole after all, huh? You've been training him hard, I see." David said.

"Got that right. Let me show you his new power!" Mayumi said. "Naganadel, blast him with Dragon Pulse!"

Naganadel roared as it fired at Mightyena, finishing it off.

David recalled Mightyena. "Looks like I'll have to bring her in after all. Let's go, Frosmoth!" he said sending out Frosmoth. "Go, Aurora Beam!"

Frosmoth fired a powerful beam of light, which was super effective on Naganadel.

"Nagandel!" Mayumi called as the Poison and Dragon Type shook it off. "Fire back! Air Cutter!"

Naganadel unleashed a furious Flying Type attack as Frosmoth was cut.

"That's not going to do much good. Blizzard!" David said. Frosmoth retalled and dealt another super effective attack. This one was enough to send Naganadel down.

"I should've known. When it comes to ice, you're pretty much an expert." Mayumi said returning Naganadel. "Now, I'm going to introduce you to an old friend of mine." she said sending out Blacephalon.

"Oh boy…This does not look good." David said.

"Now, Flame Charge!" Mayumi said. Blacephalon moved first and struck Frosmoth with Flame Charge, increasing his speed.

"Two can play that game. Use Tailwind!" David said. Frosmoth blew up a stream of air behind herself.

"Quick, use Mind Blown!" Mayumi called.

Blacephalon removed its head and tossed it into the air, exploding shortly after and damaging Frosmoth.

"Frosmoth, return!" David said recalling Frosmoth. "I don't know if you realize this, but…You just made a big mistake."

"And where did I go wrong?" Mayumi asked.

"By using Mind Blown, you've left Blacephalon weakened for attack. Let's do this, Milotic!" David said sending out Milotic.

"Uh oh…" Mayumi gulped.

"Now, Water Pulse!" David said. Milotic wasted no time and hit Blacephalon dead on.

"Return, now!" Mayumi said calling him back. "This is getting fun, wouldn't you say?"

"Yep. To be quite honest, we don't get to do this very often, so it's always a nice change of pace." David said.

"It's always fun to have a battle. But only one of us will move on, so let's not hold anything back!" Mayumi said. "Decidueye, I need you!" she called her Grass starter.

"Aha…So you sent him out. Interesting." David said.

"Who better to help me now than one of my strongest?" Mayumi asked. "Okay Decidueye, Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye fired his signature move and hit Milotic dead center, preventing any means of escape.

"Followed by an instant Leaf Storm!" Mayumi said Decidueye followed up with a punishing Grass attack.

"Now, Milotic. Use Attract." David said. Milotic winked at Decidueye as it became infatuated. "Got him in your embrace. Now, Ice Beam!"

Milotic fired at Decidueye, whose type made him vulnerable to Ice attacks.

"David played pretty smart. Long as Attract's in play, Milotic can hammer away on Decidueye without fear of attack." Connor said.

"But this tactic is not foolproof. There's still a chance that the affected Pokémon can launch an attack." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, status effects won't work 100% whether they're affected by it or not." Ace said.

"Hang tough, Decidueye. Shake off the hearts in your eyes and use Leaf Blade!" Mayumi said. Decidueye was able to get his act together and slash into Milotic effectively.

"Return!" David said recalling Milotic. "You're up, Dustox!" he said sending out Dustox.

"Bringing out an ace? Nice call. Decidueye, Spirit Shackle again!" Mayumi called as Decidueye fired his signature move again, trapping and damaging Dustox.

"You're in for a surprise. Now, Sludge Bomb!" David said. Dustox fired her Poison Type attack, which damaged and poisoned Decidueye. "Follow it up with Venoshock!"

Dustox hit Decidueye again, this time with double the damage.

Mayumi returned Decidueye. "Looks like I've got no choice now. I'm bringing you in, Honchkrow!" she said bringing in Honchkrow. "Time for an Aerial Ace!"

Honchkrow then hit Dustox lightning fast as he turned around. "Now, Brave Bird!" Mayumi called as Honchcrow charged again. It dealt massive damage, but Honchkrow lost some health in the recoil.

"Mayumi's using a lot of risky moves, isn't she?" Mahiru asked.

"Against David, she has to. She knows how good he is, so that means she absolutely has to hold nothing back." Hope said.

"Time to introduce another member of my icy menagerie. Go, Cloyster!" David said sending in Cloyster.

"Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Mayumi called as Honchkrow charged in.

"Icicle Spear!" David said. Honchkrow was met with a barrage of icicle projectiles. "Follow it up with Aurora Beam!" Cloyster then hit Honchkrow hard again, taking him down.

"Down to my last Pokémon now…" Mayumi said. "Better make this one count. I'm counting on you now!" she said sending out Salazzle.

"Salazzle?! Is she nuts, Cloyster's a Water and Ice Type!" Akane said.

"If you all would stop freaking out, you'll see why." Cheetah said.

"Time to put our bond to the test! It's time to Dynamax!" Mayumi said as she recalled Salazzle. Her Pokéball enlarged and she sent it in the air, enlarging Salazzle to gigantic size. "Now, Max Ooze!"

With just one blast of Max Ooze, Cloyster was finished. David returned him as he looked up at Salazzle.

"Whoa…She's really gotten stronger. I had a feeling it was going to come down to this. It's all up to you!" David said sending out Froslass.

"David sent out his number 1, this is getting good." Ace said.

"You're not the only one who's formed a strong bond with a Perfect Link, Mayumi. Froslass has been through the ringer quite a few times herself." David said. "And we're about to show you how strong it's made her! Or rather...our Dynamax will!" David said recalling Froslass. His Pokéball enlarged and he spun it on his finger like a basketball before tossing it in the air, enlarging Froslass to gigantic size.

"Oh this is gonna get good." Rainbow said.

"Though won't Salazzle have the advantage since she's a Fire Type?" Starlight asked.

"You never know what's gonna happen in a battle." Zelos said.

"Now, the time has come. Max Phantasm!" David said.

"Max Flare!" Mayumi shouted as Salazzle and Froslass's attacks collided with one another, resulting in a massive explosion.

"Oh man! What an intense exchange between rivals! But who came out on top? Will it be the lizard queen Salazzle or maybe the maiden of snow, Froslass?" the announcer said.

When the dust settled, they saw that Salazzle was reverted to normal size and fainted.

"Salazzle is down! Repeat, Salazzle is down! Meaning the winner of this battle is….DAVID ISHIHARA!" the announcer called out as the audience cheered loudly.

"Wow...he beat the type advantage. Not bad, David." Dazai said.

"I lost. Well, to be quite honest...I knew I didn't have much of a chance against you." Mayumi said.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mayumi. You brought me down to one Pokemon. Very few people so far have been able to do that." David said. "And your Ultra Beasts are really strong, too. I have a feeling that your chance will come again soon."

"I'll be looking forward to that day. But...do you think Eikichi would've enjoyed seeing a match like that?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah… I know he would've." David said as they shook hands.

"Now then. Our next round of finals have been set. Two matches this next round! We will have Titanica vs Tsumugi Shirogane along with David Ishihara vs Genis Sage!" the announcer said.

"David and Genis after Alice and Tsumugi? This just got intense real quick." Sachiko said.

"I know what you mean. David and Genis are two of the smartest people we know. It'll be a battle of who can outsmart whom." Leopardmon said.

"A battle between two geniuses? This'll be interesting." Ash said.

"Yes…compared to that battle, ours is an appetizer...one that I'm gonna come on top over." Titanica said.

"Good luck, Alice. You just might need it." Tsumugi said.


	20. 2nd Round Start! Titanica vs Tsumugi!

"And we are back good people! We're about to start our second round with an exciting battle between Challenger Titanica and Kanto runner up Tsumugi Shirogane!" the announcer said. "But which of these divas is going to make it to the top? We'll...let their Pokémon do the talking."

"It feels kind of weird standing out here like this. Especially after everything that's happened." Tsumugi said.

"Try not to think about it too much. It might affect your performance today." Titanica said.

"Er… R-right. I mean, I know I already made peace of this with Shuichi, but I still can't help but think about what could've been." Tsumugi said. "But those feelings are not going to keep me down for long. I'll come at this with all I've got."

"So have I...and that's why…" Titanica said.

"And that's why…" Tsumugi said.

"I wanna win with everything I've got!" both of them shouted.

**You are challenged by Cosplayer Tsumugi!**

"We're done beating around the bush! We're starting things off right! Go, Boltund!" Titanica said sending out Boltund.

"Here we go! Let's start things off, Excadrill!" Tsumugi said sending out Excadrill.

"I figured she would start with something with a type advantage." Titanica said. "But we're not going down like that! Use Dig!" she shouted as Boltund dug underground.

"Way ahead of you." Tsumugi said as Excadrill dug underground as well.

"Both of them are underground? Oh this is not good." Hope said before a hole in the arena opened as both Boltund and Excadrill grappled with each other.

"This isn't good. Boltund is at a disadvantage with Excadrill. So...we'll force a swap! Use Roar!" Titanica said as Boltund let out a loud howl, forcing Excadrill to return to Tsumugi, and forcing out Corviknight. "Corviknight! That's perfect! Use Spark!" she shouted as Boltund charged into Corviknight while coating itself with electricity.

"Hang in there, Corviknight. Steel Wing!" Tsumugi said. Corviknight's wings glowed as it flew them right into Boltund.

"Don't give up just yet! Use Spark!" Titanica said as Boltund charged with electricity while shocking Corviknight, sending both crashing to the ground. "Good work boy, now return!"

"You as well, Corviknight." Tsumugi said.

"But now...we're playing this right and ready! So you're up next! Grimmsnarl!" Titanica said sending out Grimmsnarl.

"Looks like Excadrill is ready for Round 2." Tsumugi said sending Excadrill out again.

"Bring it on." Titanica said as Grimmsnarl saw Excadrill before it started wimpering and begging to it.

"Huh? Grimmsnarl is...giving up? But we've seen it fight so fiercely." Nekomaru said.

"Don't be fooled, Excadrill. Believe me, he's trying to drop our guard." Tsumugi said.

"Well...can't win them all. Use False Surrender!" Titanica said as Grimmsnarl smirked as he struck Excadrill with its hairs.

"It's going to take more than that. Use Metal Claw!" Tsumugi said.

"Quite right. Use Power Up Punch!" Titanica said as Grimmsnarl pulled back its fist. As Excadrill slashed its shoulder, Grimmsnarl smiled as it dealt a punch onto Excadrill. "Excadrill may use Steel Type attacks that can do major damage to Grimmsnarl...but that's the point of having it know at least that Fighting Type move." Titanica said.

"Quite impressive. Plus Power-up Punch increases the Attack stat every time it hits." David said.

"Meaning...Grimmsnarl is pretty much her Steel Smasher." Hope said.

"Steel Smasher, eh?" Eddy said. "Not a bad moniker, Hope."

"Thanks. Came up with that just now." Hope said.

"Now, Iron Head!" Tsumugi said.

"We're not going to lose that way. Use Sucker Punch!" Titanica said as Grimmsnarl sucker punched Excadrill before it could complete its attack.

"Excadrill, return!" Tsumugi said recalling Excadrill. "Up next is, Victreebel!" Tsumugi said.

"Grimmsnarl, return!" Titanica said. "Wherever he goes, someone he cares for always follows. Let's go, Hatterene!" she said sending out Hatterene.

"Let's start with a Sludge Bomb!" Tsumugi said.

"We can match that. Use Psycho Cut!" Titanica said as Hatterene unleashed a powerful Psycho Cut that hit Victreebel dead on while also taking some damage from the sludge.

"We've got her on the ropes. Poison Jab!" Tsumugi said.

"Use it! Magic Powder!" Titanica said as Hatterene spread a powder over Victreebel. To Victreebel's surprise it turned a pale pink.

"What the? It just turned Victreebel pink?" Eddy said.

"Somehow I think there's more to it than that." Scarlet said.

"Now use Brutal Swing!" Titanica said as Hatterene swung its tentacle into Victreebel, causing massive damage.

"What the? But Victreebel shouldn't be taking that much damage from a Dark move." Starlight said.

"I get it now. Magic Powder turns the Pokëmon hit by it into a Psychic-Type." David said.

"Magic Powder. Its a move only Hatterene can learn. It's pretty effective against Pokémon that have a type advantage over it." Titanica said.

"Well, since the type advantage is gone, we don't have to worry about being picky with our moves now. Leaf Blade!" Tsumugi said.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Titanica said as both Hatterene and Victreebel locked their respective blades against each other.

"A Psychic Type move? Don't you know that thanks to your Magic Powder, Victreebel isn't a Poison-Type anymore?" Tsumugi asked.

"Uh, David, help us out here for the non-eggheads. What is she talking about?" Magnamon asked.

"As explained earlier, Magic Powder turns the target Pokémon into a Psychic-Type." David said. "However, in doing so, Hatterene threw away her own type advantage, since Psychic-Type moves aren't very effective against other Psychic-Types."

"Oh I know. But...don't tell me you didn't want an old fashioned sword fight?" Titanica said.

"For a second there…Yeah. I kind of did." Tsumugi said.

"Though if you want it to end fast? We'll end it fast! Again! Brutal Swing!" Titanica shouted.

"Now, Leaf Blade once more! Full power!" Tsumugi said.

Both attacks went and struck against each of them as both Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Return!" they both called out.

"You're up next, Ninetales!" Tsumugi said sending out Ninetales.

"Your go, Drednaw!" Titanica said sending out Drednaw.

"You'll find that you won't have as much of an advantage as you think. Sunny Day!" Tsumugi said.

"I know. But Drednaw is more than just some water user. Use Head Smash!" Titanica said as Drednaw rammed right into Ninetales while also taking recoil from it.

"Oh yeah, Drednaw is a Rock Type as well. So even if Sunny Day weakened any Water Type Moves, he would have Rock Type Moves to make up for it." Ace said.

"I don't know…It feels like Tsumugi had another reason to use Sunny Day. Something like she was expecting Drednaw." David said.

"Now…Solar Beam!" Tsumigi said. Ninetales then charged up and fired right at Drednaw.

"What happened?! I thought Solar Beam takes time to charge up." Bow noticed.

"Not in this situation. From what we're seeing, this combo allows her to use Solarbeam right away." Poison Ivy said.

"That's right. Normally, it takes a while for Solarbeam to charge. But with Sunny Day active, Tsumugi can use Solar Beam without having to wait for it to fully charge." Shuichi said.

"And with that one attack, Alice has lost one of her heaviest hitters." Glimmer said.

"Don't assume that too quickly. You're way too quick to judge." Jexi said pointing out there to show Drednaw barely hanging on. "It's holding on by a thread even after Head Smash and Solar Beam."

"Drednaw may have an extreme disadvantage against Grass-moves, but it's incredibly bulky." Cheetah said.

"We aren't...going like that just yet. We'll fight till the end. Drednaw, Jaw Lock!" Titanica said as Drednaw ran to Ninetales before biting down into its tails.

"Jaw Lock. I've heard of it. Its a move that prevents switching out until one of those Pokemon faint." Sci-Twi said.

"But won't Ninetales just finish it with Solarbeam?" Hope asked.

"If it clamped down on somewhere else on its body, probably. But its clamped onto its tails." Jexi said.

"Which, from what I've heard...Ninetales doesn't really like." Shuichi said.

"Bad move. Use Extrasensory!" Tsumugi said.

"Sorry but you're falling too. Liquidation!" Titanica said as both attacks landing knocking both of them out. "You did good, Drednaw. Return! Take back the fight, Boltund!" she said sending it out.

"She's been countering Tsumugi move for move. From what I've counted, Tsumugi has two Pokémon left." Atsushi said.

"Sending him out as weakened as he is now? Not very smart, don't you think? Well, I guess you're up, Pikachu." Tsumugi said as Cosplay Pikachu came down in her Pikachu Libre outfit.

"You'd be surprised how resilient Boltund is." Titanica said. "Let's start with Dig!" she said as Boltund dug underground.

"Now, Double Team!" Tsumugi said.

"Ah...trying to make it hard for Boltund to find it huh?" Titanica smiled before Boltund came up at the real Pikachu Libre. "Don't underestimate...my buddy's sense of smell."

"Now the stage has been set. Use Flying Press!" Tsumugi said. Pikachu Libre then leaped into the air and then came down, slamming hard into Boltund.

"Boltund, return!" Titanica said. "Now I know...how to beat this Pikachu. Time for your debut. Let's go, Corsola!" she said sending out a white coral like Pokémon.

"Whoa! What's up with that Corsola?" Hope said.

"Is…is its coral spines missing?"

"No, it's like another Galar variant. Ghost-Type, it looks like." David said.

"Correct! Bzzt! Corsola, the Coral Pokëmon! Galarian Form! A Ghost Type! Sudden climate change wiped out this ancient kind of Corsola. This Pokémon absorbs others' life-force through its branches." Rotomphone said.

"Whoa, talk about a Soul Stealer." Kagura said.

"Now, let's kick things off with Night Shade!" Titanica said as Corsola hit Pikachu Libre with a ghostly ray.

"Shrug it off, Pikachu. Use Thunder Wave!" Tsumugi said.

"Yeah...that isn't going to be much of a problem being paralyzed. Use Strength Sap!" Titanica said as Corsola's branches touched onto Pikachu and sapped her energy.

"Pieces are in place. Now, Thunder!" Tsumugi said. PIkachu's lightning bolt hit herself, and using herself as a conductor, the electricity spread to Corsola's branches but not transferring over them. "What?"

"Corsola's branches are ethereal. Electricity can't travel through them." Titanica said. "Now then...let's finish this! Use Ancient Power!" Titanica said as Corsola nailed Pikachu Libre with large rocks. "Now, return!"

"Down to my last one already. No time like the present, as they say." Tsumugi said sending out Butterfree.

"Yeah...I was hoping we get down to this point." Titanica said sending out Cinderace. "Though...I think we're done playing it on easy." she said recalling Cinderace as its ball grew large.

Tsumugi knew that particular cur and recalled Butterfree as well.

"Now is the time! Let's Dynamax!" Titanica said Dynamaxing Cinderace.

"It's time to rise from the ashes and reveal our true selves! Gigantamax!" Tsumugi said Gigantamaxing Butterfree.

"This is it! Let's show them our fighting spirit! Max Flare!" Titanica said.

"Full power! G-Max Befuddle!" Tsumugi said.

Both attacks collided with one another as they resulted in a massive explosion.

"Man, what is it about these Giant Pokemon battles that make everything so epic?" Jexi said.

"People keep saying that Kaijus are cool because of their size and power. But let me tell you...they ain't got nothing on this." David said.

"Couldn't agree more. Take that, Godzilla!" Eddy shouted.

The smoke soon cleared as Cinderace stood on its knee as Butterfree had fainted from the collision.

"And we have a winner! The one moving on to face the winner of the next match is...Titanica!" the announcer said as the audience cheered.

"Whoa. That...that was maybe more than I could chew there." Titanica said.

"Not really. I mean, I ended up making careless mistakes and that ended up costing us the win." Tsumugi said. "So much for redemption for the Perfect Link Tournament, huh?"

"Was that what this was about? Tsumugi, who cares if you win some tournament? You're still an amazing trainer." Titanica said.

"You're right about that, but this match proved that my team and I still have a few things to work out." Tsumugi said.

"Yeah but you'll get there in no time." Titanica said as they both shook hands.

"Well, guess I better get ready then." David said getting up and heading to the pitch.

"David and Genis are two of the smartest people we know. A match between those two will be interesting to see unfold." Leopardmon said.

"I agree. It will depend on who can outsmart whom. That is something I always like to see. Ishihara may have found his match in this battle." Cheetah said.


	21. Battle of Wits! David vs Genis!

"Welcome back, everyone! For this next bout, we have two of the biggest known minds lined up here, as David Ishihara takes on Genis Sage!" the announcer said. "Let's see which of these two big brains out thinks the other!"

"I'm actually surprised by this matchup. Of all people to face off with, I didn't think I'd end up facing you." Genis said.

"I admit, I'm surprised too. I mean, the fact that you were able to defeat Raine the way you did. That's quite the brainpower you've got. I keep mentally telling myself not to underestimate you." David said.

"You say that now, but I know how that brain of yours works. As soon as you step into gear, you can come up with military-grade strategies easily. It did certainly help out against Odin." Genis said.

"I know. But admittedly, I'm still nowhere near Leops' level of cunning. Heck, not even Cheetah's for that matter. I still have a long way to go before I can say such." David said.

"Hahaha… You're too modest for your own good, sometimes. You know that?" Genis asked. "But enough about that. A lot of people have been wanting to see some strategic action here, so we better not disappoint."

"I get that. So let's not waste any time. Let's go!" David said as they both take their positions at the pitch.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee said.

"I'll start things off with Leafeon!" Genis said sending out Leafeon.

"Let's go, Bronzong!" David said sending out Bronzong.

"Making me work for it, huh? Works for me. Leech Seed!" Genis said. Leafeon plants seeds in Bronzong that sap at its health.

"A smart move but grass type moves aren't going to work well on a steel type like Bronzong." Sci-Twi said.

"Yes, but Genis knows that Bronzong doesn't have anything that can deal any lasting damage on Leafeon. So, he's having Bronzong chip away at Leafeon while Leech Seed does all the work." Leopardmon said.

"Let's start this off right. Gyro Ball!" David said. Bronzong starts forming into a ball and charged at Leafeon. The attack managed to deal considerable damage. "Gonna have to finish this fast. Flash Cannon!" Bronzong fires a blast of light at Leafeon, managing to take it out.

"Return!" Genis said. "Now for something with some bite! Let's go, Umbreon!" he said sending out Umbreon. "Now, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon dealt a powerful blast of dark energy at Bronzong.

"Nice. A Dark Type is perfect against Bronzong and its psychic type traits." Starlight said.

"Well, here's a little surprise. Use Body Press!" David said as Bronzong rushed at Umbreon, slamming its body onto it.

"I was expecting that. Umbreon, use Crunch!" Genis said as Umbreon bit into Bronzong and took it down. "Now, let's heal you up. Use Moonlight!" he said as Umbreon's lines glowed as it slowly healed.

"That's going to cause problems if I don't act fast." David said recalling Bronzong. "You're up, Beautifly!" he said sending out Beautifly. "Go! Infestation!" he said as Beautifly sent bugs to swarm at Umbreon, preventing him from being switched out. "Got you right where I want you! Now, Bug Buzz!"

Beautifly hit Umbreon hard with its Bug Type move, but thanks to Moonlight healing it, Umbreon was able to hang on.

"I had a feeling you'd try to exploit Umbreon's Bug Type weakness. You have to plan ahead if you want to win!" Genis said. "Umbreon, Dark Pulse again!"

Umbreon fired back at Beautifly, whose greater speed let her evade the attack.

"Finish it up with Giga Drain!" David said. Beautifly drained Umbreon's health and healed herself, making Umbreon faint.

"Beautifly is as strong as ever, David." Genis siad. "But a lot of my Pokémon can exploit her weaknesses. Like this one for example. Let's go, Glaceon!" he said sending out Glaceon.

"An Ice Type now. True that has some advantage since Beautifly is a Flying Type...but that might not be the case considering who Genis is facing." Starlight said.

"Interesting. We might have to work for this one. Now, Psychic!" David said.

Beautifly fired a Psychic Type attack as it hit glaceon dead on.

"Nice hit David, but how about this?! Glaceon, Blizzard!" Genis called. Glaceon fired back as Beautifly was hit in return.

"You can take it. Bug Buzz, one more time!" David said.

"Heh...Had a feeling you'd pull that. My trump card for my Glaceon! Mirror Coat!" Genis said.

"Oh that's not good…" David muttered.

Glaceon was coated in a magical barrier as Bug Buzz bounced off it and went back to Beautifly with twice the power.

"Genis is one smart kid." Hope said. "Saving a move like Mirror Coat for the last second is pretty clutch."

David recalled Beautifly. "So much for that. Hmm… This should do nicely. You're up, Vulpix!"

David sent out Vulpix as she landed on the ground.

"This should be easy. Glaceon, Blizzard!" Genis called as Glaceon attacked.

"I think not. Flame Charge!" David said.

"I guess Genis is a little out of loop but…" Starlight said as Vulpix hit Glaceon dead on, taking it out. "Ice Types don't fare well to fire."

"Should've seen that coming." Genis said. "Okay… Oh, I still have something! You're up, Octillery!"

"Now that's a good choice. Octillery has the advantage because of its powerful water moves and its sharpshooting." Titanica said.

"Hmm… I might need to put some effort into this one. Extrasensory!" David said. Vulpix fired and hit Octillery.

"So you wanna play it like that? I can do that! Octillery, Water Pulse!" Genis called as Octillery fired back. "Keep that up! Now, Octazooka!" Octillery then blasted ink in Vulpix's face, lowering its Accuracy.

"Okay, now for something with some force into it. Energy Ball!" David said. Vulpix fired at Octillery, which hit on contact dealing damage.

"Not hard enough, David! Octillery, Water Pulse one more time!" Genis called as Octillery finished off Vulpix.

David recalled Vulpix. "You're up to bat, Mightyena!" he said sending out Mightyena.

"Octazooka!" Genis called as Octillery fired at Mightyena.

"Now, Assurance!" David said. Mightyena then struck Octillery with a powerful attack, which made the octopus faint after taking the last attack from Vulpix.

"Down to two. Looks like it's time. Brace yourself for Gallade!" Genis said sending out Gallade.

"Gallade against a Dark Type? That's an odd choice." Connor said.

"A good one though. Fighting Types have a great advantage over Dark Types like Mightyena." Hope said.

"Gallade, let's do this! Close Combat!" Genis said as Gallade got in close and started beating away at Mightyena.

"Let's see…Now, Sucker Punch!" David said. Mightyena moved first as he struck at Gallade with a big hit. "Now, Shadow Ball!"

"Slash it apart, then use Psycho Cut!" Genis called. Gallade did so as he sliced up the Shadow Ball and then cut into Mightyena. But they both saw that Psycho Cut had no effect.

"You need to study up more, Genis. Don't you know that Psychic-Type moves have no effect on Dark-Types?" David asked.

"Of course! That's why you picked Mightyena!" Genis realized.

"Well, it's too late for that now! Dark Pulse!" David said. Mightyena obliged and blasted Gallade away.

"A shame...that brings me down to my last Pokémon." Genis said sadly.

"You don't seem too choked up about that." David said.

"Of course I'm not. See...the last one...is a secret weapon I saved for this moment! A Pokémon...that will earn my victory! Let's go, Coalossal!" Genis shouted sending out a large rock like creature.

"At last, we get to see it! Rolycolys' final evolution!" Frosta called.

"Bzzt! Coalossal, the Coal Pokémon and the evolved form of Carkol! A Fire and Rock Type! It's usually peaceful, but the vandalism of mines enrages it. Offenders will be incinerated with flames that reach 2,700 degrees Fahrenheit." Rotomphone said.

"Now for something that will really turn up that heat! It's time to Gigantamax!" Genis said recalling Coalossal. He threw its ball into the air as Coalossal popped out and increased in size. When it reached full height, it was even more colossal than before, making a mere mountain look like a hill compared to it.

"Update! Its body is a colossal stove. With Gigantamax energy stoking the fire, this Pokémon's flame burns hotter than 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit." Rotomphone said.

"Now...you all are about to witness something truly amazing! Let's go, Coalossal! G-MAX Volcalith!" Genis shouted as Coalossal burned bright as from David's side of the field, the ground ripped apart as flames and magma erupted from it, taking down Mightyena in one hit.

"Whoa! Talk about a hot eruption! You could toast the planet with that kinda heat!" Hope said.

"And here's the fun part...even after this move, any Pokemon you send out will slowly take damage for awhile." Genis said.

"I appreciate the warning, but… I don't think I need Froslass for this one." David said. "Instead, I'll bring out this guy. Let's go, Swampert!" he said bringing out Swampert.

"Interesting choice. But even with Swampert having the advantage, he's still taking damage from the effects of G-MAX Volcalith." Genis said as Swampert slowly took damage.

"Do I seem like I'm concerned about that? I'm about to show you the bonds between us!" David said recalling Swampert. His Pokéball enlarged as he tossed it in the air, Dynamaxing Swampert.

"Okay then David. Let's end this!" Genis said. "Coalossal, finish this with Max Flare, now!"

"Max Geyser!" David said.

"Genis had a good strategy but...there was one flaw. Coalossal is both Rock and Fire. So if it's hit with a powerful Water Type move…" Robin said as the attack hit Coalossal with massive force before causing an explosion.

"An instant One hit KO!" Yang said.

"Coalossal is unable to battle. Swampert wins! The winner and the second finalist is David Ishihara!" the referee said.

"That's right folks. Now we'll have both titans: David Ishihara and Titanica, face off in an epic free for all for a chance to face Leon!" the announcer said as the audience cheered.

Genis sighed. "I had everything planned out, and still you outwitted me. That battle is the reason I can't keep up with you David. I realize now I still have a lot to learn. Both with Pokemon and combat tactics. But I will catch up to you someday. Count on a rematch someday, no matter where we are or what we do."

"I'll be looking forward to that." David said. The two then shook hands as the crowd applauded.

"This next match is gonna be good. David and Alice battling each other, and the chance to battle Leon on the line." Hope said.

"Its kinda ironic because David's the Champion of the Hoenn Region." Hagakure said.

"One of them. You're forgetting about me." Sectonia said.

"Oh, wait… you two are Co-Champs? Sorry, I didn't know Sectonia." Hagakura chuckled.

"It's fine. David's the one that's more regarded as such due to his tactical mind." Sectonia said.

"This is gonna be a great challenge for Alice. She'll have to find a way around his strategies. But can it be possible to beat him? I don't think David's ever lost a battle." Hope said.

"You'll never know until both trainers hit the field and fight to find out." Fuyuhiko reminded.

"That's right. Besides...I have no doubt...that I can beat him. I'll rise above him...and win." Titanica said. "I didn't come this far...just to back down now."


	22. Rise Above the Leader! Titanica vs David

"And here we are! This is an epic battle of the most amazing kind. Here we have David Ishihara, champion of Hoenn, facing off with rising challenger, Titanica. Winner of this epic match will face off against the champion, Leon in a title match!" The announcer said.

"Be honest, Alice. You were hoping it was going to be me, were you?" David asked.

"Maybe I was deep down. Yeah...I definitely was." Titanica said.

"Do you remember way back when? When my group first started out and we met in Hoenn?" David asked. "Yeah…I was pretty much a handful back then, wasn't I?"

"When we first met, it really was something." Titanica said. "And you've grown so much by being with us."

"Back then, all I could think about was how much of a devastating loss I had against Invel Yura of the Spriggan 12. Beaten down within an inch of my life, unable to do anything about the situation that was happening, it was pretty much the lowest point for me. I kind of felt a little broken after that." David said.

"Yeah. But you got back up. You got stronger." Titanica nodded.

"That's right. Back when we visited the DC Sector of the Hero Universe, Cheetah's dimension, of course, when we fought the rest of the Spriggan 12, I felt like a phoenix rising from the ashes, because every time I get knocked down, I kept getting back up, stronger than ever, just to make sure a loss like that doesn't happen again." David said. "My determination and confidence shone through when it mattered the most and I always stuck to what I believed in. People like Diana and others of the same mindset can call me stubborn, fool, punk, or anything else for that matter. I am who I am, and nothing that anyone says is going to change that, because at the end of the day, the one thing that should matter in your life is staying true to yourself."

"David…" Titanca said before taking out a pokeball. "You've always been…so cool. Then I'm gonna do it."

The camera then panned to Titanica as she showed her Pokéball.

"I'm gonna challenge my resolve to your own! We'll clash in a battle of wills with our Pokemon, and see who goes on to face the Undefeated Champion!" Titanica gripped her ball. "David Ishihara…. It's time to battle!"

"Alright then. I will expect nothing less than your best." David said.

The ref then opening his eyes. "Let the final match of the Champion Cup finals…..BEGIN!"

(Cue- The New Legend- Soul Calibur III)

**You are challenged by Hoenn Champion David!**

"I'll start things off with Bronzong!" David said sending out Bronzong.

"So he's starting with Bronzong like with Genis. So let's do this. Go, Boltund!" Titanica said sending out Boltund.

"Let's start with a little something special. Use Confuse Ray!" David said as a bright light hit Boltund, confusing it.

"It's okay Boltund! Just focus on this...use Roar!" Titanica said as Boltund let out a confused roar before Bronzong was returned to its ball. In its place came Corviknight. "I knew for a fact Boltund wouldn't cause much damage to Bronzong...so I decided to see what else you had in your stock."

"Well, well. Time to see what you're made of, then. Corviknight, Flash Cannon!" David said.

"Boltund, it's' okay. Use Spark and charge right into the Flash Cannon." Titanica said as Boltund charged right through the Flash Cannon, taking lots of damage before striking at Corviknight directly.

"That's a pretty risky move. Heh. And people call me crazy." David said.

"What can I say? Tends to happen with my leader." Titanica said. "He's the one who set me on this path. I wouldn't be here without him."

"I guess some habits really do tend to rub off. Now, Steel Wing!" David said.

"Sorry...but that's not going to play out like in Tsumugi's battle. Boltund, tag out." Titanica said recalling Boltund. "Let's go, Toxtricity!" she said sending out Toxtricity as it got hit by Steel Wing.

"Interesting tactic. However, he won't be able to poison Corviknight due to Steel-typing, so you're limited on options." David said.

"True but who said anything about poison?" Titanica asked. "We're ready to rock! Toxtricity! We're kicking this battle into overdrive! So...use Overdrive!" she shouted as Toxtricity plucked its chest organs as electricity surged across the battlefield and struck Corviknight, taking it down.

David recalled Corvikinght. "Not bad. But it's still too close to call. You're up, Dustox!" he said sending out Dustox.

"Dustox huh? We won't cause much damage to that. Return, Toxtricity!" Titanica said.

"I won't give you the chance! Infestation!" David said as Toxtricity was covered in bugs.

"Not good. I can't switch now. Hmm. Well...guess we're going to have to go a little longer." Titanica said. "Cause we're still ready to rock!"

"Oh, believe me honey. No one knows rock and roll better than me. Dustox, give them a light show with Psybeam!" David said.

"Nice little light show...but I think you're missing the sound. Use Boomburst!" Titanica said as Toxtricity unleashed a powerful burst of sound.

"Pull it together, Dustox. Use Confusion!" David said.

"Come on Toxtricity! Discharge!" Titanica said as Toxtricity let loose one final twang before being taken down by the attack as Dustox fell not too soon after. "You rocked it hard." she said recalling Toxtricity.

"Excellent job, Dustox. We'll take it from here." David said recalling Dustox. "You're up to bat, Ninetales!" he said sending out Ninetales.

Titanica then set up another ball. "_It's so amazing… this feeling of battling. Have I really changed that much? Heh...guess I have." _she thought. "Let's do it! Go, Sandaconda!" she shouted sending out Sandaconda.

"Hey, check it. Silicobra evolved." Connor said.

"Alice…" Hope said. "Battling, bonding, and even training Pokémon so well.. It really has been that long since I first met you."

"Use Sand Tomb!" Titanica called as Sandaconda blasted sand from its nose.

"...Energy Ball." David said. Ninetales shot a green energy ball right at Sandaconda, dealing major damage to it. "I've been down this road before, you know. Relying on weaknesses, switching out Pokëmon to meet those weaknesses. Ninetales is weak to Water, Rock, and Ground types. That's why she has Energy Ball, because that moves counters them all. Therefore, it wouldn't matter if you sent out Sandaconda or Drednaw."

"True. But...you've forgotten Sandaconda's ability." Titanica said as sand escaped Sandaconda's nostrils and started up a sandstorm.

"Like that's any issue. Sunny Day!" David said.

"(I know this strategy. I gotta prepare)" Titanica thought. "Sandaconda, use Coil!" Titanica said as Sandaconda tightened itself.

"Slight problem. Coil raises Physical stats and accuracy, which doesn't matter when it comes to Special Attacks. Now, Solar Beam! Full Power!" David said as Ninetales blasted Sandaconda with a powerful burst of solar energy.

"Sandaconda...thanks." Titanica said. "Now...let's go, Boltund!" she said sending Boltund out. "Dig!" she said as it dug underground.

"Stand your ground, Ninetales." David said.

"You've prepared for Pokémon with a typing advantage over Ninetales but Boltund doesn't into any of them. I know its still not recovered from the attack but….I have faith...that it can strike with precision!" Titanica said as Boltund came up, striking Ninetales from underground.

David allowed the attack to hit before Ninetales was sent in the air and lands on its feet. "Knew you would survive that. Now, Flame Charge!" he said as Ninetales coats herself with fire and charges.

"Counter with Spark!" Titanica said as both Pokemon charged into one another, taking both of them out.

"Excellent job, Ninetales. Leave the rest to us." David said recalling Ninetales. "Whew… I have to admit… It wasn't until I fought Cheetah at KOF that I was backed into a corner like this. You know how to push your Pokémon to their limits."

"It's something I learned by watching everyone. And all of you." Titanica said. "Hope always tries his best to be as strong as everyone else. So if his teammates aren't stronger in return, then who is he, and who are we?"

"What the hell is that girl even sayin?" Inosuke asked. "Strong are strong, and those weaker wanna fight them to become stronger."

"That might be how you see things, Inosuke, but it's not how Hope sees it." Gemini said.

"People are strong in their own way, it does not matter if they are weak or strong, we are all equal." Tsuki said.

"I've...come to a conclusion. I'm going to rise above you in battle." Titanica said.

David saw one of his Pokéballs shake. "Looks like Bronzong is ready for another go. You ready?"

"Yeah. Cause this Pokémon is about to make a debut! Go, Drakloak!" she said sending out a strange dragon like creature with a smaller dragon on its head.

"What is that?" Glimmer asked.

"Bzzt! Drakloak, the Caretaker Pokémon and the evolved form of Dreepy! A Ghost and Dragon Type! It's capable of flying faster than 120 mph. It battles alongside Dreepy and dotes on them until they successfully evolve." Rotomphone said.

"Interesting. I think I can work with this. Okay, here it comes!" David said sending out Bronzong.

"Let's start it off! Use Lock on!" Titanica said as a red target appeared on Bronzong. "Now, use Phantom Force!" she said as Drakloak vanished in midair.

"Get ready. Iron Defense!" David said.

"Now strike!" Titanica said as Drakloak appeared behind Bronzong and dealt a powerful strike against it, sending it flying.

"Steady…Steady…Now, Shadow Ball!" David said.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Titanica shouted as Drakloak moved past the Shadow Ball and struck Bronzong, taking it down. "That was smart, baiting in Drakloak like that to take it out up close. But, like Boltund and Cinderace, it's one of the fastest Pokémon on my team."

"And of course, the bragging. Hope really did rub off on you there. Well, I'll just have to bring you down to earth. Let's go, Swampert!" David said sending out Swampert.

"We can keep going, Drakloak. Use U-Turn!" Titanica said.

"Oh no you don't! Ice Beam!" David said.

A beam of ice then hit Drakloak as it fell to the ground. "Return! We aren't giving up like that! I need to keep calm. Think it through. Wait...that's it. Let's do it right! Go, Rapidash!" she said sending out the Galarian Rapidash.

"If it was a normal Rapidash, this would've been easy, but since it's not…I guess I'll have to take this seriously now." David said.

"Let's go! Use Psycho Cut!" Titanica shouted as Rapidash ran at Swampert with its horn glowing bright as it cut into it.

"Now for a taste of your own medicine. Use Dig!" David said as Swampert burrowed underground.

"You can take it. Because we're going to use your power against you. Thanks...to the gift you gave us." Titanica said. "Use Sunny Day!" she said as Rapidash's horn glowed bright as the sun re-intensified.

"Just one problem. Sunny Day lowers Water-type moves, not Ground-type moves. But, I guess it doesn't matter since this attack wouldn't take her out anyway." David said as Swampert rockets from the ground.

"Yeah. But...weakening Swampert's water moves wasn't the reason I had Rapidash learn Sunny Day." Titanica said as Rapidash took the strike. "When I caught it awhile back in Glimwood Tangle...and the way Bede and I battled, I decided the best way to use Rapidash...is to focus more on its horn." she said as Rapidash's horn glowed green and grew longer.

"Oh, this looks like trouble." David said. "Looks like we're putting the last of our energy into this. Rock Slide!"

"Solar...Blade!" Titanica said as Rapidash cut through Swampert before it could strike, taking it down.

"I'm down to my last Pokémon now… And if you know me as well as you think you do...then you know who it is." David said.

"Yeah. I knew before we even battled." Titanica said recalling Rapidash. "There's no way you would enter battle without it. Just like how you know I wouldn't enter without this Pokémon." she said.

"Well, then. I guess the time has come." David said sending out Froslass.

"Yeah...guess it has." Titanica said sending out Cinderace.

"Time to show you the power of the bond we share." David said recalling Froslass. Her Pokeball enlarged as David spins it on his finger like a basketball before sending it in the air, Dynamaxing Froslass.

"Let's go, Dynamax!" Titanica said Dynamaxing Cinderace as it stood high above the stadium with Froslass. "Let's finish this! One final move!"

"Max Phantasm!" David said.

"Max Flare!" Titanica said as the moves of the two colossal pokemon raged against each other which was getting the audience on edge. "We've been through a lot haven't we, partner? No way...no way we'll back down now!" she shouted as Cinderace was quickly overtaking Froslass.

"Looks like this is the end of the road. But we're not the type to lie down and die on anyone's say-so! If we're going down, we're going down fighting. Max Hailstorm! Full power!" David said.

"Burn Bright...Cinderace!" Titanica said as Cinderace's Max Flare glowed brighter as it and Max Hailstorm collided causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, both Cinderace and Froslass stood side by side. Cinderace raised a paw and smiled as it and Froslass fistbumped before Froslass fainted and shrank back down.

"I don't believe it! What a battle! The winner and the one moving on to face the Champion is...Titanica!" the announcer shouted as the audience roared with excitement.

"I...I did it. I actually did it." Titanica said panting.

"Well, shucks. Looks like I lost." David said. "But I'm certain that I didn't make any mistakes. I fought that battle the best I could, and that was all that mattered."

"I couldn't agree more." a voice said as Leon entered the stadium. "The two of you battled with everything you had. It was definitely amazing."

"Leon." Titanica said.

"In fact, the battle was so amazing…" Leon said before he posed. "That I could barely contain myself! Charizard and I were feeling so pumped, we wanted to join the battle ourselves! But...that would have spoiled the mood."

"What?! You coulda made this fight more exciting, jackass!" Inosuke ranted from the stands.

"Inosuke, calm down!" Glimmer called as everyone tried to keep him from running wild.

"Haha… Oh man. Looks like it'll take some time before they settle down about it. Nonetheless, congrats, Alice. You truly deserved that win." David said.

"Thanks." Titanica said as they shook hands.

"Now then, we should see about getting the stadium ready for our fight and…" Leon said before the monitor in the stadium changed to Rose.

"Chairman Rose? So what Shuichi said was true…" David said.

"People of Galar. Though it pains me to do so, I am cancelling the Champion title match for I am about to bring about the Darkest Day. All for the future of the Galar Region. That is all." Rose said before the people in the stadium noticed a dark cloud growing in the distance.

"That's all the way back in Hammerlocke. He's actually serious about this." Connor said.

"Son of a...When he talked about doing this, I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. No choice. I gotta stop him." Leon said as he ran off.

"Leon, wait! You can't go alone!" Shuichi said before Leon was too far to hear him. "...And he's gone."

"Shuichi, what's happening? What did you discover that is so dangerous?" Hope asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would come out this way." Shuichi said. "During the Semifinals, I snuck out of the group to try to get information out of him, but ran into Oleana. When I finally got past her, I overheard Leon and Rose talking about the Darkest Day and how Galar will be out of power resources in 1000 years."

"A crisis...in a thousand years?" Jexi said. "That's insane!"

"But why did the issue have to be pressed now? Couldn't this wait until after the Champion Cup?" David asked.

"That's what Leon suggested too. But it actually coincided with something else I figured out. Those wild Dynamaxed Pokémon were the result of experiments made with the Wishing Stars." Shuichi said.

"And in turn opened those rifts." Mari said. "If this keeps happening, there may be consequences to it."

"Somehow I'm not sure that's exactly true. I do believe he's behind the Dynamaxed Pokemon but that shouldn't cause the rifts. There's something we're missing. But it can be worked out later." Shuichi said.

"But what are we going to do? The only Pokémon that can stand a chance against what he's trying to summon are…" Raine started before realizing. "Of course…! It all makes sense now!"

"We've reached the same conclusion. Zacian and Zamazenta, they're the only ones who can stop this." Hope said.

"Is there a way to find them?" Stoj asked.

"Find them, no. But… We know what we can use to summon them." Cheetah said.

"And I have a pretty good feeling where they are." Hope said looking back in the direction of Postwick. "All roads of adventure at its greatest point…always lead back to the beginning."

"The Slumbering Weald. That's where we encountered them. Going back might lead to finding a clue." Fuyuhiko said.

"I can teleport us there to get there faster." suggested Emo.

"Inadvisable. There's no telling how much damage Rose is causing with those beacons. Only two of us can go and retrieve the items." David said.

"David, you and Cheetah are pretty quick. You two have to go back and get Zacian and Zamazenta to help. In the meantime, we'll keep the chairman and his plans busy." Hope said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? The two of us aren't exactly the best pairing." Cheetah said.

"True but you two might be strong enough, physically and with weapons, to tame them. It's a gamble...but we need to take it." Hope said.

"He's right. We don't have a lot of time to debate." Jexi said.

"Alright then. We'll leave Rose to you guys." David said.

"Thanks. Now...let's go pay that chairman a visit." Titanica said.


	23. The Darkest Day!

"Okay, this is the place." Cheetah said as she and David entered the Slumbering Weald. Upon venturing into it, a dense fog soon rolled in as standing before them were the two wolf Pokémon.

"Arroooo!" they both howled.

"This must be them, without a doubt." David said. "And if they really are as powerful as we think they are, I don't think we can talk our way into cooperating."

"Maybe we can." Cheetah said. "Listen well, heroes of Galar, we have not come to cause trouble. We know of your origin and how your protected Galar from the Darkest Day. But now the darkest day is coming back and we need your powers more than ever. So please...help us to protect Galar!"

The two Pokémon looked at one another before turning their backs and walking further into the mist.

"It looks like they want us to follow them." David said.

"Agreed." Cheetah said as she and David followed them further into the mist. They kept following them till they could not see them anymore but then came across a strange sight. An altar near a small lake with two monuments. Both monuments held an item, a rusted sword and a rusted shield. "I see now. That's why the attacks from Scorbunny never landed the first time...they weren't even there physically. They were astral projections."

"Astral projections? So they created illusions using the fog." David said.

"In a way. Those were Zacian and Zamazenta but also not. The real ones are still sleeping. I can tell that from the obvious." Cheetah said pointing to two stone mounds in the middle of the lake.

"The sword and shield. They are sealed inside them." David said,

"No but...I do think the sword and shield are the key to waking them." Cheetah said. "We'll take them with us to the Energy Plant. Hopefully they'll be enough to deal with this Darkest Day."

"Right. We don't have much time. Let's bring these to Hammerlocke." David said.

_Back at Hammerlocke…_

"Take this!" Hope said as Treveant took down one of the Macro Cosmos workers.

"I didn't expect this sort of resistance from the Chairman. We need to hurry." Titanica said.

"Yeah." Mari said as they hurried on. "This is something that Chairman Rose is doing that I can't stand!"

"No...there's something that makes no sense. The Chairman definitely is responsible for the Wishing Stars used but...he can't Dynamax Pokemon on this large scale. So how…" Shuichi pondered. "Could it be...it's not from him...but a Pokemon?" he said as they ran inside.

They entered the building and went down a hall into the energy Plant to find a large platform where Rose stood before the shattered remains of what seemed like an egg.

"What is that?" Mari said.

"It...almost looks like an egg." Atsushi said.

"Not like. This definitely is an egg. Some beast has hatched from it." Gundham said.

"You're not far off. I have succeeded in waking it. Eternatus is in Galar once more." Rose said.

"Chairman Rose… I have to ask you now. Why are you doing this? We know you have Galar's best intentions in mind, but there surely must've been another way." Shuichi said.

"There was no other way. What I have done was for the safety and security of Galar's future! I had to do what was necessary to save all of Galar!" Rose said.

"Grr...You Idiot!" Mari said. "Do you know of the consequences by releasing a creature of that magnitude?!"

"If he didn't…I don't think he would've done it. I can tell from the look on his face. He's serious about this." Sectonia said.

"But what is Eternatus?" Kaito asked.

"If you must know...Eternatus is a Legendary Pokemon that came from the stars...and the reason Dynamax exists." Rose said.

"So that was it…I see now. All of those Pokémon that we have seen in those various worlds…" Raine said.

"The problem wasn't from Rose...it was the energy leaking from Eternatus due to the Wishing Stars fed to it." Robin said. "But where is it?"

"Hmm. Right now, it's battling the Champion." Rose said.

"Seriously? I mean, considering his skill, he should have no problem, but…" Genis said.

"We need to get to him. Now." Adora said.

"I think not." Rose said.

"How can you say all of this with a smile?" Mari said clenching her hand.

"Because I'm doing this for Galar's future. I can't let you stop Eternatus now. As a scientist yourself, you should know this will help the future." Rose said.

"Maybe the way you envision it, but… We don't intend to live like that!" Titanica said.

"Fine then...if you cannot see the light...then I shall have to make all of you see it!" Rose said drawing a Pokéball.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Mari said.

"We don't have a choice. We're taking you down, Rose!" Titanica said.

"Just try it! Go, Ferrothorn!" Rose said sending out Ferrothorn.

"Mercury!" Mari said as Mercury jumped off her shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Sorry but this is an automatic loss on your part. Body Press!" Rose said as Ferrothorn pressed its body down on Mercury, taking it down in one hit.

"Mari, just stay out of this!" Dan said.

"Leave this to the trainers." Titanica said.

"Fine. I have no issue with this." Rose smiled. "Ferrothorn!"

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" Dan said sending out Charizard as it took down Ferrothorn in one hit.

"Return! Let's avenge him, Escavalier!" Rose said sending out Escavalier.

"I see. So he just deals with Steel Types." Titanica said. "That's fine! Let's go, Sirfetch'd! Brick Break!" she said as Sirfetch'd emerged and took down Escavalier with its leek sword.

"Return! Now...let's pick up the pace! Go, Perrserker!" Rose said sending out a cat like Pokémon with horn like features.

"What in the? It sorta looks like...no way." Titanica said.

"Bzzt! Perrserker, the Viking Pokémon and the evolved form of the Galarian Meowth! A Steel Type! What appears to be an iron helmet is actually hardened hair. This Pokémon lives for the thrill of battle." Rotomphone said.

"Now Perrserker, show them your might! Throat Chop!" Rose said as Perrserker ran in to deal the blow.

"Cross Chop!" Indigo shouted sending out Incineroar as it struck against Perrserker, taking it down. "None of us is letting you have your way!"

"Can you not see? This is for the good of Galar!" Rose said sending out a Klinklang.

"At the cost of millions of lives." Sectonia said as Camerupt used Lava Plume.

"You unleashed those creatures on our homes, almost destroying them!" Perfuma said.

"I assure you, I had no intention of harming your homes. I offer apologies but...I will not stop saving Galar!" Rose said recalling his defeated Klinklang.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Simon said sending out Cheshire.

"You...are about to understand my drive." Rose said holding a ball as it grew larger and larger. "Let's go, Copperajah! Gigantamax!" he shouted sending out Copperajah as it stood on its two legs with its nose was incredibly large.

"What the heck?!" Bow said.

"Update! After this Pokémon has Gigantamaxed, its massive nose can utterly demolish large structures with a single smashing blow." Rotomphone said.

"Uh oh…heads up everyone!" Hope called.

"This is how...I will defeat you all! Copperajah! G-MAX Steelsurge!" Rose shouted as multiple steel spikes surged from the ground.

"We can beat it. Combine attacks! Sirfetch'd…Meteor Assault!" Titanica said.

"Camerupt, Eruption!" Sectonia said.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Dan said.

"Incineroar! Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said.

"Cheshire! Buzzy Buzz!" Simon said.

All the attacks blasted at Copperajah as it pushed against it. But Copperajah looked in shock as the five Pokémon overpowered it.

"This is our answer!" they all shouted as an explosion came from Copperajah as it fell over and fainted.

"My...such intensity. I had almost forgotten how incredible Pokémon battles really were." Rose said.

"Rose...where is Leon?" Titanica asked.

"I doubt it'll matter now since I'm sure he's defeated and captured Eternatus. He's on the rooftop. You can get there by taking the elevator." Rose said.

"Rose…" Sectonia said.

"You don't need to say it. I do want to protect Galar's future but...I went and put other places in danger." Rose said. "I probably knew this even without those other worlds but...I will take all responsibility. Once this is all over...I'm turning myself in."

"Rose...while you had the people's interests and Galar's future in heart...you went too far. However...you aren't a bad person." Hope said.

"Hope is right. Your heart is in the right place, chairman." Mark added. "Once you've made up for this, there will be other ways for you to help Galar."

"Yes...perhaps there will be." Rose said as they left.

"Many people...can do bad things and not feel responsible. But...there are a small few...that will take the responsibility of their actions upon their shoulders and atone." Jexi said.

"Let's go, we have to stop Eternatus now. Leon needs us!" Hope said.

"Do we know where he is though?" Ace asked.

"Rose said he was at the rooftop." Sectonia said.

"There's the elevator. Let's get going." Ichiro said as they got in as they reached the rooftop. Once there, they saw Leon facing a strange looking Pokémon with a bone like dragonic body.

"So this is Eternatus…" Ash said. "Its power is immense."

"Oh there you guys are. You guys came a little late though. This Pokémon was tough. It did something that made it difficult to Dynamax. Suffice to say, my team is tired out. Just need to catch it and this is all over." Leon said.

"With what? We don't have a Master Ball." Hope said.

"Heh. I don't need one." Leon said taking a Pokéball out. "I'll catch this thing…right now!"

Leon tossed the Pokéball as Eternatus went inside it.

"This power...it's not going to stay." Ash said as the ball shook once before Eternatus broke free knocking everyone back.

"It's so strong!" Hope said.

"We can't even get close to it without being blown back!" Dan called.

"What do we do?" Ichiro asked.

"Monsieur Ishihara, where are you?" Ash said.

"We have to stall for David and Cheetah. We don't need to defeat it, just hold it off until they get here." Atsushi said.

"Don't worry. Just battling Eternatus should buy them time." Titanica said sending out Cinderace.

"Don't forget me!" Indigo said as Incineroar jumped in front of her.

"I shall assist as well." Azura said as Kamui stood by her side.

Eternatus roars as it released a wave of Dynamax Energy.

"Eternatus… let's battle!" Titanica called.

(Cue: Battle! VS Eternatus Stage 1)

"Pyro Ball! Let's go!" Titanica said as Cinderace nailed Eternatus with a fireball.

"Incineroar! Strike with Cross Chop!" Indigo said as Incineroar chopped at Eternatus.

Eternatus roared at them as the glowing red rectangle in its chest glowed before firing a brilliant beam of red energy.

"Watch out!" Hope called as everyone dodged. The beam soared into the distance before exploding a second later in a massive blast.

"What kinda move was that?!" Akane asked.

"I don't know how but…Eternatus used Dynamax energy as a weapon and fired some sorta beam attack with the stuff!" Connor called.

"A Dynamax Cannon!" Mari said.

"Well it is the source of Dynamax. I wouldn't be surprised if it could manipulate that energy in other ways." Morph said.

"Stay sharp girls!" Aya called to the four.

"We have to end this now!" Azura called. "Kamui, Aurora Beam!" she called as Kamui fired a prismatic beam, dealing severe damage.

"That may be the smartest move." Titanica said. "Eternatus is definitely a Dragon Type so ice should take it down. Now we can wait...what the?"

Eternatus roared as more energy gathered around it before it grew to an incredible size and its body changed and morphed into a gigantic claw.

"No way…As if things couldn't get any worse! It Gigantamaxed all on its own!" Glimmer said.

"No...this is different from a normal Gigantamax. The energy from across Galar is rising rapidly. Multiple rifts are appearing and multiple Pokemon are Dynamaxing." Emi said.

"This is getting out of control. Cinderace!" Titanica said. "Something's wrong. Cinderace can't use its moves."

"It's the same for me, Incineroar's completely shut down!" Indigo called.

"Kamui…" Azura said.

All of a sudden, a light was shining behind them as they saw David and Cheetah with the Rusted Sword and Shield raised in the air.

"You guys made it!" Adora breathed.

"Though...you probably came at a bad time." Jexi said pointing to Eternatus.

"Actually… That's what these are for." David said.

"A rusted sword and shield? Well...we're doomed." Kazuichi said.

"They're not to fight it with, Kazuichi." David said.

They then saw two rays of light beam from far away as the sword and shield floated into the air. The beams hit each one as standing there were Zacian, who held the sword with its teeth, and Zamazenta, whose mane was now the shield, standing there completely armored.

"Wow! Amazing! Now they look like the heroes of Galar!" Titanica said.

"It's just like the legends. In the darkest day, the heroes rise." Connor said.

"Damn straight. Alice, you don't mind if we lend a hand, do you?" David asked.

"Not at all. Actually, I owe you thanks! Because you called those two here…" Titanica said as Cinderace pulled off a Pyro Ball against Eternatus. "We're free to use our moves again!"

"In that case, it's time to launch a counterattack. Let's go, Zacian." David said.

Zacian shook its head as its blade grew larger as it leapt at Eternatus, slashing it and causing massive damage.

"That is Zacian's signature move, Behemoth Blade." David said.

"What an attack… and it almost looked like it did more damage than usual." Hope said.

"I get it! Zacian and Zamazenta fought Eternatus in the past...so of course their attacks can deal more to Dynamaxed pokemon." Connor said.

"Please. Zamazenta hasn't had its chance yet. Go!" Cheetah said as Zamazenta's shield morphed as it charged into Eternatus. "That's right! Behemoth Bash!"

"All together now!" they all shouted as their Pokémon charged into Eternatus, dealing massive damage as power surged from it.

"No more holding back." Titanica said taking out a Pokéball as it grew to gigantic size. "We're catching it!" she shouted tossing the ball. As soon as it opened, Eternatus soon found itself being sucked right inside further and further before it was in the ball. It crashed into the ground and rattled and shook. "Come on." she hoped before the ball clicked and shrank to normal size.

"We did it!" Simon cheered.

"That seems to have worked. The rifts are closing and the Dynamaxed Pokemon are calming down." Emi said.

"Thank goodness." Mari said.

Zacian and Zamazenta then looked to the group as Titanica, David and Cheetah looked to them.

"Thank you...we never could have done this without you." Titanica said.

The two hero Pokémon nodded. They then jumped off far across Galar. "Continue to make history, you three heroes of Galar!" the three heard shouted.

"Did you just hear that?" David asked.

"Uh...yeah. They called us the heroes of Galar." Titanica said.

"Me as well? I'm not exactly hero material." Cheetah said.

"Ah, don't be like that, Cheets. You were great back there. It makes me think that maybe this whole Reformed Society thing with the Cap and Poison Ivy is good for you, after all." David said. "I mean, it lead to the two of us actively working together. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day. What I'm trying to say is, Zamazenta saw a lot of potential in you or he wouldn't have responded to you the way he did. Er… Zamazenta is a guy, right? Some of these Legendaries are hard to tell."

"Speaking of Legendaries." Ash said. "What should we do with Eternatus?"

"Titanica is the one who caught Eternatus. It's her decision." Cheetah said.

"Hmm...definitely gonna keep it." Titanica said. "Eternatus isn't a bad Pokémon, it just went power crazy from all the Wishing Stars. That's all."

"Once we get back to the ship, we should run some tests on it. We need to make sure he…I'm pretty sure it's a he, is okay to live in the Habitat." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's wait for a few days before we know it's okay...and for Galar to recover from this." Titanica said. "Least the matter with the Dynamax Pokemon...is over."


	24. Champion's Bout! Until We Meet Again!

"It's been a few days since the incident with Eternatus and the Dynamaxed Pokemon. Things have already started to return to normal here in Galar. The chairman, true to his word, turned himself in to the police after we captured it. I've spent the last few days training hard with my Pokémon. That's right. The Champion's title match has been put off until today. And...now is my time." Titanica said to herself as she looked down at her Pokéball. "This...is where I prove myself for real."

She made her way out of the nearby hotel as she headed down the road right towards the stadium as lines of fans were cheering her on as she headed inside. She walked right into the stadium where Leon stood inside waiting for her.

"The day has finally come." Leon said looking at Titanica. "Listen, Alice…when I first met you in Postwick, I saw something in you. A spark of determination that grew into a raging fire. With every battle, your confidence grew. Every day you spent, you became stronger. Stronger and Stronger, until you reached me."

Titanica stared at Leon.

"In a way, I'm glad you've grown so much. You've become a hero to this region like me, someone who can topple a champion like me. I can see how far you've come just by looking in your eyes." Leon smiled. "And you will reach your Apex right here in this stadium. That is…if you can beat me. Do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"After what I've been through? Yes. I can definitely...no...I will beat you." Titanica said.

"Your eyes show it. You have much conviction and I respect that. Guess if I have any chance of defeating you, I'll give it all I've got! I've never lost a battle before, but let's see if that changes today!" Leon said.

(Cue- Battle! Vs Leon- Pokemon Sword and Shield)

The crowd then cheered in an uproar as Leon tossed his cape and posed to the crowd as he got ready to fight.

**You are Challenged by Champion Leon!**

"Here we go!" Leon said. "This is the champion at his best! Go, Aegislash!" he called sending out Aegislash.

"We can do this. Let's go, Cinderace!" Titanica said sending out Cinderace.

"Not a bad move! Now, use Sacred Sword!" Leon shouted.

"Block it!" Titanica said as Cinderace blocked the attack with a swift kick. "Now, use Pyro Ball!" she shouted as Cinderace kicked a ball of fire right into Aegislash, taking it down in an instant.

"Return! Not a bad move there. But I haven't even begun to fight yet! Let's go, Dragapult!" Leon shouted sending out a large ghostly dragon with two Dreepy in its launcher.

"Whoa!" Bow said. "It's a… I dunno what that dragon is, but it looks awesome!"

"Bzzt! Dragapult, the Stealth Pokémon and the evolved form of Drakloak! A Ghost and Dragon Type! When it isn't battling, it keeps Dreepy in the holes on its horns. Once a fight starts, it launches the Dreepy like supersonic missiles." Rotomphone said.

"Talk about heavy artillery." Ace said writing something.

"Return, Cinderace! And let's go, Boltund!" Titanica said sending out Boltund. "Let's go! Use Crunch!"

"Let's blast it down! Use Shadow Ball!" Leon said as Dragapult fired at Boltund. While Boltund took the hit, it kept running till it bit right into Dragapult, causing massive damage and causing it to faint. "Return! Well...seems you've been very busy. However, that won't matter! Haxorus, you're up!" he said sending out Haxorus.

"So, it's Haxorus now?" Titanica asked. "Boltund, stay strong. Use Spark!" shouted as Boltund ran into Haxorus.

"Use Earthquake!" Leon said as Haxorus struck the ground, taking down Boltund.

"Return!" Titanica said. "Let's go, Drednaw!" she said as Drednaw was sent out. "Use Jaw Lock!" she said as Drednaw bit down onto Haxorus' tail.

"Iron Tail, shake him off!" Leon called but Haxorus found it difficult to shake off Drednaw.

"Use Liquidation!" Titanica said as Drednaw hit Haxorus with a powerful blast of water dealing some damage to it.

"Break it off!" Leon shouted as Haxorus continued to smash Drednaw into the ground with its tail.

"Use Head Smash!" Titanica said as Drednaw rammed into Haxorus, taking down both Haxorus and itself.

"Hahahah! Now this is a battle! Let's keep it going! Let's go, Mr. Rime!" Leon said sending out a creature with a humanoid appearance that appeared to be tap dancing.

"Bzzt! Mr. Rime, the Comedian Pokémon and the evolved form of the Galarian Mr. Mime! An Ice and Psychic Type! Its amusing movements make it very popular. It releases its psychic power from the pattern on its belly." Rotomphone said.

"This is going to be tough without Boltund. So...let's go, Orbeetle!" Titanica said sending out Orbeetle.

"If that's how you wanna play it, then this match is mine! Mr. Rime, Freeze Dry!" Leon called as Mr. Rime unleashed a powerful Icy Blast.

"Orbeetle can withstand! Use Bug Buzz!" Titanica said as Orbeetle unleashed a loud buzzing sound that assaulted Mr. Rime. "You won't win! Bug Buzz one more time!" she shouted as Orbeetle finished off Mr. Rime.

"Not bad. However, this next one will give you trouble. Go, Inteleon!" Leon said sending out a slender looking lizard.

"Bzzt! Inteleon, the Secret Agent Pokemon and the evolved form of Drizzile! A Water Type! Its nictitating membranes let it pick out foes' weak points so it can precisely blast them with water that shoots from its fingertips at Mach 3." Rotomphone said.

"This is as far as you go. Inteleon….Dark Pulse!" Leon said as Inteleon fired a pulse of darkness and took down Orbeetle with one hit.

"Return!" Titanica said. "Let's go, Toxtricity!" she said switching to Toxtricity.

"Won't make a diff. Mud Shot!" Leon said as Inteleon sniped Toxtricity and took it out with one hit.

"That Inteleon's strong…" Hope said.

"You saw it right? How quick it could fire off those attack shots? Without a doubt. It's like a sharp shooter." Fuyuhiko said.

"Down to two. Well...you'll have to do the job. Go, Corviknight!" Titanica said sending out Corviknight.

"Okay then. Let's finish this." Leon said. "Use Snipe Shot!"

Inteleon fired a water shot at Corviknight who avoided the attack.

"Use Steel Wing!" Titanica said as Corviknight flew right into into Inteleon only to soon take the previous Snipe Shot fired in the back. "Corviknight! No...we can do this. Use Brave Bird!" she shouted as Corviknight flew high before charging right into Inteleon, taking itself and Inteleon down.

"Well here we are...down to our last Pokémon each." Leon said. "My Charizard vs your Cinderace. I wonder… who is the strongest?"

"Let's find out." Titanica said.

"Time to settle this! Come on out, my most trusted partner!" Leon said. "Charizard! Lets win together!" he said sending out Charizard.

"Cinderace!" Titanica said sending Cinderace out before she and Leon recalled their Pokémon.

"We will definitely win!" both shouted Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing their Pokémon respectively as both stood tall with Charizard being shrouded in flames on its end.

"Whoa! Talk about flaming hot!" Hope said.

"Update! The flame inside its body burns hotter than 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit. When Charizard roars, that temperature climbs even higher." Rotomphone said.

"Now we're finishing this in style! Burn it all away, Charizard! Use G-MAX Wildfire!" Leon called.

"Max Flare!" Titanica said as the two Fire Pokémon charged at one another with max force causing as flurry of flames to fill the arena.

"Now THIS is a battle!" Eddy cheered while next to him, Ed held a marshmallow on a stick that immediately burst into flames.

"It'll all come down to whose flames burn brighter." Jexi said.

The flames continued to rage as they heard Charizard and Cinderace roar inside the flames. It continued for a few minutes until the flames dissipated, and Charizard and Cinderace were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?!" Hope asked.

"Down there." Jexi said pointing to a battered Cinderace standing on the fallen Charizard as it rose a paw into the air.

"It is all over!" the announcer called. "Charizard has fallen! And that means...Leon has finally been defeated!"

"She did it!" Hope called the crowd cheered.

"Well, people of Galar, it seems as though my reign as Champion has finally come to an end." Leon said tossing his cap. "So...be sure to give your all in congratulating...our new champion!" he said as the audience went wild and applauded Titanica.

The Shining Hope Squad then rushed to the field and celebrated with Titanica as they lifted her up into the air.

"That's my girl!" Hope cheered.

"We're so proud of you, Alice!" Hagakure said.

"You really deserve this win!" Flamberge cried while fighting her tears.

It was a celebration that lasted very long as the Squadron celebrated under the fireworks. It wasn't until later that everyone returned to the Galaxy King in Postwick.

"What a ride. We completed our job, and we got to see a great Gym challenge." Connor tipped his hat.

"That reminds me, Connor. I got you something." David said giving Connor a Pokéball.

"David...this can't be a…" Connor said before tossing it up into the air as it released a Corviknight. "No way… you really got one for me?!"

"Yeah. I know how much you liked the Corviknight Taxi Service, so while we were in the Wild Area, I ended up catching a second one." David said.

"David…" Connor said before hugging him. "You're such a pal!" he cried.

"Th-thanks… Ribs… Crushing…" David said between breaths.

"Oops, sorry…" Connor chuckled. "Anyway, thanks for helpin' us complete our mission, too. I put in a good word to ASG you helped complete our job with your Wild Area research. I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem, Connor. After the whole Theodore incident, it really helped bring relations back up." David said.

"I can promise you this. They'll be looking out for you in the future. And I bet they're sorry for Theodore's actions." Connor assured.

"I'm hoping so." David said scratching his head.

"Everyone...I have something to say as well." Ace said.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"I think it's time we went our separate ways for a while." Ace said.

"Really? What brought this on?" David asked.

"It was me." Hope said. "I brought to light some of the problems he and his group were having. Saki's challenge to Jexi, Mari's anger at Rose….this will cause dissention in the group if its not dealt with."

"Yes." Ace said. "It was at that point that we realized that we need to work on maintaining our tempers before we can be on the same level as you all. With this in mind… I think there are some members that would work better with all of you."

"Ace, you're…You're transferring some of us?" Zan asked.

"You are one of my most trusted allies, Zan. I could never leave you and some of the others behind." Ace said. "Ojiro, Sato, I think it's best you go with the others." he said putting his hands on their shoulders. "Besides, you guys still have U.A. to worry about." he laughed lightly before he teared up.

"Don't be like that, Ace. We had a great run together." Ojiro said.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Zan?" Francisca asked.

"I owe him for what he did for us back in Dreamland, but don't worry, you'll see me soon." Zan said as she took her hand before turning to Flamberge before motioning her to come to them.

"Aw, sis…" Flamberge teared as she hugged her. "Keep Ace outta trouble, okay?"

"Hahaha. I will." Zan smiled. "You two keep watch over your leaders as well, I am very proud of you both."

Izuku then talked with Leviathan.

"If you're not with us when we go back to U.A, you'll miss work studies. Are you positive you don't want to continue your time with us?" Izuku asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But someone has to keep her brothers in line." Leviathan said before turning to the other three guardians before turning to Fulgore. "Fulgy…"

"It's a brave thing you're doing. I'll miss you." Fulgore said.

"I'll see you again. Maybe when things are truly at peace, we should settle down together." Leviathan said as she laid her head against Fulgore's chest.

Fulgore strokes her hair in response. "Yeah…I would really like that."

"Well, guess that means we're parting ways too." Zelos said. "Don't worry about me, though. No matter how many other ladies I run into, you'll always be the one for me."

"I know, and we will see each other again...my prince." Selena said as she kissed him.

Zelos smiled at this. "I'll be looking forward to that."

The Royal Knights then approached Spade, Stahn, Rutee, Reflet, Jade Curtiss, and X.

"Shame we could not be your partners. If things were different, maybe we would've come with you all. But there is a way to compensate. Can you all hold your hands out for a moment?" Omnimon asked.

"Uh, sure." Stahn said.

The Royal Knights concentrated their energies as spheres of light appear in their hands.

"Are these…?" Rutee asked.

"Yes. Your Digivices. At least this way, a part of us can still be with you all." Alphamon said.

"Thank you." Reflet said.

"So, Ace…" Mark started. "...What are you going to do now?"

"Probably what I always do, travelling to new worlds and meeting new people as well." Ace said.

"That's what we all do." Hope smiled. "But you can discover new places. I just know it. We'll meet again."

"Yeah." Ace said.

"Sora, Riku." Kairi said.

"Just follow your heart. And stay safe." Riku nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry." Lea nodded. "And Roxas, Xion, we gotta do our Ice Cream thing when we meet back up."

"That's a promise. Right Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. Definitely." Xion said.

David, and Sectonia walked towards the Tapu Guardians.

"Well, it's been a rough ride, you guys. But this is where we must part." David said. "Alola needs you guys more than we do."

"We will always remember our adventures." Tapu Koko nodded.

"But are you sure this is okay? I mean, without us, you two won't be able to armatize anymore." Tapu Bulu said.

"They're already strong without us. We have guided them well." Tapu Lele said.

"It still won't be the same. We will remember you." Tapu Fini said.

"And us as well…It was really good to see you all one last time." Sectonia said.

"And we're glad we got to spend one last wonderful event...with our friends." Tapu Lele said.

"Jexi, Hope, David, Mark. We'll see each other again...won't we?" Ace asked.

"Definitely." Hope said. "And when we see each other again, we will have ourselves a real fight."

"I look forward to it." Ace said before handing an envelope to Hope. "Read this with the others after I leave."

"Well, we should get back to Yokohama too. Got cases to close, and we still have business to settle with the Guild." Dazai said.

"Are you all going to head back to your world, too?" Atsushi asked Adora.

"Well…" Adora thought.

"Maybe we should tell them?" Bow asked.

"What's going on?" Hopea asked.

"Well, the thing is…" Adora began.

"We wanna join up with you guys!" Frosta interjected.

"Wait, you guys wanna join us?" Hope asked.

"Heck yeah! You guys are incredible! And you showed us the worlds beyond our own." Glimmer said. "Well just one but you get the idea."

"And the thing is, we want to see more." Bow said. "We know Catra and Scorpia have joined the New Universal Villains, and we want to help you stop their advance."

"Plus you guys do kinda owe us after all." Kazuichi said.

"If by that, you couldn't mean Damien doing his part to help save my Kingdom, could you?" Perfuma asked.

"Of course they mean that." Mermista added. "And I guess they did kinda have a part in saving my home from getting destroyed."

"Well, Mademoiselle. Until our paths cross again." Ash said as he kissed the back of Rarity's hand.

"Oh, stop, you're too kind." Rarity said.

As Spirit Force then left, Hope then looked at the letter.

"Hmm…wonder what he wanted us to see?" He asked as he opened it.

"My friends…" it read. "It has been good fighting alongside all of you, but after the many battles we fought together, I believe it was time we went our separate ways for awhile. But as long as you look at your pendants, I am always with you in spirit. But don't worry, I promise I will come back, I love you all, my brothers and comrades in arms. Keep your spirits up. Sincerely yours, Ace Neptune." it ended as at the bottom was their group photo from the World of Light.

Mark said nothing, only smiling and wiping his eyes.

"We should get going too. Who knows where we're gonna go next." David said.

"Yeah...it's always a mystery out there." Jexi said as they headed out.

To be continued...


End file.
